


The Dark Mistress of Many Wizards

by Boybandlover92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Multi, Other, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boybandlover92/pseuds/Boybandlover92
Summary: Hermione never knew her life would take such a dark turn. Having found love with her Potions Professor,Severus Snape, she never knew her life would end up down a dark and winding road. Having she is entrusted on a mission that will be costly for her life and for others. Having to be asked to do things she would have never have dreamed of, she will lead the life of a double agent. Marrying many and conceiving many children will lead her to become known as the Dark Mistress. Will she find love in any of her companions? Will she be able to do the unthinkable? Read and find out!~~~~[Slightly AU} (Some events from the books/movies won't change, but others will change.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to J.K Rowling!  
> Sorry, for the Harry bashing and such.

Prologue

**|September 24th 1979|**

It was a gloomy day in muggle London, where an elderly couple roamed the pavements of flats to search for the right young couple. They had wished that things were different and that their little girl would have grown up in the Wizarding World. But, times call for drastic measures, thus it would be safer for their daughter to live with muggles. The woman did not wish that her daughter be taken away like her lover has asked properly, but she knew that her newborn daughter would be in danger of their magical world. The much elderly wizard of the couple, was sneaky and clever as he was to convince his female lover of the task to provide a muggle couple their newborn daughter. Though, he was wanting the best of a life for his daughter, he felt sadness, but he knew that in eleven years, she would arrive at Hogwarts again. 

  "Albus, are you sure this is alright?" His lover's voice cracked with sobs. 

 "It will be alright, Minnie. Hermione is sleeping and she won't wake up til I lifted the spell." 

 "Do we have to do this, Albus?" 

 "Voldemort's roaming England and if he knew we had a daughter, we would not be safe, I dare say. Neither would our daughter. We can not think to know what he would plan to do to Hermione. If she is hidden away, he will not know she is alive." 

 "You just do the talking then, Albus. I do not think I could let her go." 

 "As you say, Minnie." 

Albus found it, the flat he was looking for. He had researched the perfect muggle couple for his daughter by using the Ministry's Muggle records, as though they pretend that those never existed for the wizarding world. Minerva McGonagall breathed quietly as her lover knocked on the muggles' flat door. A young man answered, smiling and he looked about about thirty years old with green eyes. 

"Hello, may I help you, sir?" 

"Hello, I hate to be a bother, but, my wife and I--we are wizards and--it is not safe here to--"

"Please do come in?" The man let them in the flat. He closed the door, letting the couple in the home. "I will receive my wife. Jean, we have guests." A young woman came from the kitchens, young like the male. "These are wizards and they seem to have a baby with them." 

"Oh, hello!" She smiled. 

"I must tell you things and I do hope you accept." Albus says to the muggle couple. 

 

***** ***** ***** ***** ****** 

 

**|August 27th 1993|**

**|Voldemort|**

   

        He never dreamed of being married, but he knew one day it would only happen if things were necessary. This was necessary and he needed a witch to conceive his children to rule the Wizarding World if he had died unexpectedly or of natural causes. Harry Potter ha been a thorn in his side since the day he tried to kill him on that Halloween night. It was time to do something to win against Potter and Dumbledore. He had heard different things about Potter's mudblood from Severus while he worked at Hogwarts. Maybe he could use the girl for his own devices and win the Wizarding World. Ah, that is the plan. First, he needed Severus to help construct his plan to capture the mudblood. 

After a few hours of planning, he was ready for his Destruction plan to work. 

“I need the girl, Severus.” The tiny figure in the loveseat, said to his most trusted follower.

   

  “Yes, My Lord.” Snape replied, showing no emotion.

 

  “Befriend her. She will eventually come with you, wholeheartedly.” The weak Lord laughed evilly.

 

 “I plan on it, My Lord.” Severus grinned, thinking of the Gryffindor girl.

 

 “Wonderful! That girl will be easy to please—though after we are bonded to her, she will do well in our ranks.”

 “Of course, My Lord.” The potions master knew the girl will object to the plan. He felt sorry for her.

 

 “By the time you bring her next summer, I will still be like this!” The Dark Lord shouted, sending Peter into the corner. “Once we bond her to us, you will bed her first, as I can not.”

 

 “Yes, My Lord. Duly noted.” Severus said grimly.

 

 “I will be her first husband. You are second. Then, after a bit, there will be more.” The Dark Lord, coughed as he tried to laugh.

 

 “Bring her here when I call you, she will be too vulnerable as she will have already trusted you deeply.”

 

 “Understandable, My Lord.” Snape nods.

 

 “That is all, Severus.” His Master turned his head to the fire, indicating that the meeting was over.

 

 “Yes, My Lord.” Severus left The Riddle Manor. 

 

He needed the witch for his own and he was going to use her in every possible way. He will kill Dumbledore and then, Harry Potter. The world will be his to rule with his witch by his side. He hoped the witch would be agreeable to all f his plans to destroy what the current Ministry has become and will turn it round to what it used to be, maybe Lucius as Minister. 

"I think that is honestly a wonderful idea." 

 The girl. Hermione Granger. Mudblood. Friend of Harry Potter. She will be Hermione Riddle. Ah, it rings well. I hope I have chosen the right witch to defeat against Harry Potter. 

 


	2. Chap 1: Three New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally befriends three Slytherins <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's all crappy. I'm copying from my computer app...  
> Read End Notes. Thank you!

 

**|September 1st 1993|**

   

      Hermione was starting her third year, where she should be taking classes more than needed because she wanted to achieve her schooling before she left. All those classes she wants to achieve to get O's on before she takes her O.W.L.s next year. The most annoying thing other O.W.L.s were Draco and his Slytherins cronies, but Hermione knew that she was quite tired of his teasing and bullying her friends. Maybe, she could try to be his friend this year, so she could focus better on her O.W.L.s. She should at least try to and be his friend and maybe with two others. 

      “Hermione, time to leave.” Her mother called out to her.

      “Coming.” She walked down the stairs.

     “Ready?” Father asked her. She nods and they left to King’s Cross.

    They arrived at King’s Cross. Hermione said goodbye to them before going through the wall between platform 9 and 10. She was a bit tired, though she was happy to go back to Hogwarts. As she walked onto the platform, there she found Harry, Ginny and Ron, waiting by the edge to get on the train.

    “Mione!” Ginny shouted across the platform. The Slytherins noticed, glaring at her as she walked by them. Malfoy and two other boys rounded her, smirking.

    “Well, if it isn’t Granger. I say you sure do look good, mudblood.” Malfoy smirked at her. As the other two laughed.

    “I want a taste, Draco.” Zabini said, licking his lips. “Granger, such a know-it-all and has a bird’s nest as her hair.” Malfoy sneered at his mate.

    “I am Theodore Nott. Nice to meet you, Granger!” Nott smiled at Hermione as Draco shook his head. “What? She never met me before now, Draco. I’m a nice guy, remember?”

    “Shut it, Nott! Tosser.” Zabini muttered under his breathe.

   “Are you trying to irate me? It is not working, boys.” All three were confused at her words. “I am tired of the rivalry. I feel different this year.” Malfoy nodded, Nott and Zabini agreed.

   “Fine, Granger. We all feel the same. I suppose we can be secret friends—because of the reputations we have.” Malfoy says, as Harry shouted at them.

   “Yes, I would like that, boys.” They smiled. “I need to go. Harry does not look happy.” Theodore nods as she leaves with her trolley to get on the train.

     What Hermione hadn’t known was that the boys were informed by The Dark Lord his plan and they were to follow in two years. Oh, was she going to have field day with The Dark Lord in a few months. She just did not know it, herself. Such a shame. 

    “Hermione, are you alright!? Did those snakes hurt you!?” Harry was furious with Malfoy.

    “No, Harry. I handled it.” She lied. “They won’t be a bother anymore.” Hermione lied again.

       As the train left the platform, they sat in a compartment together with a professor who seemed to be already sleeping. Two hours later, she noticed a pale blonde by the compartment door, who nodded for her to follow him. She excused herself from her friends and followed Draco down two cars. They walked into a compartment, who Nott and Zabini were waiting for them. Malfoy shut the door with a sticky charm and silencing charm, so no one was to hear them.

   “What is going on, Draco?” Hermione asked her new friend.

    “This.” He pulled her against his body and snogged her face off. “I’ve fancied you since the first day, Hermione. I had not know how to tell you the truth.”

    “Aw, Drake. I have too, but since we just became secret friends, lets take things slow, alright?” He nods. She turned to Blaise and Theodore. “What about you two boys?”

   “I fancy you too, Hermione.” Blaise says, keeping his hands from touching the girl.

   “I adore the way you look, Mione. How wrong to hate you these last two years. You are beautiful, very beautiful.” Theo said, having eye contact with her the whole time. Hermione sat in his lap, his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck. Theo licked her lips with his tongue and she accepted.

A minute later, she heard a whimper next to Theo, it was Blaise who felt lonely without attention. Hermione climbed off of Theo and crawled over to Blaise’s lap.

   “Aw, poor little boy.” The other two snickered. “So lonely.” Blaise nodded. Hermione snogged him for a few seconds before getting off his lap. “Sorry boys, but we should be friends before this gets too intimate between us.” Hermione smiled at them, before sitting with Draco.

  “We agree, Mione.” Draco wrapped his arm around her waist. “Now, about this new friendship. Must discuss, love.” She nods. “We meet secretly after school. Lie to our friends. Pretend to hate each other in class, between classes and wherever is needed.”

   “I am not sure how we will keep this hidden, but I accept being your new friend.” Hermione laughed as Draco followed her lead. “I have to go back to my compartment. Harry and Ron must be worried where I’ve been.” She kissed his cheek as she got up to leave. “See you later, boys.” They all drooled at her as she left their compartment.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

  After the sorting of the new first years, dinner was finally served in The Great Hall. As Hermione ate, her mates sneered over at the Slytherin table because Draco taunted Harry about a dementor on the Hogwarts Express.

   

    “I heard you fainted. Is it true?” Malfoy asked, as Blaise and Goyle laughed

   

   “Shut it, Malfoy!” Ron said angrily.

 

  Hermione looked at her two new friends, Draco’s eyes soften as he nodded his apology for taunting her best friend.

  A few seconds later, a piece of parchment landed on her lap, as she knew it was from Draco. Hermione read it.

 

_I’m sorry, Hermione. I have to keep appearances up. Meet us in the Room of Requirements after dinner._

 

She looks up from her lap, Blaise caught her eyes instead of Draco and she nods to him. He nods back and sends it to his blonde mate. The boys left the Slytherin table together, indicating that they will be waiting for her on the seventh floor. A few minutes passed, before she decided to leave and follow her new friends.

Once Hermione got to the room of requirements, Draco dragged her into the secret room, before anyone saw her.

   

    “I am sorry, Mia. I know you must be angry with me, but I can explain—“ Her lips crashed with his, to tell him to shut it. “Bloody hell, love.”

   

    “You do not need to apologize, Drake. I understand why you do it, but be careful or I will punch you one of these days.” Hermione smirked as Draco redden.

   

    “Mia, do you like poetry?” Theo asks her as they sit on the couch together.

   

   “Oh, yes! I love it. Why?” She cuddled against him, leaving Draco with air between them.

   

    “I brought some with me. No one appreciates poetry like I do in Hogwarts. A bunch of tossers, really.” Mione laughs as Blaise snickered at his mate.

   

   “I’ll remember that, Theo. Thank you.” She tangled his fingers with hers, feeling a strange tingle in her stomach.

 

  Hermione spent another hour with her new friends before they decided to head to their common rooms.

 

           ***** ***** ***** ****** ****** 

 

**|September 2nd 1993|**

   

      The next morning classes were starting, their timetables had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. Wonderful. The boys were going to taunt her or worse, taunt Harry. As she walked to the forest with her dunderhead friends, Hermione caught Drake’s eyes, and nodded to him. With the Monster Books in their hands, they followed Hagrid into the forest and waited in a clearing where he told them to wait. Draco knew that Mia said it was alright to taunt Harry, which is what he did.

     

   “Dementor! Dementor!” Draco shouted as her friend turned around to look for one.

 

  Harry turned to face Malfoy, whose robe’s hood was over his head and made ghost sounds to Harry. “Tosser.” Draco laughed with Goyle and Crabbe.

   

   Hermione stuck her tongue out to Drake, before walking Harry away from the Slytherins. Hagrid brought Buckbeak, the hippogriff. Harry had gotten on the creature and flew in the sky for a few minutes. After Harry got off the bird, Draco was angry and stormed to Buckbeak, which caused the hippogriff to be angry with Malfoy, and almost stomped him to death.

 

    “Help! Help! It killed me!” Draco was lying on the floor.

 

    Hermione had to say something. “He has to go see Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid.”

 

“I’ll take him. I am the professor.” Hagrid scooped Draco into his arms and walked away.

 

Hermione turned to see Blaise and Theo, blankly telling them to follow Hagrid. They nodded and left to be with Draco before she came to see him.

 

“Class dismissed.” The half-giant shouted. All the children ran away to the castle, as Hermione sighed.

 

She walked with Ron and Harry to the school, lying about the library, she walked out to the hospital wing and found him lying on the cot.Theo and Blaise covered the area, so no one else but Pomfrey anther could see him.

 

“How are you, Drake?” She asked, taking his hand in hers.

 

“I am fine, Mia. I’m sorry I went too far—“

 

“Draco, I told you to do so. Stop saying you’re sorry. Honestly.” Hermione kissed his cheek. “When can you leave?”

 

“Soon.” Madam Pomfrey came just as Draco answered Hermione.

 

“You may leave, Mr. Malfoy.” She turned away to her office.

 

They walked out of the Hospital Wing together, going to their common rooms and ready for tomorrow.

 

     ****** ****** ****** ****** ******

 

    The next day, Hermione went to the dungeons for her double potions class, that they had with the Slytherins also. Bloody hell. She sat with Harry and Ron at a table. Draco, Blaise and Theo were two tables away from her and she knew why. Snape gave instructions to the class, they brewed and brewed until Hermione was the first to finish. The Potions Master nodded to her and she put the potion into a vial.

 

   “Miss. Granger, please stay after class.” He said, after dismissing the class.

 

Harry and Ron gave her a worry look, she nodded. “I’ll be fine. Go.” They ran out before being late to their next class. Draco sadly nodded and she smiled at him, before he left with Blaise and Theo.

 

   “Miss. Granger, I was wondering if you would help me with a difficult potion this year. This is a two person’s job and you had finished the potion first today.”

 

   “I accept, sir.” Hermione was yearning to work for anything.

 

   “Alright, but it will take both terms to complete the potion, Miss. Granger. One with research, than planning and so forth.”

 

   "Yes, of course, sir.” She smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

 

   “We start tomorrow morning after breakfast.” He smirked.

 

  “Tomorrow is Saturday, sir.” Hermione was confused, why would he work with a student on a Saturday.

 

  “I am the professor, Miss. Granger. You will come here to the classroom after breakfast, as I ordered.” He sneered. “Understand, Miss. Granger?”

 

   “Yes, sir.” He nods as her departure to go.

 

_Odd,_ she thought.

 

   Two hours later, she met the boys in the room of hidden things after dinner and told them about what Snape wanted with her.

 

“Uncle is his own person. He scares children and they shake in his presence.” Drake laughed, thinking of his Godfather and how rude he could be.

 

“He was not that awful, Draco. Snape was stern, but not rude.” Mia told her blonde friend.

 

     “Mia, why haven’t you yelled or screamed at me since classes started?” He asked the brunette girl.

   

     “I am sick of all this rivalry between houses. I need a change, Drake. Why I let you taunt Harry as much as you can, but once it’s too far—“

   

     “Yeah, I know, Mia. You’ll punch me one day.” Draco snickered before kissing Hermione’s cheek.

 

     “Poetry time, love.” Theo says, as she cuddled close to him, forgetting about Draco entirely.

 

      “Mate, she keeps forgetting about you.” Blaise laughs as Draco punched his shoulder. “Oi! That hurt!”

 

      “Shut it, Zabini! Mia and I are trying to read.” Theo hissed, as Mione kissed the base of his neck.

 

      “Oh, it is alright, Theo, love.” Hermione turned over to Blaise and smiled. “Do you want to massage my feet, Blaisey?” He nods and started to rub her feet with his hands.“Drake, do you want to lay your head in my lap?” She asks, as a pillow appeared on her lap. Draco nods and lies his head onto the pillow. Hermione starts combing her fingers in his blonde hair, he sighs as he watches her listen to Theo speak muggle poetry.

 

“This poetry is bloody hell insufferable, Nott!” Blaise shouted, as Draco agreed.

 

“What is that you want to do, Blaisey?” Hermione asks the dark haired boy. 

 

“Play exploding snaps. If it’s alright with you, Mia.” She nods. “No more poetry!” Blaise turned and set the game with Draco.

 

     “Twit.” Theo muttered.

 

     “They do not like poetry like we do, love.” Hermione kissed his cheek. “Come sit with me?” She asks and Theo nodded.

 

The lot of them played until about thirty minutes before curfew. After, returning to her common room, Hermione went to her dormitory. She laid in her bed, thinking of the three boys and how easily it was to become their friends yesterday morning before getting on the train and now, she was giving them nicknames and calling Theo 'love', which was abnormal and unusual for someone like her. Though, she liked having the attention from the boys of another house; strangely it was Slytherin; the house of snakes. 

    She hopes one day everything will change and she will be an equal amongst the purebloods. One way or another, she will be looked at as individual.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me where you can find the other version!  
> Hope you enjoyed that little surprise. <3  
> 


	3. Chap 2: Snogging Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snogging or Dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

**|September 4th 1993|**

**|Third POV|**

 

    It was finally Saturday. The weekend. Finally. Hermione began to think of the things she had to do. Oh no, she has to help Snape with the new potion he had asked of her to help him with. Her stomach started growl, oh, breakfast. After she got dressed, she walked down to The Great Hall, but seeing the boys going the same direction as her. Their eyes darted towards her and then The Great Hall. She nodded and walked back up the moving stairs, as the boys quietly followed her to the room of hidden things. 

   They had breakfast, getting to know each other and such before leaving to go to their dormitory. Soon, she knew she had to help Snape with his potion research. Oi, not what she wanted, but he was her professor after all.

   “Good morning, sir.” Hermione said as she entered the classroom. The boys dropped her off after spending their breakfast in the room of hidden things earlier.

   “Ah, I see you brought three Slytherins with you, Miss. Granger.” He snickered.

  “We are just dropping her off before going back to the common room, sir.” Theodore says, brushing his hand against Hermione’s.

  “Thank you, Mr. Nott.” He turned to look at his Godson. “Mr. Malfoy, please come by during lunch, as we may need a talk.”

  “Yes, sir.” Draco gulped. “Come. Mia is in capable hands.” The other two nodded, before kissing her hands and walking towards the door. “Tell me if he hurts you, love.” Drake kissed her lips, passionately before pinching her bum and leaving with Blaise and Theo.

  The door closed behind her as Snape grimly shook the idea of the boys shagging the Gryffindor girl. “You are dating my students, Miss. Granger?” Severus sneered, thinking to lecture his godson later at lunch.

  “Not entirely, sir. We befriended each other on the day coming from the train. They all confessed fancying me, though I am tired of fighting and house rivalry—I accepted to be their friend instead. Honest, it is no big deal. I like having friends in different houses—a change of environment.”

   “Wonderful to hear, Miss. Granger.” She partially nodded, thinking he approved of the friendship. “Now, on to the research. In my chambers, come.”  
Hermione followed him into the professor’s quarters and found his library on the back wall, filled from one end to the other. “We will read every book until we find the answer, Miss Granger.”

   “What is the potion, sir?” She asked.

   “Bonding potion, Miss Granger.”

   “Sir, there is already a bonding—“

   “This is most difficult potion. A different kind of bonding, Miss. Granger. Dumbledore has asked of me to brew this, thus it requires two people to create it.” He lied.

    _If she only knew the truth_ , He thought.

   “That is alright, sir. I do not mind.” She grabbed a random book from the shelf and started to read.  
Severus snickered, but was glad the girl wanted to help on her unknown pending future.

 After a few hours in their research, it was already time for lunch.

     “You may stay, Miss. Granger. We are to continue afterwards. Draco shall be here soon.” Severus ordered his house elf to grab food for them. A knock at the chamber door. “Come in, Draco.” Drake walked into the quarters, nodded to his uncle and noticing Hermione on the couch.

    “Mia, you’re still here?” He asks, as she nods.

    “Miss Granger will be working after lunch is finished.” Severus stood from his chair by the fire. “Draco, I need to ask questions and do answer truthfully. Or I will not hesitate to tell your father.” Drake nodded. ‘Are you in a relationship with Miss. Granger?”

 Hermione gasped at the question, but Snape ignored her. Draco stunned of his uncle for asking such a insufferable question.

    “No, uncle. We’re just friends. Right, Mia?” Hermione walked over to him and instantly he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Oh, I see why you ask.” Draco moved his arm from her and tangled their hands together instead. “I do not care what you say, uncle. Mia and I are friends. Yes, we snog, but we aren’t in a relationship you think we are in.” Snape sneered at his godson.

   “Sir, he was highly joking of the snogging, which is what we rarely do. Right, Drake?” Draco nodded at his Godfather.“We mostly hang in the room of requirements and talk.”

  “I confessed that I fancied her since day one. I can not help it, uncle. Mia is beautiful.” He kissed her cheek right as the food arrived.  
“The hair is horrid, actually. Still a bird’s nest, love.” Hermione slapped him across his chest. “That hurt, Mia.”

  “You know I love you, Drake.” He grinned. “Talk about my hair again, I’ll hex you!” She kissed his cheek.

  “Yes, Mia. I won’t mention it again.” Drake blushed, as his uncle shook his head at him.

  “You are twit, Draco.” He turned to his uncle, who sneered at him. “Have you lost your sense, godson?” Snape snapped at the blonde.

  “No, uncle. I have not.” Hermione scowled at him. “I’m kidding, Mia. You’re my girl.” Draco pecked her lips.

They sat for lunch, Snape watched the two closely as his godson and the know-it-all Gryffindor who were both intimate with each other without even noticing the affection.

   “Miss. Granger, time to get back to work.” He says, interrupting the two friends. “Draco, please leave so your girl can do work for me.” He said sternly.

  “Yes, uncle.” Draco kissed her cheek, before getting up and winking at her. “Tonight, love?” She nods. “Later, babe.” He walked out the chambers, leaving Hermione alone with his uncle.

 “Shall we keep looking, Miss Granger?” Snape smirked.

 “Yes, sir.” Hermione stood up, following her professor to the library.

After long hours of looking in every book, Snape sighed and sat in his chair. “You may leave to Draco, Miss. Granger.” He says, pouring firewhiskey into a goblet.“Tomorrow evening, I will have books checked from Madam Pince, we will be in here. Before dinner and eating dinner here. Goodnight, Miss. Granger.”

  “Goodnight, sir.” Hermione left the quarters of her professor.

She slowly went up to the seventh floor, walking back and forth until the door opened, Hermione walked into the room and found the boys waiting by the fire.

   “Mia, what too so long? I thought uncle would have kidnapped you by now.” Draco says, smirking.

   “No, but you need to watch what you say about us, Drake. His departure of my leaving, he said ‘you may leave to Draco, Miss. Granger’. Insufferable!”

   “I’m sorry, love. I would never tell him the truth and he would tell my father that I am in a relationship with you! I can’t have that. I hope you saved us, Mia.”

   “I didn’t know, Draco.” Hermione kissed his lips. “Blaise? I know nothing about you.” She sat on the couch next to him and Theo.

    “Well, what you wanna know, Mia?” The dark boy laid his hand on her thigh, back and forth. Hermione cuddled close to him, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She pecked at his jaw line to his cheek, instantly Blaise turned his head to lock his lips to hers. He pulled her into his lap, heavily snogging her face off as Draco and Theo watched their mate snog the girl they were sharing together.

   “Oi, Zabini! You aren’t the only guy she’ll snog!” Draco shouted, as Blaise stopped snogging Mia.

   “Calm down, Drakey. Wait your turn, cause you’re after Teddy.” Theo blushed at the nickname.

She began to think of a room where she can snog each boy alone, without the other two watching, and a room appeared with stairs leading towards it.

    “Blaisey, come.” Hermione got off his lap and dragged him by the end of his tie. “Wait here, boys.” She told the other two Slytherins.

They walked into the room, there was a king sized bed with silver colored walls and a bronze bed duvet. Blaise cupped her face into his hands, closing their lips together, Hermione wraps her legs round his torso and he sat on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes of snogging, Hermione pushed him away and sent him to the living area. Teddy came and began snogging her passionately.

   “Teddy,” Theo blushed. “Do you like that?” He nods. “Good, Theo is said by a friend, but I am more than a friend, yes?”

   “Of course, Mia. Anything for you, babe.” Theo pecked her nose. “I love you.”

   “Aw, you’re too cute, Teddy.” Hermione laughed as he frowned at her. “I am only joking. I love you, Teddy.” She tugged at his light brown hair and yanked him down to her level. “Kiss me, Nott.” Theodore immediately snogged his girl furiously, until his tongue licked her lips for entrance. She accepted. Their tongues danced in her mouth, Hermione moaned as he laid his hands on her bum and she clasped her legs round his torso. Theo released her lips and set her down to the ground, before walking out of the room.

 Draco came in and swaddled Mione in his arms. “Gods, you’re beautiful, Mia.”

   “Whatever, Drake.” She huffed, turning her head away from him. He took her chin in his hand and faced her towards him.

   “No, I say you are and it’s true. I love you, Mia.” He pecked her lips.

  “I love you, too, Malfoy.” He sneered as she said his last name instead of his new nickname. “We have to set some boundaries and rules. Let’s go back.” They walk out of the room and into the living area. “Boys, some rules and boundaries that we need to go over. Alright?” The lot of them, nodded. “First, we only snog if necessary. Not like what we just did a bit ago. Second, we can not meet every night, there is homework. Draco and I are top students and we need to study.”

Blaise snickered, which Hermione glared at him.“Sorry, Mia.”

  “Third, I will entail when the relationships are to deepen. Fourth, I am to decide who I spend time with. Do not complain if I do not choose you. Understand, boys?”

  “Yes, love.” They said in union.

  “Good.” She smirked. “It’s almost curfew. Let's go.” The boys followed her out of the room of requirements. 

  

_One day, I'll have them begging for me_ , She thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and Peace! <3  
> ~Laurie


	4. Chap 3: Orphaned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! :)

**|November 1993|**

**|Hermione|**

     Weeks went by, It was now November and the potion was now in the planning stage as Severus told me a few weeks ago. He and I made an agreement to the work we were accomplishing together that we shall use our given names and only while alone. I was happy to have made a new friend at Hogwarts other than my boys, though he is their head of house, I had respect for the dungeon bat of Hogwarts.

   “Hermione, if we less our time on this potion, it will extend to summer term, most likely before than. How would you feel?”

   “Yes, of course, Severus. I do like spending time with you, thus I barely get some homework done.” I chuckled as he gave a real smile.

    “No one has ever wanted to spend their own minutes with the bat professor.” He sighed.

    “I do, honest. When do we continue on the potion, than?”

    “After the holidays, Miss. Granger. Take a needed break for the next month, though you wish to accompany me ever so often to dwell on conversation. I do not mind a brilliant mind exchange for the loneliness.” Severus huffed softly, as I stare at his harden stone face.

   “I need to see McGonagall, before lunch. Then, I will be back, so we will begin for the remainder of the day.” I left using the floo from his quarters to McGonagall’s office.

   There, Professor Dumbledore and her were sitting at her desk, talking. “Hermione, what could I do for you?” My head of house asked, as I smile.

   “You see, professor, I was wondering if it is alright to tell Professor Snape the truth about my use of the time-turner.”

   “Miss. Granger, you and Severus have been acquainted with each other since term began.” Professor Dumbledore says, a twinkle in his eye. “He has mentioned that potion and your help with him.”

    “Yes, sir.’ I was nervous.

    “Have you aged much, Miss. Granger?” McGonagall shook her head at her headmaster, who smiled.

   “Yes, sir. I was fifteen on my birthday. And I’ve used it since then, now I am seventeen. Officially of age. I do ask if I could try to finish my schooling before third year is over, but I thought that I should stay and look like a thirteen year old—“

   “It’s alright, Miss. Granger. I will give you all your work of the next four years—I do ask, to keep up appearances, you must come back each year and be in classes. After all the homework is done, I will test you because we can not have a girl who seems to be thirteen, but is not take her OWLS. I will inform the other professors. What about potions? I shall have Professor Snape know either way you choose to finish all four years within the next two terms.”

   “I think it is best if you shall, sir.” He nods.

   “You do have a glamour charm, is this correct, Miss. Granger?” I nod.

   “Well, I advise for the lot of us to know only and to transform back before going back to the tower.” I stayed silent, he knew I heard him.

   “Please, take it off as I fetch Professor Snape.” Dumbledore went to the floo and put his head in, as I removed the charm. McGonagall gasped as she gave me a hand mirror.

   I was beautiful, very beautiful. I did not look like I was thirteen years old anymore, but seventeen. I grew 2 feet taller than when I came this term. My bushy hair had straighten and down passed my shoulders, bangs disappeared.

    “Whoa, Miss. Granger? Severus’ eyes widen with shock. He turned to the headmaster, as I kept staring at the mirror in my hand.

    “Severus, I need to say that, she has been using a time-turner since the beginning of term and her age has increased. We decided that she will receive all her work from fourth year to seventh, thus, she must come back every year and be in classes. I am to inform the other professors, but I need to ask about potions since you are acquainted with Miss. Granger. Do you wish to give her all the work, or dare I say it, teach her until the year is finished?”

   I smile at Severus, who slightly smiled back and nodded to the Headmaster. “I will teach her myself, if she prefers it, Albus. She succeeds in potion well and a very bright witch, I may say so.”

    “Thank you, Professor.” I say, still shocked by my growth spurt.

    “We are finished, Miss. Granger. I will have Professor McGonagall send it all, once the other professors set your school work for me.” Dumbledore said, grinning.

    “Thank you, Professor.” I nod, while Severus cleared his throat. “Oh, yes. The potion. Sorry.” Severus and I took the floo to his quarters.

   As we landed into the fireplace, Severus called his house elf Missy and told her about gathering some lunch for us.

     “Severus, are you alright?” I was worried, that he was ignoring me.

     “I am alright, Hermione. We are to have lunch and I need to ask you something of importance.” The food arrived on the table by the back of the room. “Sit.”

   I sat down facing the bookshelves as he sat at the end of the table next to me. Chicken and potatoes. Yum.

     “What is it you want to ask of me, Severus?” He swallowed his food down before answering.

     “Are you positive that you want to finish potions this year?” I thought about it. I really do want to be a Potions Mistress at Hogwarts.

     “I do want to be a Potions Mistress. It seems wasted to rush on such a subject as potions. If I intend on finishing before the year is over. Though, I rather study potions longer.”

    “Ah, I was hoping you would say that. Someone like you is what the future students need, Hermione. A smart intelligent muggle-born witch who is their professor in potions.”

    “Thank you, Severus. I appreciate it very much.”

    “We shall than, how well you do next term. And with that bonding potion will top that.” He sneered at no one impartial.

    “Yes, I can not wait.” He chuckled.

    After lunch, we started on the books, we keep taking from Madam Pince, but nothing was what he was looking for. Until, Severus found something in an old potions book, that mentions old dark magic.

    “I found the potion that I need for Albus.” He says, putting the book away on a shelf. “We will resume after the holidays, Hermione. If you want, you may come and we shall read together during the holidays.”

    “Oh, that would be wonderful, Severus. Thank you. I will take your offer up on it.”

   The floo sounded and Dumbledore appeared, who looked sadly at me then turned to look at Severus. “Severus, a word in my office once you are finished here. Miss. Granger, stay here. We will come back.”

    I nod as they leave on the floo, keeping me in Severus’ chambers alone and wait for him to return.

        ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

 An hour later, Severus and Albus came back from the Headmaster’s office, who both looked pale and depressed.

“What is the matter?” I ask Severus, without giving our agreement to Dumbledore.

   “Miss. Granger, we have some news for you. It is—“

   “Harry? Is he alright?” I was very worried and stood from the couch.

    “Yes, he is fine, Miss. Granger.” Dumbledore said softly. “I advise you sit for this, Miss. Granger.” He nodded to Severus. “I have just receive word from the Ministry, that the muggles found a couple dead in their—“

    “NO!” I couldn’t feel my legs, as if they were not there anymore. Severus caught me as I fell to the ground. All I knew that they were dead and I needed to cry.

  I began to sob against Severus’ chest as he held me. “What happened?” My sobs mixed with my question.

   “We think a death eater must have done this.” Dumbledore turned to Severus. “We need to go now, before they take the bodies away and get you situated in the wizarding world.”

   Leaving with the floo to his office, McGonagall dressed like a muggle grandmother and we left to the muggle world. I took them to my home, there were police cars and hospital ambulance trucks parked outside my home.

    “Sorry Miss, but you can not pass.” Some police officer said.

    “I am their daughter! Let me through!” I shouted.

   “It’s alright, Dean.” The new man said, removing the rope from it’s place. “Albus. Miss. Granger.” The police officer greeted to us, who winked at Dumbledore. He let us go pass the ropes and into the house, which still looked the same, but the blood was everywhere. The man lead us into the parlour room, there they were laid together, dead!

   “I suppose you will be with your professor from now on, Miss. Granger?” I nod.

A muggle walked over to us. “How old are you, dear?”

_Lie to her, Miss. Granger_. Dumbledore’s voice echoed in my head.

    “Sixteen, m’am.”

_How was that, professor?_ I ask him.

_Very good. They will not send you to a muggle orphanage at this age._

  “Oh, you are still young. George, she should be in a home.” The old woman said to the officer who let us in.

 “It is alright, Meg. She has these nice professors who will take her for a bit.” The woman glared at Severus. “She is almost seventeen. There is no need for a home to send her to.” The old woman nods and walked away. “I am sorry about her. She only thinks true families should be guidances of the lost children. But, I make an exception for you, Miss. Granger.”

  “Thank you, sir.”Who was this man and why did he know Dumbledore. “I do need to grab all my things and some of parent’s things, if you do not mind.”

   “Yes, of course, Miss. Granger.” My headmaster said as we walked up the stairs to my room.

 I gather all my things in bags, as Severus silenced the room. The man named George, began talking to them as I packed.

   “She does not look sixteen, Albus. I thought she was thirteen?”

   “Hermione has used a time-turner for her classes, aging her the last two months.” Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.

   “She is now seventeen, but in the muggle world, she is considered thirteen. With us now, seventeen.”

    “I’m a squib, Albus. No one will believe a traitor like me! Her secret safe with me. Those muggles will see a thirteen year old girl.”

   “Thank you.” I check the bags to make sure everything I needed was set. “Why would someone do this to me?” I whispered to myself, but I knew the four of them heard me.

   “I think it was a death eater, honest.” George says, Albus smiled.

  “It is not like I forgot the wizarding world all together, Ministry asks for my help sometimes, in exchange for wizarding things—like the Prophet.“ He turned to me.

  “Miss. Granger, you have so much more in life. Your parents would be proud.” I nod.

  “Hermione, are you alright?” Severus says as I stared out the window of my bedroom. He turned his head to look at what I was seeing; a man in death eater robes, hidden behind the large tree, watching me furiously.“Lucius.” Severus muttered, but I heard him. “You stay here! Do not follow me! I’ll be back. Minnie, watch her.” The potions master left my bedroom, as McGonagall stood next to me, taking Severus’ space.

  Albus frowned as he nodded. “We must wait. Hermione go get what you want.” I nod before noticing Severus apparate next to the giant tree and attack his friend. After twenty minutes, Snape returned grimly and nodded to Dumbledore. “We will be in the bedroom.” He says as McGonagall nods to her headmaster.

 George spoke after they left us. “I will fake the chance of you getting a muggle guardian, instead having Minerva or someone in the wizarding world be with you. This is not where you’re meant to be, Miss. Granger.”

  The muggle named Meg came into the kitchen as we packed some things in muggle boxes. “The authorities are here to pick the girl up.” George glared at the old woman. “I called them. She needs to be in a home.”

  “What did I tell you, Meg! She is in school and right now she is about to leave to go back to the boarding school! Tell them that she does not want to go—“

   “Not police, George. There are other men out there, in the parlour, waiting to talk to her.” I was confused at what the muggle was saying.

    “Let them in, then!” The woman let three men into my kitchen, but they were Ministry officials. Fudge and two Magical officers. Albus came into the kitchen with Severus, who stood close length of my back, glaring at Fudge.

  “Thank you, Meg.” Fudge said, as she left. “Miss. Granger, I want to say with my condolences of the loss of your parents.

 I am sorry this has happened, though I want arrange you to live with a wizarding family. You are still under age, honestly, this is best for your safety—“

   “She is not underage, Cornelius. Hermione is seventeen.” Dumbledore said proudly to the Minister.

 

_Severus, I thought we were not telling the Ministry._

_I thought that too. I hope this saves you being with a pureblood family._

 

“Albus, she is not seventeen, look at her! “ My headmaster nodded, as I took off the glamour charm. I was two feet taller again, showing my new real age. “Blasted! Insufferable, how could it be!?”

    “She asked for triple classes and I gave it to her. She is succeeding in all her classes. In the wizarding world, she is legal. Thus, she will be staying with us during the holidays and summer holiday.”

   “Very well, I will look pass this situation, Albus. Came to the Ministry before Hogwarts and sign some papers, no not for guardianship. Good day, Professors. Miss. Granger.” Fudge left with the workers.

   “Finally. I can leave. I got most of everything I wanted.” I sigh. “May we go, please?” Albus nodded.

    “I will send the other things to Hogwarts, if you need anything at all.”

     “Yes, thank you!”

 

We left for Hogwarts. I took my things to my dorm and sat up in the bed, thinking of my parents. I miss them. I began to cry. It hurts so much!

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to make the space not too spacious and not too small either? Please let me know.


	5. Chap 4: Courting Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Boyfriend

**|December 11th 1993|**

**|Hermione|**

      It had been a month since my parents were killed. I was set to stay with The Weasleys over the holiday, but I told Dumbledore that I did want to, because they had Molly and I had no mother. He agreed and said I could stay wherever I liked in the castle. It was two weeks before Christmas, Fred and I had been dating since my birthday in September. They thought I was fourteen, but I really wasn’t.

 Fred and I were sitting under a tree by The Black Lake, cuddled close together with his arm around my waist, as my hand was on his thigh. In the distance I saw a blonde speck, near the castle.

 Draco. He was not alone. I notice the a dark skinned Slytherin boy, Blaise and I knew the other was Teddy.I do not think they were happy to see me with a Weasley. Or Draco’s insult ‘Weasel’.

   “Love, do not look now, by three snakes are coming!” Fred says, as I remove my hand from his thigh, which he frowned.

   “Why look, Zabini, it’s the mudblood and one twin Weasel—alone together!” Drake sneered at Fred, ignoring my glare.

   “It seems we have interrupted a date, Draco.” Blaise snickered.

 Teddy slightly smiled in my direction, sadly, as he nodded to Draco. “Weasel, you got two minutes until I hex you!” Teddy shouted at Fred.

  “Why!? So, you can hurt my girl!? Bloody hell, insufferable! I won’t let you near her, you hear!” Fred stood his ground.

  “Need to teach you a lesson, Weasel!” Draco hissed.

  “Stop! I’ll tell him.” Fred’s face contorted at the confusion. “If you promise to never tell anyone, not Harry, Ron or George!” Fred nodded. “I became friends with them, the day we all got on the train. I was tired of rivalry, so the lot of us talk.”

  “Mione? They are snakes! Why!?”

  “You and Harry have this problem about calling them ‘snakes’.” I sigh. “You promise now, right?”

  “Yes, babe. I joke around and prank with Georgie, but if something serious, I take it into consideration.” Freddie nods, as the three snickered.

  “Boys!” They stopped immediately, but glared at Fred. “Stop it!”

   “Come on, mates. We do not want to make her angrier than she already is.” Draco nodded, then smiling before saying “See you later, Mia.” As they walked towards the castle. I knew what he meant.

   “I thought they would never leave. So, for the holiday, I was thinking if you wanted to come to the—“

   “Fred, I loved to, but right now, I just need the holiday to myself. McGonagall is my guardian, remember? I love your mum, I do. As a orphan witch, I—I—I—“ I started to sob.

   “It’s alright, love. I understand. Maybe Dumbledore owled my mother about it, honestly. Then, I could give you my gift now.” Freddie pulled a tiny box form his pocket.“It’s a promise ring, love. I promise to love, and treat you with all the love you deserve.” He placed the ring on my finger. “I love you, Mione.”

   “I love you too, Freddie!” He wraps his arm around my waist.

Later that night, the boys and I were meeting, as Severus and I would not resume until after the holidays. I walk into the room of requirements, seeing them sitting on the couch stare into the fire.

   “Mia, you dating one of the twin Weasels? How Gryffindor of you.” Drake smirked.

   “Yes, I am. It is none of your business, Draco.” I shouted at the blonde.

He strutted his way over to me, harshly pulling my body towards his, as his hands roughly grab each cheek of my bum and locked his lips with mine. Draco moved down to my neck, before saying “You’re mine, Granger!’

Theo cleared his throat. “She is **ours** , mate. And only ours.” He says, winking, as Blaise licked his lips seductively.

Draco growled at Teddy, angrily. “Oi, you don’t gotta be possessive of her.” He pulled a box out of his robes. “Here Mia, a Christmas gift for you.”

I open the box, it was a necklace; silver chain with his name in green cursive at the bottom of the jewelry. “Teddy, you shouldn’t have.” I kiss his cheek.

  “Mine next, Mia.” Blaise gave me a smaller box.

I open it, finding a bracelet; a tiny gold plaque with his name engraved in the center of it. “Blaisey, place it on me?” I extend myleft hand to my dark wizard. He claps the bracelet around my wrist. I peck his lips. “Thank you.”

  “I got you something, love.” Drake says, giving me a third box.

 This one was a charm bracelet; a red heart charm with his name engraved in bright silver letters. “Drakey, so sweet of you.” He claps the bracelet on my right wrist, before snogging my face off. “Thank you, boys. I have gifts for you.” I took three tiny objects from my pocket and enlarged them, giving each of them, something special.

  Draco got a ring, with a snake tangled round the base, and a green emerald in the middle of the ring. Blaise got ‘Dating Advice for Wizards’ book. Teddy received a new poetry book and a journal where he could write his inspirations.

  “Mia, a journal?” Teddy asks, as Draco and Blaise snickered.

  “For inspiration, silly. I have my own journal, but lately, you lot have been taking my free time—“ I snickered.

   “What!?” They yelled in union.

  “I am only joking, boys. There has been no time with homework and classes.” I smile.

  “Babe, why did you give me a dating book?” Blaise asks, as I saddled in his lap.

  “You need practice, Blaise.” I said smugly, as Draco howled with laughter.

  “Oi mate, it is not funny! I am perfectly good at dating!”

   “It’s the snogging you need work on, Zabini.” I shyly say, as Blaise frowned at the comment. Teddy snickered as Drake tries to keep a straight face.

   “Mia, is this a mood ring?” Draco asks, as I climb into his lap.

   “Yes, I had it charmed to my emotions. You’ll always know what I’m feeling, Drakey.” I laid a hand on his chest and another round his neck.

   "Babe.” His arms snakes slowly down my body to my bum cheeks, before harshly grabbing each cheek and instantly snogged my face off. “Thank you, my love.”

   “Anything for my Drakey.” I said seductively before turning in his lap to face the couch, where my other two boys sat. “Now, another rule. Draco was given a ring, it knows my emotions and that will tell you boys if you are needed. Learn the colors. This always means between you lot, Malfoy is in charge. But, as you are with me, I am your Mistress. Is that right?” I was puzzled, was Mistress the right word to use.

   “You are dating twin Weasel and seeing us behind his back. I can tell uncle is smitten with you, babe. So sooner or later, he will confess his feelings towards you, thus if you feel the same as he does.” Drake says, as his arms cuddled around to my front. “I say you are our Mistress, Mia. Mistress Mia.” He started to nip at my neck, slowly and steadily.

   “I love the sound of that, Drakey.” I moan as he found a soft spot on my neck. “Mistress Mia. You are only allowed to use this name, when we are here, do you three understand?” Blaise and Teddy nodded. Draco bite base of where my neck and shoulder meet. “A yes from Draco.” His arms slid their way down to my thighs and gripping onto them tightly as I moan loudly from his nipping session.

    “Mia, I want a turn.” Blaise whimpered.

   “Not now, Zabini.” I hissed at him before turning over in Draco’s lap. “I’m not ready to go further, Drakey. You are right about your god-father, I fancy him very much!” I sigh.

   “You really are a Mistress, a bad sexy one.” He kissed my lips.

   “Yes, though in the future, I might have to let Fred go. It is not the time for that yet, but he is a good boy. One day, he’ll understand.” I slid off his lap before saddling into Blaise’s lap. “Your turn, Zabini.” I began snogging the second Slytherin boy, before claiming his curls into my fingers. “You need some work to do, Blaisey.” The dark-skinned boy frowned, before I crawled over to Theo. “Teddy, oh, Teddy.” He slowly and passionately kissed my lips before letting go.”But, Teddy?”

  “Not feeling very well, love. I do not want to make you sick.”

  “I see, Teddy.” I rest my hand on his chest. “That is sweet of you, Nott. Thank you. If I do get sick, will you take care of me?”

  “Of course, babe. I’ll do anything for you, Mistress Mia.” Theo snaked his arm around my waist.

  “Now boys, it is time of curfew. Thus, being midnight, we must sleep here to avoid Filch. The bedroom, upstairs. Blaise you have the couch. Teddy, Draco?”

  “Why do I have to be on the couch?” He whined.

  “You did not snog well enough, hence you being on the couch. Goodnight, Blaisey.” I kiss his lips before straddling off Theo’s lap and walking up to the bedroom. “Silence the door, Drake.” I say as I charm my clothes off to my undergarments. “Perfect.” Teddy and Draco drooled as I climb into the bed. “Coming, boys?” They nod before slithering on either side of me.

   “Goodnight, boys.” I said sleepily.

   “Goodnight, Mia.” They both said, then kissing each of my hands.

           ***** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** 

 

I woke up to kisses against my neck, which was lovely and sweet to which ever boy was playing with my affections.

  “Morning, Mia.” Draco’s deep voice dragged out as he continued to kiss my neck.

  “Morning, loverboy. Where’s Teddy?” I ask as I heard the bedroom door open.

  “Morning, Babe.” Theo walked in with a lap tray with a plate of English breakfast. “I made these for you, Mia.” He sits on the other side of me, as I jabbed at the eggs.

   “Thank you, Teddy. So sweet of you.” I stuff my mouth full of a piece of egg, “How long did it take you to make this, love?”

   “I got up before 4, could not sleep. I ate my breakfast first, then made yours.” Draco reaches over my plate to grab a strip of bacon, Theo slaps his hand away. “That’s for Mia. I made your breakfast, you bloke!”

  “Fine.” Drake pouted. I waved a strip in his face. “Thanks, Mia.” He took it and ate it hungrily.

   “You have a plate downstairs and go before Blaise eats it all.” Draco runs out of the room, leaving Theo and I alone.

   “Teddy Bear, can you do this for me every morning?” I finish my sausage links.

   “I guess I can. If we stayed here instead of our proper dormitories?” He says, before kissing my temple.

  “Wait, are you staying for the holidays?”

  “Yeah, my father prefers it that way.” Theo snorted.

  “We can stay here. McGonagall says I can stay wherever I want.” I place the tray to the side. “What about Blaise?”

  “You should ask him. His mother travels around.” I lift the sheets away from my body, but before I got out of bed, Theo pulled my body towards him and began snogging my face off. He leaned in hovering over my small frame, pinning my arms to the mattress, and licked my lips for entrance. I accepted. Our tongues danced in each other’s mouths, until I pulled away from his lips.

   “I am sorry, Teddy. I am still not ready.” He kissed my lips.

   “Do not worry, love. When you’re ready.” Teddy slid into his side of the bed.

   “Thank you, Teddy Bear.”

   “Oi mate, when do we get our girl back?” Blaise says on the other side of the door.

   “We’re coming, Blaisey.” I answer as I cleared the tray. Theo opened the door, revealing Blaise and Drake standing, glaring at Theodore. “Boys, calm down. Nothing happened.” I lied as we move into the common area.

   Later that day, I had gone to Dumbledore to ask him about the sleeping arrangements for the boys and I.

  “You lot will be the only students here during the holidays, I suppose it is alright to let you stay in the room of requirements together.” He says, with a twinkle in his eye. “I know you will not—‘

   “Oh, no sir. I would never do such a thing.” I nod.

  “Very well. You start after the term exams are over.”

  “Yes, sir.” I smile. “Thank you, sir.” He nods, as I leave.

 I decided to visit Severus before lunch starts. “Come in, Miss Granger.” His voice sounds like an angel’s.

   “Yes, sir?” I say, noticing he was not in his robes. “Severus, you are—um—“

   “Oh, yes this. Do not bother.” His shirt and black muggle jeans. “Hermione, what is the matter?”

   “Nothing. I came to see you. I miss researching in the books.” I sigh, looking into his dark black eyes.

   “Yes, of course you do, Hermione.” He smirked proudly. “I would like to ask if you would join me for dinner tonight? I do know exams start tomorrow, thus I am positive you will do well.”

   “Thank you, Severus.” I blush. “How shall I wear for dinner?”

  “Formal. Posh. Proper. Come by 5 pm.” Dinner started at 6, not 5. “Yes, it is early, though earlier the better.”

  “I was a bit gobsmacked, that’s all.” I sigh. “I’ll see you for dinner, Severus.” He smiles as I leave his chambers.

After hours of doing my homework with my Slytherin trio, I waved my wand to change my clothes into a proper evening dress. I notice the boys drooling at the sight of me.

  “Not for you, boys. Goodnight.” I leave the room of requirements to the dungeons. My beautiful red grown dress, showed my breasts a bit, but I hadn’t cared. I took my glamour charm off, so Severus could feel best that I was my real age and not a thirteen year old. “Severus?”

 The potions master opened the door, pulling me into his private quarters, and began snogging my face off.

  “Severus, I thought this was a dinner.”

  “Dinner is not ready yet, love.” He started to snog me again, before his hands traveled down my thighs and to my bum. Severus lifted my body off the ground and I wrap my legs around his torso, as my arms round his thick neck. “I do admit since we began on the potion this term, I have fancied you, even after you said that your age grew. I had not the chance to tell the truth because mentally you are not student, though you take it physically.” Severus says, before kissing between my breasts.

  “I fancy you too, Severus.” I say, as I felt his tongue against my skin. “Oh! Please, Severus.” I dragged out, trying to catch my breath.

  “Dinner is ready, Master.” A house elf says, as Severus pulled away from my cleavage.

  “Thank you, Kit.” Severus tighten his arms round my waist and carried me to a small long table by the the bookshelves. He set me into a chair facing the bookshelves, before he sat down at the end of the table on my left. “I hope you like it, love.”

  “Beef Wellington.” I said, as the food appeared on the table. My parents. “I am sorry, Severus. I can not eat this.” In that moment, I broke sobbing in my hands.

  “Love, it is alright. I dare say we shall sod dinner then, and have tea or butterbeer.” Severus says, getting up from his chair and taking my hand in his. “Come, my darling.” I stand from my chair and he led me by the fireplace. “You are distraught, my dear. I had not known that was your last meal with your parents before term began.” I glared at him. “I wanted to save you the trouble of telling me why, darling.” He pecked my lips.

  “Oh, Severus. I am deeply sorry about dinner. It came so sudden, I had not choose to destroy your plans.” I lean against his chest, as one of his arms circled my body.

  “It is perfectly alright, my little lioness. No need to apologize. I could have had the elves make something else if you prefer it?” Severus said sweetly with a small growl of endurance.

  “Not right now, Severus. Please.” I pulled away from him but, yet very close to his chest.

He leaned down closer, with our noses pressed against each other as he slowly took his lips upon mine and exploded with passionate. Then, he lifted me off the ground and taking us to his bedroom. After twenty minutes of my love sucking my slit. _I needed him. Bloody hell!_

   “I need you, Severus! I want you!” I shouted at my professor.

  “I wish not to rush you, my darling girl. Please, we will once you are ready.” His fingers crest the outline of my vagina. “Stay still, my little lioness.” He says, hovering his large body over my small frame as his fingers plunged into my cunt.

  I moaned. “Yes!”

 He does it for the next ten minutes before he slides his fingers out of my vagina and lays in the space besides me. “I love you, Severus.” I said unexpectedly and immediately regretting that I blurted it out. “I am sorry. I hadn’t meant to say it like this and you—“

  “My love, do not fret.” His body chuckled upon the bed as he huddled my body close to his. “I do love you too, Hermione.” Severus says, as he pecked my temple.

  “You do!?” I was baffled. He nods. “Oh my. Godric sakes.” I giggled. “I am delighted that you feel that way, Severus.”

  “Of course, I do, love. I know it’s quite sudden in our friendship, but every time you came to help research with me—I—I—“

  “I felt the same towards you, but I hadn’t’t known how to tell you.” I say, laying my hand on his chest.

  “That shall not matter, darling. We are together now.” Severus smiled brightly, before resting his hand on my flat belly. “Love, my godson and his mates—“

  “Oh, Severus! I have not been sexual active with Drakey, Blaisey or Teddy. Mostly snogging, not every second when we are together, but they are boys. They need attention.” I huffed.

  “I wondered. You seem too friendly with them, my love.” He snorted as I giggled at my boyfriend’s jealousy. “Honestly my lioness, do not let them get the best of you. You understand, darling?”

  “Yes, Severus.” I said, nestling my head under the croak of his neck. “Night, love.”

   “Night, my little-know-all.” My boyfriend pecked atop of my head as I fell sleep.

 


	6. Chap 5: Toss into the Snake Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Dark Lord....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a better title, so sorry. I don't have a better one that goes along with this chapter...  
> If there are errors, sorry!

**|December 20th 1993|**

**|Hermione|**

 

        I can finally breath! Holidays are almost here and I can spend time with Severus in his chambers. The exams were over. The holidays were in four days and It was time to move into the room of requirements with the three Slytherin boys. I would meet them there after spending time with Severus in his chambers. I do have a lot to work with going from the dungeons and the room of requirements. Oi, I am in for some exercise round the castle. 

     “Love, are you sure you’ll be alright?” My dungeon bat boyfriend asks, after another snogging session in his bed.

     “Yes, Sev. They won’t hurt me. I’ll have them by my side.” I assured the potions master.

     “I need you to be safe, darling. You do not know what they are capable of.” He sighed, before kissing my lips.

“I love you, Severus. The boys are harmless. If I need you, I’ll come stay in bed with you.”

“Fine. Stay with those dunderheads, if you prefer it. I love you, my lioness. Please be safe.” Severus says, as I pecked the bridge of his nose.

“I am always safe.” I climb out of his bed, getting dressed into my muggle clothes, before leaning in and kissing my boyfriend.

     “I will not be here for Christmas, love. Dumbledore asks of my service.” I frown that I won’t see my dungeon love for Christmas. “We will exchange gifts on New Years, darling. I will be back by then. Alright?” Severus had gotten dressed and enclosed my body into his arms.

    “Alright.” I sigh as I turn away from his dark eyes.

    “Lioness, it is only until next week.” He growled as his hand lifted my chin to face him. “I love you very much, witch. Do you not trust me!?” 

    “You know I love you, Severus.” I wrap my arms round his neck. “I trust you with all my heart.”

    “I appreciate that, my darling girl. You do not know how much it means to me, lioness.” Severus hands traveled down to my bum.

    “I believe in you and I always will.” He smirked at my encouragement as I smile.

    “Go. They will be worried about you soon.” I nod as Severus pulled away from my hold. “Be safe, my darling.”

    “You too, Severus.” I kiss his cheek before I left his chambers.

  I made my way to the room of requirements, while entering through the door, someone’s hands grab my jumper and pulled my body against theirs.

    “Mia, where’ve you been?” _Drakey_.

    “I was with your godfather, Malfoy. Do not test me.” I glared at the blonde Slytherin.

    “Sorry Mia. I just worry about you.” He released the hem of my jumper. “I care about you, babe.” His arm snaked round my waist.

    “I care about you too, Drakey.” I wrap my arms around his neck. “More than you’ll ever know, dear.” We kissed passionately, our tongues danced in his mouth. Someone cleared their throat and Draco released my lips from his.

   “Oi Malfoy, take the piss! Mia needs Teddy and I too.” Blaise scoffed.

   “Zabini, how dare you say that to him! I am your mistress and do not speak to your upper in such terms!” I screeched at the dark-skinned wizard.

   “Yes, Mistress Mia! I shall never speak such things to you.” He kneeled to the ground I worship on and enfolded his arms around my legs. “I am sorry, Mistress!” Blaise sobbed uncontrollably, as Teddy glared at his mate and shook his head.

   “Next time, I will not think twice to punish you, Zabini!” I growled at the dark wizard boy.

   “Yes, Mistress! I do not want to be punished—“ He tightly held onto my ankles as he notice his best friend stand tall next to me. I harshly grabbed a bit of his curls into my hand and pulled him up from his knees. “Draco, I am so—“

   “Teddy, care to join me tonight?” Nott nodded, sneering at Blaise as he walked by him. “Draco, stay with him tonight. You are his upper, unlike I.” The blonde nods before kissing my cheek. “Night, Zabini. Night, Drakey.” I lead Teddy into the bedroom upstairs, closing the door behind us and silencing the room. “I am very tired, Theo.” I settle my arms around his torso. Teddy sneaked his arms around my small frame.

  “I am too, Mistress.” He knew to never cross his girl unlike Blaise.

   “I feel like sleeping naked, do you?” I ask my love muffin. He nods as he undresses to his birthday suit. I wave my wand to take off my clothes and slid under the covers with Teddy. “I have nicknames for you lot.” I tell him as he pins my naked body close to his. My fourth boyfriend nods happily.

   “You are love muffin. Drake is Hot Stuff. Blaise is paws because he is too clingy.”

   “Love muffin? But Mistress, I am not a muffin.”

   “You love me, do you not?”

   “Yes, Mistress. I love you.”

   “And muffin because you are so lovable.” I kiss his nose. “Goodnight, my love muffin.”

   “Goodnight, Mistress.”

 

     ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******

  

**|December 21st 1993|**

 

The next morning, we went down to The Great Hall for breakfast and found one small table in the middle of the room. It had seated four chairs; which only meant that it was for the four us. Usually students were left here who could not go home during the holidays, but this year it seems everyone went home. Harry had somehow gone to The Weasleys for the holidays and not at Hogwarts. Dumbledore winked as we took our seats. Theo and Blaise began playing footsies with me under the table, as Drake laid his hand on my thigh.

  "He is watching us, babe." Draco whispered in my ear. 

  "I know, Drakey. I do not care if he is or not. We are the only students here." 

  "Does he know about us, Mia?" My Love Muffin asks, as his foot became my footrest. 

  "How the bloody hell should I care, Teddy." 

 I knew the Headmaster was watching, but I hadn’t cared. They were my boys and I was their Mistress. Dumbledore had felt familiar to me, but I couldn't place it and it was a bit annoying, honestly. At the moment, I was with my boys and that's all that matter to me. 

 After breakfast, we went back to our temporary dorm and played exploding snaps.

 

        ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******

   

       It was finally New Years Eve. I told Draco that I would be with his godfather and won’t be back until tomorrow. He nods as I leave. They were gonna spend time alone without their Mistress. I knock on Severus’ chambers.

    “Come in, darling.” I quickly undone the glamour spell and walk into his quarters. “I missed you!” Severus says, engulfing me into his arms and began to snog my face off.

    “I missed you too, Sev.”

   After some time in his couch, snogging and talking, we ate dinner and almost made love, but he stopped before going any further. Now, it was twenty minutes until the New Year. I had given him a new potions book that he hadn’t had yet. My boyfriend took a box out of his robes and held my left hand in his as he watched the clock.

  “Lioness, I love you with all my heart. I will protect you, care for you, treat you as the queen you are meant to be. I can not live without you, darling. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?” The clock was ticking. 10. 9.

 8. 7.

   “Yes, Severus!” He smiled as he put the ring on my finger.

 6. 5.

 He held me close against his body as the clock ticked.

 4. 3.

  My fiancé leaned over my small body before licking his lips.

 2. 1.

  Our mouths collided passionately as we rang in the New Year as an engaged couple.

  “Happy New Year, darling.”

  “Happy New Year, dear.”

 I had taken Fred’s promise ring off after exams because I did not want my boys to be angry or that Severus would be curious as to who had his little-know-it-all.

  “I promise we will shag after we are married. I want you to be pure for as long as possible.” I nod, agreeing. “How does the summer sound, my love?”

  “I would love to marry you in the summer, Severus!” I moan as he marked my skin.

       

           ****** ****** ****** ****** ******* ****** ****** 

   

        February passed. March passed. April passed. May passed. Sirius survived. He escaped on Buckbeak. I hadn’t told my fiancé the truth about Sirius.I had finished all my classes for the next four years. Except potions. Severus and I will take our time with the subject. I moved into Severus’ quarters to be near my young men. Dumbledore had lied to my friends about why I had gone down to the dungeons to live with the potions master. I had broken up with Fred two weeks before his birthday. Severus says I had to wait because five months was too short to break off with Weasley. I lied to Fred like Dumbledore had for my Gryffindor mates.

  Severus and I were planning for our wedding. He says no one can know of our marriage, so we were to pick flowers and our attire only. I agreed with my fiancé because I had no parents left to see me get married. It was awful that they died before I could even get married, though, I do think they wouldn't agree of my marriage to Severus. My parents are a bit older than Severus, it wouldn't seem right that my fiance is in his thirties and not a tad closer to my age, though they would like to have a son-in-law to be a year older. 

   “I love you, lioness.”

   “I love you too, Sev.” I lay my hand upon his chest as we cuddled close in our now shared bed.

  The last two weeks of school came around and it was time to leave for Spinner’s End. I said goodbye to my Slytherin boys, who I redeemed my relationship with behind Severus’ back. Draco was the only one who knew about Severus and I, but he hadn’t cared that I was engaged to his godfather. He still wanted me badly and I agreed. I told them that I will see them when term began in the fall, Drake smirked as I kissed Teddy’s cheek.

   “Be careful with him, love.”

   “I always am, hot stuff.” I kiss his cheek before they left the potions classroom.

  After the students left, Severus and I headed to his childhood home in Spinner’s End. “We shall have dinner at 6. Until then, You are my appetizer!” My fiancé sped up to his bedroom, laying me softly onto the bed and hovered himself atop of my small body.

   “Severus, you have picked a date, right?” I advise that he choose the day because we had no plans.

   “Yes, Darling Girl. I did. We will wed on the 8th.”

   “That’s in a few days, dear.”

   “I know, my love. I want to spend all summer married to you.” I smile, thinking of how sweet my fiancé was being.

   “You are the best, Sevy.” I kiss him hungrily

   “My princess.” He mutters in my ear.

 After we snogged in bed, we dressed and went down for dinner. Bangers and mash with wine.

   “All for you, my princess.” I sat at the dinning table with my future husband and began eating.

   “Thank you, dear.”

   

       ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** 

 

**| July 8th 1994|**

    Today is finally the morning of our wedding. I am so happy! I get to marry the man of my dreams and the love of my life. Severus Snape, potions master and professor. My fiance told me that we were going out for our wedding ceremony; not Hogwarts. I had chosen a beautiful elegant old fashioned white dress. Severus’ tuxedo was a dark black, with a white undershirt and a Slytherin tie. A red rose pinned to his robes to support his future bride.

   “We must leave, my darling.”

   “I am ready.” I walk over to my fiancé and kiss his cheek.

   “First, you must put this on.” It was a black bandana and I tied it round my eyes. “Where we’re going is a surprise.”

 I felt the apparition. We landed, but where? I sat down in chair, strapped and tied by Severus. I felt someone watching me, though I could not feel my fiance's eyes lay upon me, though it was another wizard, much more powerful than Severus. 

    “Hermione Granger. The muggle-born witch. Friends with Harry Potter.” A voice says, evilly.

    “Who said that?” I asked, still could not see.

    “I am Lord Voldemort. Severus’ master. Leader of the Death Eaters.”

          _Severus. He must have known this whole time._

        _I did, love. I am sorry._

 I ignored him. “How dare you kill Harry’s parents!” I shouted at Lord Voldemort.

    “A few years too late, do you not think, Severus?” He laughs with my fiancé. I could sense Severus was not sincere with his laugh. “I demand to kill your friend, but I have thought of another plan. One that involves the needs of a intelligent muggle-born witch like yourself. You are to help, but I will explain until you accept it.”

   “Anything. I’ll do anything for Harry.” I heard Voldemort snort as I mentioned my friend’s name.

   “I need you to be a spy like dear Severus. Thus, you are not only a spy but a Mistress.” That sounded familiar. I gasped. The boys. “You know that Severus proposed for you to be his wife. I am now offering the same to you, Hermione. Will you be my Dark Mistress and wife?”

        _All for Harry_ , I thought.

   “Yes, My Lord.” I felt the bandana came off my face and I was able to see a tiny figure in the chair across from me. It was The Dark Lord.

   “The night I killed Potter’s parents. I tried to kill him, but he—“

   “Yes, it backfired on you, My Lord. I know the story.” He grinned sheepishly as the ropes were untied from my chair.

   “How old are you?”

   “Seventeen, My Lord. It was the use of a time-turner.” He nods, approving my age.

   “Come, my Dark Mistress. Sit in my chair and I in your lap.” I obeyed my soon-to-be husband and sat in his chair with him in my lap. “Now, we have more to discuss, but you may choose what we shall do first, Mistress.” I nod. “You bond to Severus and I. Or we talk of my plans before the bonding. Which do you choose?”

   “Plans, My Lord. I would like to know what we are doing for safety reasons.”

   “I told you she was bright, My Lord.” My fiancé says, smiling over to me in the other chair.

   “Indeed she is, Severus. You choose a brilliant witch as our wife.” The Dark Lord clears his throat. “Tonight. Severus and you will consummate your marriage. As I can not bed you quiet yet. This other part of the plan, is of you serving as a child bearer for your husbands. I need a new army in a few years as the current ones I have are dunderheads.” I giggle softly. He smirks at my reaction. “As a Dark Mistress, you will have power over the Death Eaters when I am unavailable for them and over your three future husbands.”

   “Three husbands, My Lord?”

   “Yes, you are Mistress. And a Mistress shall have more than one husband.”

   “I understand, My Lord.”

   “All of this will be smooth, if you obey and listen to orders. If you do not, punishment for you. Stern and hard.”

   “Yes, My Lord.”

   “Give me your left hand.” I obeyed him and he placed his tiny left hand against mine. “Severus, the potion please.” My fiancé gave Voldemort the potion we had been working on since the beginning of the school year.” He gulped a bit of it then handed the bottle vial to me. I drank the rest of it. There were sparks, like fireworks inside my body as rings appeared on each of our ring finger. “Madam Riddle.” He kissed my left hand.

   “Master Riddle.” I smile at my first husband.

  Severus took another beaker from his robes. Our left hands joined together and he drank some of the potion before handing it to me. I gulped it all down and I felt the same feeling I did with The Dark Lord bonding with Severus. Rings appeared on our fingers, but my marriage ring to his was atop of my marriage ring to Riddle. I have two husbands now. I am very happy.

   “Dark Mistress, please spread your legs as we place a womb spell on your body.” I listened to my master husband. “Though, I am weak. I can still cast a spell.” He slowly raised his hand and breathed before chanting the dark magic spell. “REVEROF EEHT NO THGINTROF A HTBMOW!” I felt my stomach tingle as the spell settled itself forever. I closed my legs. “I have a room done for your special night as second husband and wife. It is upstairs. I advise that you stay here for the summer because the Mistress is needed before term begins.”

   “Yes, my Lord.” I set him down alone in his chair. “Goodnight, Master Riddle.”

   “Goodnight, Madam Riddle.” He nods, as a sign to leave him alone.

  Severus and I descended to the second floor, a bedroom door had ’Snape’ on a silver plague. My husband pulled four tiny bags from his robes and enlarged them. He knew we were staying here. _Bloody hell!_

   “Why are there four bags?” I ask my dungeon bat husband as his arm whipped around my waist.

   “One for each of us. One bag for our personal things since we are staying here with The Dark Lord. And the last are of baby things once you birth our children before the summer is over.” I glared at him as we fell onto the bed.

   “Yes, I suppose you’re right, dear.” My husband smirked as my wedding dress hiked up my stomach. “Oh, Severus!”

   “I promised I would shag you once we married. I have kept it, Madam Snape. Have I not?”

   “You did, Master Snape.” Severus smiled sadly before thrusting into my cunt. “I saved myself for someone special. I had been waiting since we became close.” My husband licked my lips for entrance.

   After a beautiful wedding night, I saw my belly grow a few inches that had once been my flat stomach. Magic. _I love it_!

   “Goodnight, Mrs. Snape.” Severus sang, as he kissed my belly.

   “Goodnight, Mr. Snape.” I laid my hand upon his chest and cuddled close to his body.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Goodnights' are always at the end of almost every chapter. Sorry, if you don't like it. :(  
> Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Peace and Love!


	7. Chap 6: Snape's Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snape's four sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's crappy. This has been posted somewhere else, why it's horrid to look at.

**|Hermione|**

       My husbands and I have done well here at Riddle Manor. I spent a lot time with them, but mostly with Tom. He advise I call him that with personal and once we are alone type of matters. I do not mind, it is better than calling him ‘The Dark Lord’ every second I am with him. Our second week has started now and I was due for the baby in three days. Severus had become nervous, I could tell. He was only thirty-four and having his first child.

   We had been choosing names for the baby, even The Dark Lord was giving his gallons into the bottle. It is an expression.

   “I love you, darling.” My second husband laid his hand on my large whale belly and kissed it.

   “I love you too, Sev.” I tangle my left hand with his and rested them together.

 Tom’s expression saddened as Severus seemed all too happy with our soon birth of his child.

   “Master Riddle, we should not gloat in front of you. I am sorry.” I turn to husband number two and nod. “Let’s retire to our room, dear.”

   “Madam Riddle, a word with you please?” The Dark Lord says, nodding to Severus to leave the room. “Do we have a future death eater in our mist?”

   “I have not found out. We want it as a surprise, Tom.” My first husband jested for me to come towards him and I slowly listened as he placed his hand on my enormous belly. “Ah. It is a boy. Nine pounds and eight inches. A future Death Eater.”

 “He will be, My Lord. I promise he will follow you, Tom.” He grinned happily.

 “Goodnight, My Lady.”

 “Goodnight, My Lord.” I left the parlour and met Severus in the hallway to go to our room.

    ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

**|July 21st 1994|**

   I had been in labor all day. My water broke late into the night of the twentieth. Finally after many hours, alone with Severus helping as I gave him his first child.Today, our son was born. Severus Tobias Snape the 2nd. Nine pounds and eight inches. Tom was right. My son was very difficult to have, but I had my husband by my side. I watched as my son looked up from my arms.

  “Hi, baby. It’s Mummy.” Severus climbed into the space next to me, smiling at his son and kissed my temple.

  “Thank you, princess. You did wonderful.” He enclosed my arms with his and the other around my shoulders.

  “I could not have done it without you, dear.” We kissed passionately. “When do we—“

  “In four days time. I am sorry as this is not what you planned for our marriage to look like.”

  “I’ll be alright with it as time goes on.” I sigh. “I finally have a child and he will keep me sane.”

 My husband nodded, before slowly taking my son in his own arms. “Hello, little one.”

I smile at my husband as I fell asleep from the hard work.

       ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

**|July 25th 1994|**

     Severus and I conceived again…

   The baby will be here in two weeks. Tom and I sat in his cushion throne chair by the fireplace and talked of his evil future of us. My second husband was upstairs taking care of our son.

“Once I kill Harry Potter, we will rule the WIzarding World together!” He laughed before coughing.

 “Yes, dear.” I smile. I am starting to like the idea. “We can not just kill Harry, My Lord. If we do, The light will be able to defeat us. You will be gone.” I tried not to cry in front of my boss husband.

  “I suppose, Mistress. You are right. We must kill them all!”

  “Then we rule the Wizarding World, My Lord.” I paused. “What about the muggle world? What do we do with them?” I was raised a muggle, but now I was a proud witch with two loving husbands.

  “I have not thought of them, My Lady. One day, we will figure that together. Mostly after I am resurrected, is when we plan the rest of our future.”

  “Yes, My Lord.”

  “I have heard that the Triwizard Tournament is being revived and held at Hogwarts this next school year.” I read it in the Hogwarts A History book. “Yes, you know about the 1794 accident, I suppose, Madam Riddle.” I nod. “I herd my information from a Ministry official and I have another spy going to Hogwarts as a professor. His name Barty Crouch Jr and will impersonate as a known auror Alastor Moody.”

  “That is a brilliant plan, Tom.”

  “I know. He will help in getting Harry Potter to me!” He looks up at me. “I do hope my gabbing has not upset you, Dark Mistress.”

  “No, it is not. I am your wife and I will forever support you, My Lord.”

  “I have chosen the most honorable and trustful wife.”

  “Forever I will be.” He crackled, kissing my hand and held onto my fingers.

          >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>

**|August 8th 1994|**

     “Severus!” I screamed, in utter pain as contractions came. 

     “Once more, love.” I pushed and pushed.

 A cry came from my husband’s arms. It was another boy. Eight pounds and seven inches.

   Zeus Thomas Snape.

   “He’s beautiful, darling.” Sev says, wrapping our second son in a blanket and handing Zeus into my arms.

   “And he is ours.” I kiss my husband.

   “The Dark Lord will be pleased with the male we are getting, wife.”

   “Yes. He is already proud of us.” Severus nods, before I give our son over to him.

      >>>>> >>>>> >>>>> >>>>> >>>>>

**|August 25th 1994|**

    “Push, love.”

 I pushed and pushed. We had conceived on the 11th, two weeks ago.

“It’s a third boy!”

  Trojan Jackson Snape. Nine pounds and ten inches.

         _My Lord, another boy._

_Well done, Mistress._

_Thank you, My Lord._

   “He is handsome.”

 “I agree, my darling.”My potions master husband says, as he held our son in his arms. “Rest, wife.”

  I nod to agree before falling into a deep sleep.

 

                                                                     {``````````} {``````````} {``````````} 

 

**|Sept 1st 1994|**

   Severus and I said goodbye to our Lord, before leaving for Hogwarts and having a meeting with Dumbledore about our situation. Apparently, my husband had changed sides right after the last war. I am only married to the Dark Lord to save Harry from death. I might change by the end of this war, but I know it will never be the same again.

       “She has to live with me in the dungeons, Albus. I married her and she had my children. Hermione is staying and that is final.” Severus hissed softly.

       “Severus?” He glared down as a warning to shut it. I closed my mouth and listened.

       “I proposed that she stay in Gryffindor Tower to not grow suspicion with the school. Hermione may stay with you—“

       “I disagree, Albus.” Minerva entered the office. “Severus owled me previously of their situation. Mrs. Snape has children to take care of, Headmaster. Thus, she shall live in the dungeons with Severus. I say that is final.”

“Fine, but she must be in the tower as frequently as possible not to be asked questions. Agreed?” I nod. “Good day.” We left Albus’ office and down to the dungeons to our chambers.

            ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~

  A four weeks later:

        I had potions first this bright Tuesday. Amazing. I still hadn’t finished any of my work for this class because I was giving birth over the summer.

   “Miss Granger.” I heard Severus call my maiden name in class.

   “Yes, sir?”

   “Please stay after class.” I nod.

 After class, Severus casted silencing and locking spells on his classroom. My husband smirked before he seized my curved body into his arms.

   “You have been dismissed from your so-called **classes** , Madam Snape.” He said, before laying me on his desk and thrusting into my vagina.

  “Bloody hell, I completed all my schooling and I have to sit through it all again. Do not make me go back, Severus.” I pleaded. “Please, dear.” He lifted my legs higher above his shoulders.

  “I will try my best, darling.” My husband thrusted out of my body and licked all my juices into his mouth.

  “Oh, Master Snape!” I moaned, grabbing strands of his long black hair into my hands.

  “Madam Snape, it is a pleasure to delight you.” Severus says, before going into my forest again.

          >>>>> >>>>> >>>>> >>>>> 

**|Oct 30th 1994|**

      We had our fourth son on the 15th, Sawyer Shane Snape. I had been in so much pain, that I refused potion to help give birth. I am too young for this! The Dark Lord will kill Harry if I did not obey as he asked of me. Though, I married him, I know he would kill me for disobeying his orders.  
****

    Today, the two other schools were coming to join for the Triwizard Tournament. Albus asked the school to stand and wait for them, but I had locked away in my chambers, feeding and taking care of my babies. Severus left because he was a professor and he had to make our school presentable. I honestly did not care for Hogwarts anymore.

   All I want is a nice manor in the countryside, with my two husbands and babies.

 Sod the headmaster and his rules. Severus had come back to take care of our sons. I lied to him about getting fresh air and left to the Room of Requirements to see my Slytherin trio. I had owl Draco to have them meet me before dinner and after the schools come in. I walk into the special room and was greeted by my boys.

  “Mia, it’s been a while.” Hot Stuff says, as I sit in his lap.

  “I know, Drakey.” I tilt his head backwards. “Sit back, my boy.” I turn to Teddy and Blaise. “Not today, boys. You may go.”

  “Yes, Mistress.” The two got up from the couch.

  “Oh if you see Snape and he asks of me, tell him I am by the Black Lake. Understand, or I will give you punishment?”

  “Yes, Mistress.” They hurried along to the dungeons, leaving Draco and I alone.

  “You’d do anything for me, right, hot stuff?” I rub my hands against his skull.

  “Yes, anything for you, Mistress Mia.” He groaned.

  “Listen and listen good.” I tilt his head to face mine. “I love you, Drake. But, I love your godfather more.”

  “Mia, what are you on about?” My blonde was confused.

  “Last New Years, your godfather proposed after we had dated a few months. I said yes. I have no parents anymore.” He nods. “I went to live with him at Spinner’s End. We married in July, but he hadn’t told me that it was not just him I would marry that day. Draco, I married two men. Your godfather and The Dark Lord.”

  “The Dark Lord asked you to marry him?”

  “Yes, thus, I can not tell you the real reason. I trust you the most, Drakey.” He wraps his arm around my waist. “I am ordered to bear my husbands’ children and be The Dark Mistress.” Draco nods. “I love your godfather very much. This can not continue after today. I do not want to hurt him anymore.” I began to sob. “I’m sorry, Hot Stuff. I am so sorry!” I lifted off his lap and tried to get off the couch, but he held onto my wrist and pulled back down.

  “Please, do not do this, Mia! We love you! I love you! You mean everything to me, Mia.”

  “I am sorry, Draco!” I ran out of the room of requirements and down to the dungeons.

 I walk into my chambers, noticing my husband on the couch with Sawyer in his lap.

  “Hermione, what in Merlin were you doing with Draco?” Severus growled.

  “I—I—I—we were hanging out by the Black Lake. That’s all.”

  “Really? If I recall wife, Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini I ran into outside after you had been gone an hour. They said you were by the lake, but did not inform me with who.” He sighs. “I asked Minerva to look for you, she did not find you.” My husband set our son down in his cot. “Where did you go, Madam Snape!?” He yelled angrily.

   “With Draco. I told you where I was. At the Lake.” I lied, partly.

   “Lies!” He huffed. “GET OUT!” I scrambled out of our chambers and down the hall, luckily running into Draco.

   “Mia, what’s wrong!?” I could only respond with sobs. “Babe, it’s alright. Come, it is dinner. No one in the common room.” He led me into the Slytherin territory and into his 4th year room. “Blaise and Theo live in here too.” I sat on his bed as he charmed the drapes to close round his bed. “Tell me what happened, love?”

   “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have broken up with you, Drakeyyy—-“

   “It’s alright, babe. What happened?” I laid down with him in his bed.

   “I went to my chambers I share with your godfather and he interrogated me with questions and I lied. He shouted ‘lies’ and screamed ‘get out’.” I lean against Draco’s chest.

    “I am sorry, Mia.” He kissed my forehead.

    “Draco, are you here?” It was Blaise.

    “Yeah. Are you alone?”

    “Me and Theo. I charmed the door. Goyle is at dinner.”

 Drake opened his drapes revealing us in his bed, as my eyes were still red from all the crying I had done.

    “Mia?” Teddy came to the other side of Draco’s bed and laid on my left side.

 Drakey got up from the bed, kissing my cheek and put his robes back on. “I’ll be back, Mia.”

    “Drake do not go, please!” I sat up. My back towards Teddy.

   “I have to, babe. I’ll be back soon. I promise.” He leaned down and kissed my lips.

   “Hurry, Drakey.” He nods before leaving the dormitory. “Close the drapes, Zabini and come lay next to me.”

   “Yes, Mistress.” Blaise followed my order.

 An hour later,we heard the dormitory door open.

  “Mia?” Draco.

  “Yes, Drake.” I sat up as Blaise opened the drapes round the bed.

   “He accused you of cheating, but I explained that we were friends before you started to date him. Uncle thinks you do not love him enough, though I tried to tell him that you do. He won’t believe it.”

   “I’ll be back, boys.” I winked at Drake. He smirked, knowing where I was headed.

  I went down the dungeons, into my chambers and glared at my husband. “The elves will take care of the boys. We are leaving. Now!” I gripped onto his robes and dragged him to the floo. “Riddle Manor!” The floo took us to Tom. Where we landed into the parlour, my first husband was sitting in his chair. “My Lord?”

  “Ah, My Lady.” Tom smiled as I bowed and sat in front of his chair on the ground. “What is the matter, Madam Riddle?”

  “She is cheating on us, My Lord!” Severus shouted, angrily. Tom raised his hand to silence his follower and pointed to the door. Second husband obeyed and left the room.

  “My Dark Mistress, tell me your problems.” I nod before telling him from the first day of third year when the boys became my friends til now. “Oh, I see why Severus is angry. You have done nothing wrong, wife. He is in the wrong, My Lady. You are a Dark Mistress, though you are married to Severus and I, you may do as you please. They can be your— toys? Slaves?”

   “Yes. Thank you, My Lord. I appreciate it, Master Riddle.”

  “Severus, you may come in.” Sev came into the parlour, sneering. “You are at fault, Snape. Hermione has done nothing wrong.” My second husband’s jaw dropped. “She is a Mistress and may do what she wants.” Severus nods. “Go. The babies are distraught.” I stood from my knees and kissed Tom’s forehead. “My Highness.” He smiled.

  “My King.” I smile down at my boss husband.

 Severus and I left to Hogwarts, landing in our chambers and our babies watched by some house-elves.

  “I am sorry I distrusted you, princess.” My husband snaked his arms round my waist.

  “It is alright, dear. I forgive you.” I kiss his cheek. “I do need to see the boys. I told them that I would be back.” I sent a message from my bracelet to Draco’s ring. The bracelet shook around my wrist. “I might not come back tonight, Sev.”

  “It is almost eleven, darling.” He looked at his watch. “You must hurry. I still do not like the thought of sharing you, Lioness.”

  “I know you do not, Master Snape. I quite enjoy the attention I am receiving.” I laugh, before kissing my dungeon husband and leaving for the room of hidden things.

 I arrived at the hidden room, walking in and being engulfed into someone’s arms.

  “Mia. Mia!” Draco’s voice echoed in my ear.

  “I miss you too, Hot Stuff.” I kissed his lips quickly. “I saw the Dark Lord.” I whispered in his ear. “He says I may do what I please because I am The Dark Mistress.”

  “You married my uncle and The Dark Lord.” He whispered, so Teddy and Blaise could not hear us.

  “Yes, I am. Though, I can do what I want and that means loving you again. We can keep coming here and snog as much as we fancy to.”

  “Oh, I am so happy, Mistress.” Drake says, before leading me to the couch.

  “Mia, where’d you go?” Blaise asks, worriedly. I look at Drakey, who shook his head.

  “To the dungeons, Paws.” He nods. “Come. You get to have me tonight.” I thought of a room where Teddy and Draco could sleep. Another room appeared on the left side of our common room. “Goodnight, boys.” I kiss Drakey and Teddy goodnight, before taking my dark one to the Mistress room.

  I undressed to my undergarments and slid into the king bed. “Goodnight, Zabini.” I say as Blaise slithered next to me and held my body in his arms.

  “Goodnight, Mistress.” He says, kissing the base of my neck.

 I went to bed thinking how much my life has changed within less than two years. It defiantly has. 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yu enjoyed this chapter! Will try to post more this weekend!


	8. Chap 7: Fighting with Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is jealous of Hermione's boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

**|Hermione|**

**|Dec 17th 1994|**

I had come to Riddle Manor earlier in our holiday because I physically had no classes. But, Severus convinced Albus to let me leave days prior of the school’s official last day. That daft old wizard doesn't realize how one of his best students was under The Dark Lord's orders and wedded to the former Slytherin. He will regret that he let me live with Severus in the dungeons of Hogwarts. 

   Severus is excusing himself after classes finished today to be with me tonight. Bunch of dunderheads, honestly. 

  Tom and I began planning for his resurrection day. Though, he had the portkey plan set in stone. He wanted my help on how the day would go and to torture Harry. As I was ordered to try on a pureblood wedding dress. That day would be the day, Tom and I would forever bond ourselves to each other for the rest of life. I love my husbands and I would do anything to keep Tom alive. 

    “I will be able to touch him then and he will be ours!” Tom shouted, evilly. 

   “Yes, My Lord.” I say, trying on the wedding dress, on a stand near the back of the parlour. “Tom, is it too much?”

   “No, Hermione. It is perfect for a sexy Mistress like yourself.” My Dark Husband says, watching me admire the dress. “You will wear it the night I am resurrected because I want it to be like our wedding night. I have not the chance to have you yet, my pet.”

  The white dress had a laced top, where the sleeves went a bit passed my shoulders that were also laced. The trim was laced going in circle at the bottom. (Post pic here). I could tell it was Victorian. Must have been his grandmother’s dress.

   “We will have a post-wedding since you and Severus been conceiving little death eaters.” I nod, seeing the reflection of my husband in the mirror. “A real wedding if you prefer it, my precious Queen. Just you and I. Severus has had his way with you.” He sneered, thinking that another man was shagging his Highness. Yet, he had given order for this arrangement with his muggle-born bride.

  “I would fancy a wedding, My King.” I noticed another dress in the corner. “My Lord, another dress?”

  “That is when we trap Potter at Little Hangleton graveyard and you will be wearing that particular wedding dress.” It was a modern white wedding dress; a silk cotton and no lace pattern. “I hope you fancy it, My Dark Mistress.” I nod. “Good. I must ask of you something, Highness.” I nod as I changed into the other dress. “May you tell me about love?” I froze.

   “Why do you ask, My Lord?”

   “Well, My Queen, I was conceived by a love potion. My mother gave the potion to my father, a horrid muggle, who died thanks to me. Once the potion wore off, he left her. She had no place to go and ended her life at the dreadful mudblood orphanage where I was born. I had been there until Dumbledore came and told me about Hogwarts. Only went to the Orphanage during the summer holiday.” He sighs. “I ask because I never had feelings of love, until recently, I have felt different. It is something I never had before. What is love?”

  “When two people love each other, they tend to make it work and support each other through everything they have, no matter the cost. It does not matter what one person does, the other supports them and visa versa. Love can be happy all the time or it can have its fights. Love also comes with babies.” I see my husband’s reflection in the mirror. “A person in love can feel tingly inside their stomach or if the person is the one, the other can only see them out of everyone. Sometimes, people just work well together. Is it the latter, My Lord?”

  “I suppose it is, My Lady. I have those tingles in my stomach when we’re together.” Tom grinned. “Do you feel tingles, Madam Riddle?”

  “Yes, Master Riddle. I do. Every time, we’re together.” I smiled thru the mirror at my husband, The Dark Lord.

 The floo sounded. It was Severus. “Welcome home, dear.” I glided over to the dungeon bat and kissed his cheek.

  “My darling.” He instantly wrapped his arm around my waist. “Time for bed, Madam Snape.” Severus smirked as a sign for ’next son’.

 I changed into my pureblood attire Tom had lent me. It was a women’s dress of money and power. He says belonged to his grandmother, because his mother never had such things growing up. I took his offerings to heart, because, pray tell, I am falling in love with Voldemort. Bloody hell, I was falling for the darkest of them all and I was not scared to be his wife or follower.

  “Goodnight, My Lady.” Tom says, kissing my hand.

  “Goodnight, My Lord.” I respond, before kissing his forehead.

  Severus and I drawn to our room that Tom gave us while we stayed with him. My husband closed the door, and silenced the room so our babies could not hear us. I charmed my clothes off, as Severus took his off, before we both slithered under the duvet and he quickly hovered over my medium frame. The sheets came over our bodies as my husband only wanted nothing to distract us in the blissful shag that I so desperately wanted every second my husband was away at Hogwarts.

   “Do not go back to Hogwarts, dear.” I tell my bat, as he thrusted hard into me.

   “Why not, I have to teach the dunderheads, Hermione..” He sneered, pushing himself harder and harder.

   “Just stay here with me, Severus. Help me take care of our sons.” I said sweetly, before digging my nails into his back.

   “I will tell Dumbledore that I am finished for the term.” My husband kisses my lips passionately before licking for entrance.

            _I have him hooked,_ I thought.

 

                            (*~****~***~~****~*) (*~****~~****~**~~****~*)

 

 **|Dec 30th 1994|**  
****

Christmas was quiet lonely, with just my husbands and four babies. Wormtail lived far from our part of the manor to never disturb our slumber. All day I had been feeling pain in my back, I knew the baby was due to come soon. Severus wanted to have a baby on the year anniversary of his proposal of asking me to become his wife. At the time, I did not realize it was a trap to also gain the marriage of The Dark Lord.

 Now I could not be happier with my Dark Lord and Death Eater man.

 I felt wetness down my thigh, as I sat in the cushion throne chair with Tom in one of my arms.

   “Severus, my water broke!” My husband gathered the children quickly and levitated them into their room upstairs, before coming back and putting Voldemort in his arm, so I could get up from the chair. It was now ten minutes before midnight, and I would be in labor a while before the baby arrived. “We must hurry, Sev. I am so much pain!” I screamed.

  “Take me with you. I need to see for our future babies, Madam Riddle.”

  “My Lord, you do not have—“ I slapped Severus across the chest. “Yes, come, My Lord.”

He apparates us into the bedroom, setting Tom in a black cushion chair that sat in the corner of our bedroom and then laid me softly into the bed.

 “Severus, come move this chair closer to the bed!” First husband shouted to second husband. Severus nodded and obeyed his Lord.

 I started feel less pain in my body. How is it possible? “My Lord, did you do something to my body?”

  “I chanted a small spell to ease your pain, your highness.”

 “Thank you, My King.” I say, as Severus covered my naked body with the sheets.

                          **** **** **** **** ****

 “I need you to push, Hermione!” I pushed as Tom asked, while he sat in his chair that faced the bed.

 Severus stood by my side, holding my hand as I squeezed it harder and harder enduring the pain of birth. It was after nine in the morning, when I heard my baby cry. Another boy. Tom measured the weight of our son. 9 pounds, 13 inches. Georg Perseus Snape.

  “It is an odd name, is it not, Severus?”

  “Yes, My Lord. Though it is, she is our mistress and has power to name our children.” He handed me our fifth son, into my arms. “You did perfect, princess.” Severus pecked my forehead. ‘I am proud of you, love.”

  “Thank you, Sev.”

                        (*~~****~***~~***~****~*) (*~~****~***~***~****~*)

**|Jan 6th 1995|**

     Severus and I had returned to Hogwarts, thus, I did not want to go back to that horrid place. My Dark Lord husband ordered that I spy on Dumbledore and his plans. I agreed happily. The tournament was heading for task two, but I hadn’t cared. All I cared that Harry would be safe. Though, I had other plans to keep to my potions master husband, shagging hard and long in our chambers.

  Every inch of our quarters. I know we were too in love with each other since we had started dating.

  “Do me hard, Big Papa!” I screamed, moaning loudly.

  “Yes, my little girl. Come to Big Papa.” My husband growled.

  “I am yours, Severus!” I was getting close to cum.

  “Almost there, my little girl.”He pulled out and cuddled against me on the couch.

           

                                                      (~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~*) (~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~*) 

 

**|Jan 20th 1995|**

     Ginny and I sat the Gryffindor table in The Great Hall for breakfast. She was telling me about the Yule Ball, but I had lied saying my parents wanted me home early to go on a holiday with them. Dumbledore had told my friends a lie and that they were alive. Though, they weren’t in reality, I had to keep appearances to seem I still had parents.

I had not cared much for the ball. Victor Krum tried to ask me to the ball, but I declined telling him of my leave of a holiday with my family. Ginny went with Neville. Harry took one of the Patil twins, Parvati from our house. Ronald had asked out the other twin, Padma, who was sorted into Ravenclaw to the ball.

   “What did you do over the holiday, Mione?” Ginny asks, as she puts jam on her toast. 

 I noticed Draco, glancing his eyes with Blaise winking towards me. I sneered.

  “Nothing. Went out to France’s countryside. Dull. But, beautiful.”

   “Oh. How are your parents?”

  “They are good. Busy. With the **dead** teeth, they have to clean.”

  “Yes, that muggle job they have?” I nod. “I hope you had a great time, Mione.”

  “I did, Gin. Thank you.”

  “Harry and Ron have been worried about you since you moved down with Snape. Why, may I ask, did you?” I wanted to tell her, but I couldn’t. I had to ask Severus and Dumbledork for permission.

  “It—Gin, it—you know—how about I tell you soon, alright?” She agrees. “I need to go to my chambers. I’ll see you later.” I give Draco a quick stare to meet me. He nods.

 “See you, Mione.” She lowers her head down to her plate as I get up from the table, secretly heavy and pregnant…

  I walk out and up the stairs to the room of requirements, closely followed by Draco. The door magically opened for us, then entering into the hidden room, we stood as close as we could together to snog. I waved my wand and my belly appeared, Drake’s eyes popped out of his sockets.

  “Mia, you’re pregnant?’

  “Yes, Drake. Your uncle and I shag like bunnies.” He shock his head. “The baby is due today. I do not know when, but soon I’ll be in labor.”

  “What?”

   I told him that the night I married his uncle and The Dark Lord, there was a womb spell that was casted upon me, so when I conceive minutes after conception, the pregnancy takes two weeks from that moment of love making. I give birth two weeks after conception.

  “Mia, I knew you were to bear their children. I did not know this. Why didn’t you tell me?”

  “Because I love you, Drakeykins. I never wanted you to know.” My blonde toy snaked his arms round my belly and kissed my lips.

  “I love you too, Mia.” I smile, thinking of boyfriend number one as my play thing.

  “Drakey, would you mind going to the shower with me?” I said seductively in my boyfriend’s ear. He nods. “Did you lie to Blaise and Teddy?”

  “Yes, Mistress. I did.” He says as we climbed the stairs to my Mistress bedroom.

  I did not want to use my wand to charm off my clothes. I was too tired. “Drakeykins, could you help me take my clothes off?” I ask, as he turned the faucet in the shower on. He nods and slowly helps taking off my shirt and skirt until I was completely in my undergarments. His lips tugged harshly on mine as I began taking his uniform off his body. Sure enough, we stepped into the shower, where he began sucking the base of my neck and helping me shower.

  After ten minutes of high intensity make-out snogging while showering, I felt water going down my thighs. Oi, bloody hell! I knew it broke because Draco’s body was blocking the shower-head and water was not aimed to my belly.

  “Drakey,” I tightly tug my fingers into his hair as I try to quiet the pain. He groans. “Could you be a good boyfriend and help me deliver your uncle’s child? Draco lifts his head, pausing from sucking my neck, to a curious look of confusion. “Hot Stuff, my water broke.”

  “What about uncle, love?”

  “He has taken too many days off, even right before the holiday started. He will be teaching students today. And you will stay here with me.” He nods, before turning off the shower-head, but letting the faucet ran into the tub, filling it with water. Draco slowly sat me down in the shower tub and called Blaise and Theo thru his ring.

  I scream and scream, until I heard the loo door open, showing Blaisey and Teddy.

  “There is no time to explain, mates. We have to help Mia give birth.” Drake says, sitting in front of my legs. Teddy franticly climbed into the shower, slowly lifted the top of my body, to have space in sitting behind me, as Blaise stayed outside the tub, gripping onto my right hand.

  My left hand traveled up Theo’s chest and to the back of his head. Another contraction came and I squeezed Blaise’s hand and tugged Teddy’s hair to help me push. Teddy’s hands kept my legs apart as Draco watched in-between them. After an hour, nothing changed. I felt uncomfortable in the tub.

  “Boys, lets move to the bed. I feel uncomfortable.” They all nod. Teddy and Draco carefully carried me in their arms, slowly giving me to Blaise who took me to the bed.

 Draco turned off the shower, before they dried and put their clothes on. Blaise took the duvet onto the floor and laid the sheets over my body.

                               **** **** **** **** ****

   Six hours later; I was tired and wet with sweat. No baby. The boys had tried to keep their Mistress happy, but I was in so much pain, that it was not working. After hours of pushing and pushing, a baby cried in Draco’s arms.

  “It looks like a boy?” My blonde was not sure. I jested for him bring the baby over. It was a boy. “A boy!” He gave the baby to Blaise who held my son in his arm and gripped my right hand again into his. I screamed in pain again. Another one?

  “It’s alright, Mistress. You are doing wonderful.” Teddy said in my ear.

  “I love you, Theo.” I say as I circle my hands round his arms that went on either side of my body to hold my legs apart.

  “I love you too, Mia.”

 Seven hours passed by and the second baby was almost here.

  “Push, Mia. His head is almost out.” Draco shouted happily. I pushed and pushed. Another baby’s cry was in Draco’s arms. “A boy, love.”

  He and Blaise wrapped them in blankets before Draco gave me baby number two in my arms. “He’s beautiful, Mia.” Draco says, before kissing my lips. “I must go fetch uncle.” My blonde toy left to find his uncle, my husband.

 “Baby names, Mistress.” Teddy says, wrapping his arms around my jiggly belly.

 “The first boy, which Blaise has in his arms is—“

 “Hermione.” My husband’s voiced drawled in the doorway. “Get out, you dunderheads!” Blaise ran and handed baby number one to his professor.

 Theo carefully left the bed and leaned me slowly against the headboard, before running out of the room with Draco and Blaise. “Boys, wait in the common area. Please.”

 “Yes, Mis—Mia.” Blaise almost spilled the name, but Severus had already been calling me that name since we wed.

 “Madam Snape Riddle.” My husband growled.

 “I like that, dear. I will use it.” I smile as he sat by the bed. “The one you have,” I nod to the boy in his arms. “Ryder London.” I look at the baby in my arms. “Langdon Ridge.”

 “Those are beautiful names, princess.” His smirk faded before turning stone face, glaring massively angry at his Madam wife. “I do not understand, Hermione. Why did you not come to me when it happened!?”

 “I am The Dark Mistress. I do what I please! Besides dear, you left school earlier then usual before the holiday even started. You told Dumbledore what? That I rather be with Tom other than stay at Hogwarts?”

 “No. I told him that I needed an early holiday, but he already knows about us and The Dark Lord. Why should I lie again, if he knows?”

 “Well, I did not want you to miss teaching those dunderheads again just to help me give birth. Besides, Drake and the boys were a lot of help.”

 “I suppose it is alright, love.” He kissed my forehead. “Seven children. I know it will not stop there, Madam Snape.”

 “Yes, of course, Master Snape. I do want the boys to be godfathers of our twins, since they graciously helped these many hours.” My husband nods before letting my three boyfriends into the room.

 “Mia.” Teddy came by my side and kissed my temple.

 “I want to ask you lot something.” They nod. “I want to honour you three, as the twins godfathers, because you gave up a Friday to help.”

 “Yes, Mia.” Draco says, sliding next to me. “I am honoured to.”

 “I accept, Mistress.” Blaise says, smiling.

 “Thank you, Mia.” Teddy grinned happily. “What are their names?”

 “Langdon in my arms. Ryder in his.” I nudged my head towards my husband.

 “I like those names, babe.” Draco smiled, glancing over at his uncle.

 “Thanks, hot stuff.” I kiss his cheek.

 “You need some rest, Mistress.” Teddy says, folding his arms together, indicating that I should give Langdon to him. I nod and carefully hand my son to one of his godfather.

  “Well, I suppose it’s time to go down to the dungeons—“

  “She is sleeping here, uncle. Hermione is tied and it is passed curfew.”

  “Draco, a word. Now!” My husband glared at his godson.

  “I’ll be back, babe.” Drake kissed my cheek before following his godfather out of the bedroom.

 

                              >>>>>> >>>>>> >>>>>> >>>>> 

  **|Severus|**

“It does not seem that you can not get it through your thick skull, Draco! I am married to Hermione and her husband. I say what she does and does not do. Do you understand, godson?”  
****

“No, uncle. I do not! I spent the entire time with Mia during her delivery of your twins. She has told me why you are married to her. I know, uncle. Do not think I have no clue, but bloody hell, do I!” He huffed. “I love Mia, uncle. I did not come get you earlier because she requested it despite you teaching potions. Hermione loves you too, uncle and she likes men who work at their jobs.” He smirked.

  “Oi, you are insufferable, Draco.” I stared down at my godson. “I—We are moving her down to—“

  “Uncle, do you notice how tired—“

  “You’re arguing about me, are you not?” My wife’s voice drawled from the top of the stairs. I turn my head from my godson to Hermione.

  “Mia, come. You have to rest. Baby—“ Nott says to my wife, trying to take her back into the bedroom.

 Hermione moved towards Draco and I, slowly trodding with Nott holding her waist, hoping to catch her if she fell upon her feet.

  “Madam Snape, you should be in bed! Go back. This is not about you, witch! Please excuse our shouting and insufferable ignorance, darling.”

  “I am not a prize, Severus! You and I are married, yes. Though, I shall remind you of what Tom has said before we left. I am The Dark Mistress! I do what I please! Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to bed here if you like it or not, Master Snape.” She motioned to Nott, before they traveled up the stairs and into her room.

  “Fine. Be insufferable, witch! We’ll see who wins that argument, Madam Snape!” I left the room of requirements and down to my quarters where my other children Hermione birthed were taken care of my the elves.

  “Dada!” My oldest son shouted as I entered my chambers.

  “Hello, son.” I took him in my arms and laid him in bed.

                                               

                                                   (*~****~~****~~~~****~~~****~*)

 

 The next morning, I felt someone shaking my shoulder, then the dipping into the bed, by my side, and the person slowly climbed onto my chest.

_Hermione._

 She began kissing my lips softly, laying her hands upon my bare chest and laid against it.

  “I love you, Severus. I know it must be hard to share me, but I have to. All to save Harry, dear. I can not let him die.”

  “If you stay side The Dark Lord, I shall not be so forth coming, wife!”

  “Fine. We shall ask The Dark Lord.” My wife got up from my chest and headed for the floo. Gone.

  I quickly followed after I got dressed to my robes, then leaving thru the floo. As I landed I heard my wife and The Dark Lord talking. He does not look pleased that I had upset the Mistress.

  “Severus, she is married to us, but also a Mistress. As her rightful husband, I command that you do not order Madam Riddle around as you are not her first husband, but thus I am!” The Dark Lord sneered as he fiddled his fingers in her almost straight hair. “My Lady, as you asked, I have granted you permission to conceive with your little toys. The spell will work for them, if you wish to choose. Thus, I am not bodied to bed you yet, Dark Mistress. One day soon, we will mate.” She nods. “You shall marry them after your fourth year is completed. But, you may have their children as you request. I do advise, My Queen, that you must stop having their babies before June 6th.”

  “Thank you, My Lord.” She says, kissing his cheek before standing and exiting into the floo, leaving me alone with him.

  “I do not want every problem forced over to me, Severus. I have said she does what she wants. Now, I do not need you to rule our wife, she is The Dark Mistress. Do not upset her, servant. My Lady will rule the wizarding world!”

  “Yes, My Lord.” I said, masked stone and cold.

  “Leave!” I nod, entering the floo and into my quarters.

  “Hermione?”

  “In here, dear.” She calls from the babies bedroom. “I am sorry I told The Dark Lord, Sev. I do not want to argue with you.”

  “Very well, wife. I shall not tell you what to do, hence you are in charge. What are you—“ She pressed her lips against mine. Immediately snogging my face off as I cuddle my arms around her waist. After a mere of minutes, my wife released my lips and pecked the bridge of my nose.

 “I need to go to Dumbledore and request the Room of Requirements as living quarters for the boys and I since we will have babies soon. Do come with me, husband, as you shall convince him of my plan.”

 “Yes, my love.” She glared angrily, sneering and stood her ground. “I mean, yes Mistress.”

  We went to Dumbledore’s office, explaining the next plan from The Dark Lord and receiving the room of hidden things for living quarters for my wife and her toys. Hermione stared down on the headmaster to get her plan into action before he had accepted what she offered. Bloody Merlin, she got Dumbledore to agree. I walked with her to the dungeons, but she wants to tell Draco the exciting news of their newfound relationship.

  I enter my quarters alone. My sons all watched by elves, who I dismissed, since I was back. My wife has changed and I know she will get hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if there are mistakes!


	9. Chap 8: New Living Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Mistress and the three young Slytherins have moved to the Room of Requirements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

 

**|Jan 20th 1995|**

**|The Dark Mistress|**

 

I entered the Room of Requirements, smiling happily at my toys and sensing that they were missing me since I had given birth to twins.

 “My boys, I have some news. I had Dumbledork to send our things here as we will live in these living quarters from now on. The trunks shall arrive soon.” Right at the moment I mention the trunks, they appeared by the couch. “I spoke to The Dark Lord, also my husband, that since I am in love with you lot. We may have babies, if we wish.”

 “No more dungeons!” Blaise shouted, before grabbing his things to the room titled ‘Boys’ on a plague in the centre of the door.

 “Yes, you never have to go down to the dungeons again, my loves.” I straddled towards Drake and Teddy. “I think we will have a expectational time living together and having babies.”

 “I can not wait, Mistress.” My blonde toy says happily before he kissed my lips.

 “You and I will shag in a few days. Do not worry, Hot Stuff.” He smiled, thinking of our shag soon.

 “When, My Mistress?”

 “Jan 31st. It is only ten days away, but the baby will be born on Valentine’s Day.”

 

                >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>> >>>>>

 

**|Jan 31st 1995|**

 

During lunch, Drake and headed to our new shared quarters, into my Mistress bedroom and began snogging.

   “I love you, Draco Malfoy.” I says, before I ripped his shirt off.

   “I love you too, Mistress.” My toy answered as his hands search for my bum. “I will shag you uncontrollably until you go numb and hard.” He whispered, licking his lips.

    “I want you, Mia.” My love says, before sucking on my neck.

   “Take me, Drake! I need you, desperately.” He groaned and carried us into my bed. Slowly he ripped my shirt off before I unbuckled his trousers releasing his large manhood, bulging out of his pants. “I am ecstatic, love.”

  “Wait until you feel it, babe.” He slowly took off my skirt and laid them with our other clothes on the floor, then proceeded with my knickers that followed my skirt.

I carefully tucked at his pants, until he shook them off. “Do make love to me.” I whispered.

 “You know I will, love.” He smirked, as he slowly aimed between my legs. A few mere seconds before I felt his length inside my cunt. “You feel so good, Mistress!” Drake says, before locking his lips against mine.

My legs arched high above my boyfriend’s hips, as he thrusted deeply and fast. “Ohhh—Draco!”

 “I will not stop shagging you, Mia.”

I moaned agreeing.

 

     >>>> >>>> >>>>> >>>> >>>>

 

**|Feb 14th 1995|**

      Draco and I were thrilled that our baby was coming. The Room of Requirements offered another room next to mine, with a plague titled ‘Babies’. Surprisingly, we had not told the room that I was having more than one baby, but we decided to leave the situation off.Teddy and Blaise wanted children since Draco shagged me up. I could not believe it.

  As the day went on, we both waited for our child, but nothing came til three hours before dinner. We were in the quarters, on the couch, cuddled together by the fireplace. I was shot with agonizing pain, screaming.

  “Draco! DRACO! The baby is—AHHHHH!”

  “Have to take you to the bedroom, love.” I nod. “Theo! Blaise!” My boyfriend shouted for my other two boys. They came running into the living area, helpingme to the room.

 Blaise was ahead of us, as Teddy carried me in his arms. Slowly, Teddy laid me down in the bed and taking off my clothes as Blaise took the duvet and covered me with the sheets. Draco came, smiling and grinning happily.

 “Mate, don’t you want to be by her side?” Blaise asks Drake, who shook his head.

 “I want to deliver the baby.” He smirked, then locking eyes with me as I tried to hold the pain. “May I, Mistress?”

 “Yesss.” Another contraction come.

 “Do you want me to sit behind you, Mistress?” Teddy asks, happily.

 “Is it alright if Blaise does it this time?” He nods, as he tilted me up a bit as Blaise climbed behind my body on the bed. Teddy slowly leaned my body against Blaise’s chest. “Hi Paws.” I tangled my fingers with Blaise’s and he raised our hands a bit almost over my head.

 “Hi, Mistress.” He kissed atop of my head.

 Teddy moved closer to Draco and took each of my legs to help spread them apart. Another contraction came, I screamed and pushed.

 Five hours later, my son arrived. Draco Lucius Malfoy the Second. 8 pounds and 10 inches.

 "Happy Valentine’s Day, my boys.”

 “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mistress.” They said in union.

Draco had cleaned the sheets as Teddy cleaned the baby. Blaise stayed still, did not leave his position from behind my back.

 “Paws?” I whispered as Drake and Teddy were occupied with the new heir of Malfoy.

 “Yes, Mistress?” He kissed my cheek.

 “In three days, we will make our baby together. How does it sound?”

 “What about Theo, Mistress?”

 “He—well—I am the Mistress and what I say, goes. Understand?”

 “Yes, Mistress. I am sorry.” I kiss his hand as I cuddled closer against his chest.

 “I love you, Blaisey.”

 “I love you too, Mia.” He says as his arms folded around my front.

 

                         >>>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>

 

**|Feb 17th 1995|**

     “I am getting close, Paws.” I moan as my third boyfriend thrusted hard.

    “Almost there too, Pookie.” He thrusted out of my cunt and slid down next to me on the bed.

My dark toy snaked his arms round my body, as I began kissing his chest, lovingly.

  “I love you, Pooh Bear.” I said, as I tangled my arms round his neck.

 “Bloody hell, I love you too, Snuggle Bunny.” I giggled. “Round two, Mistress?” I nod happily.

He slithered under the covers, separated my legs apart and kissed my stomach before thrusting into my vagina again. I moaned loudly, as Blaise thrusted back and forth, at a length of speed and hardness. My fingers clutched the sheets tightly as I began to cum.

 “Love me, Blaise!” I shouted, moaning, in the pure bliss of his appendage in my core.

 “My pleasure, Mistress.”My dark-skinned boyfriend says, before we snogged senseless.

 “I want you to deliver our baby in two weeks.” Blaise began to sob as his thrusts started to slow.

 “Do not stop, Zabini!” I screamed, being his Upper Superior for a mere second.

 “Yes, Mistress!” He shouted as his thrusts increased faster than it every did before. “I love you, Pookie.”

 “I love you too, Pooh Bear.” I said, as my fingers dug into my toy’s back.

        ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

 “Hermione, you have not been at the tower. Where’d you go?” Ginny asks while we sat during dinner at the Gryffindor table.

 “Nowhere. I am still in the castle.” I tell her, before whispering “Come around nine, Ginny. Room of Requirements.”

 “Alright, Mione.” She smiles.

 “I need to finish homework. I’ll see you in a bit.” I get up from the table as she nods.

 I went to our quarters, sat on the couch and undid the glamour charm on my stomach, then rubbing my small bump that was already showing. Homework was not a issue for me anymore. I had finished them all in third year, except potions. Severus and I have not had time to work on any of them, but I have been too busy, hence shagging my three boyfriends.

 Blaise came into the common room, sat by my side with his right arm around my waist and his left round my little bump.

 “Pookie?” My dark toy asks, while kissing the base of my neck.

 “Yes, my Pooh Bear.” I moan.

 “Will you marry me?” Blaise pulled a ring he hid in his robes. I froze. I was suppose to ask him, not the other way around.

 "Yes, Blaisey. I will marry you.” He kissed my lips, passionately, and feeling him grin happily against my lips. The ring was placed on my left ring finger.

 I connected to my King, in my head, used thru our bond of marriage.

        _My Lord._

       _My Lady. What is it?_

      _Blaise Zabini just proposed to me, Tom._

  _Did you give him an answer?_

     _Yes, My Lord. I said yes._

_Very good, my Queen. You will marry them after the summer._

    _Thank you, my Lord. One more thing, My King._

      _Anything, My Lady._

_Ginny Weasley. I know I can trust her. She asked where I went off to since I was not living in Gryffindor Tower anymore._

_Ah, if you truly trusts this blood-traitor. You have my permission, Mistress. If you know you can trust any of those—blood traitors, you may convert them to our side._

_Thank you, My Lord. Goodnight, My King._

_Goodnight, my Queen._

I left the bond.

 The door opened, revealing Drake and Teddy coming from dinner and sat in the other two chairs across from us.

 “Boys, Ginny Weasley is coming in a bit. Please reframe from rude words and sneering. She is my best friend and I will be telling her the truth. Understand?”

 “Yes, Mistress.” They said in union.

 “Good. Now, if you do not obey, a punishment will suffice for your behavior.”

 “Yes, Mistress.” They said in union again.

A knock on the door, indicated that Ginny had arrived, I left Blaise’s side and went to open the door.

  “Hi, Mione.” I let her into my common room, immediately she saw my boys and drew her wand towards them. But, the boys had not, knowing I would punishment them if they reacted in defense. “Why are you aren’t running, Hermione? They are snakes!”

 “Calm down, Gin. It’s alright. They are my friends—“ They glared towards me. I glared back. “I asked you to come here because I am lonely and I know I can trust you, unlike those dunderheads we know.” She giggled.

 “Fine. I want to know—Hermione, you’re pregnant!” Ginny finally show my bump.

 “Yes, I am.” Blaise came by my side, wrapping his arm round my waist. “This is not the first time either. Right, boys?”

 “Yes, Mistress Mia.” They said in union.

 “Mistress!?” Ginny shrieked.

 “Let me explain, Gin. Please.” I begged.

 “Alright. Fine.” We went to my bedroom, Blaise followed my lead.

 “Blaisey, go and work on your homework together. I need to talk to her alone. Please?” My dark toy nodded, before kissing my lips leaving the room. “Listen carefully, Gin. Okay?” She nods. I silenced the room, so the boys would not barge in or hear us talking.

  I began telling her from the day we got on the train for our third and second year to helping Severus with a potion then to falling for him. I mentioned that I was falling for the three boys, weeks later. Telling her how I would go back and forth between Severus and the boys. Then I mentioned, Severus proposing right before it became the new year. I told her that in that time, before we were engaged, my parents died, not realizing why until months later. She gasped, but I told her I found out why they were killed eventually. Then proceeded to tell her that Severus had picked our wedding date,I not knowing where and when, I desperately followed him, blindfolded and gone to our location. That is where—I met Tom.

 She screamed. “Wait, I thought he was—dead?”

 “I know. I did too. It is not like what happened your first year, Gin. He was a memory of himself, but that’s over now.”

 “Right. So what happened next?”

  I told her that he wanted me to be his wife and The Dark Mistress. He had said to want to kill Harry, so I agreed to marry him to keep Harry safe. She smiled. Though, a price was to be paid for marrying him. I had to have babies with him. But, I had not only married The Dark Lord, but Severus also. I told her that Tom can not produce as he was a tiny human, hard to explain that to her. Severus and I began to consummate our marriage, though conception was quick as Tom placed a spell on my womb that I am only pregnant for two weeks. She was gobsmacked that I would allow that to myself, but I do not care anymore.

 “How many do you and Snape have?”

 “We have seven wonderful sons.”

 “Mione!” Her face contorted angrily.

 “Oh, do not be so upset, Gin. I love Severus, very much.”

She feature began to change. “Sorry. I thought seven was—“

 “You’re the youngest of seven yourself, Ginny.”

 “I know. Sorry. Continue.”

 I had told her that since I was Mistress, I could do what I pleased and having boyfriends to my advantage will keep my company. I told her that since being with The Dark Lord and Severus, I have not seen the light as I used to, but have considered calling the headmaster, Dumbledork. She had asked why and I told her that Tom is very convincing and has told me stories of what Dumbledore has really been doing in what he calls ‘For the greater good’ safety. She was shocked to know that I have been trusted with The Dark Lord, as quickly as I have.

 “That is not the best part, I am not fifteen.”

 “What!?’

 “I am eighteen, actually. I have a glamour charm on, so the boys can be calm as I am having their babies.”

 “You are married to them?”

 “No, not yet. Right after the summer is over. I did have Draco’s baby on Valentine’s Day. Now, this one is Blaise’s baby I am carrying.” I lay my hand on my stomach.

 “What about you know— him?”

 “Oh, that will be soon. During the summer.” 

 “What aren’t you telling me, Mione?”

 “It’s nothing, Gin.”

 “You know something, do you not?”

I sigh. “Yes, I do not think my husband would want to me to tell you.” He had been listening, I could feel my head throbbing with the connection.

      _If you trust her. Tell her. I will not be angry._

      _Thank you, My Lord._

 “Well, actually I can tell you. He has given permission.” She nods. “He is planning to resurrect during the summer, to his full body. Gin, you know the third task is during the summer, right?”

 “Yeah, around June. Is that the day?” I nod. “Bloody hell! Is he trying to see Harry?”

        _She is a blood traitor!_

_Ginny is only asking, My Lord._

 “He heard you, Ginny.” She nods. “Yes. I am sorry Gin, if you do not want to talk to me any—“

 “Are you insane, Mione!? I am here for you!” Ginny leaned in and hugged me tightly.

 “Thanks, Gin.” I hugged her back.

 “When is the baby due?”

 “Two weeks from today.”

 “Oh! Exciting!”

 “Come, I need to tell the boys.” We left the bedroom and down to my common room. “Boys.” My boyfriends turned around and glanced from their work. “Ginny knows everything now. You must not be rude to her from now on, understand? Or I will give you punishment.”

 “Yes, Mistress.” The boys said in union.

 “I forgot that part. They are suppose to call me that when I get all superior on them.”

 “What about—“

 “They may call me all they want. I do not mind. Watch.” I slid my fingers into Blaise’s curly short hair and began rubbing through his locks.

 “Mia.” He moaned. “Mia—that feels good, Pookie.”

 “Pookie?” Gin whispered. I shrugged.

 “Blaisey, sleep with me tonight?”

 “Yes, Lovey.” He groans as I release my fingers from his hair.

 “See, Gin.” She smiles. “It is almost late.”

 “The Tower—“ Ginny sighs. “Thank you for trusting me, Mione. Your secret is safe with me.”

 “You’re welcome, Gin. Thanks.”

I follow her to the door, she exits and we hug before saying goodnight. I closed the door and went over to my dark toy.

 “Coming, Pooh Bear?” I say, quietly in his ear. He nods, getting up from the couch and lingered behind like a little puppy. “Goodnight, boys.”

 “Goodnight, Mistress.” The two said in union as I closed my bedroom door.

 

               (**~~~~*****~~~****~~~~~****~~~~**) (**~~~***~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~**)

 

**|Feb 24th 1995|**

     

     “Thank you, Paws.” I say, as he wrapped a towel round my body.   
 ****

We had gotten out of the shower, to get ready for the second task for the Triwizard Tournament. I pray that Harry would do well and be safe.

   “I love you, Pookie.” My boyfriend pecked my cheek, while resting his hand on my bulging stomach.

        _One more week_ , I thought.

 “I love you too, Pooh Bear.”

 “I do need to go down to the dungeons before the task starts.” My toy nodded, while helping put my clothes on. “Thank you, Blaisey.”

 “Anything for you, Mistress.” He kissed my belly, before sobbing against my shirt. “I can not believe you are gonna give me a baby!” Blaise placed his hands on either side of my horse-like stomach.

 “Of course, Blaise. I love you very much. I want to give you everything that you want, love.”

 “Thank you, babe. I love you too.” He stood on his feet, taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it.

I cast a glamour on my body and left for the dungeons, with Blaise twenty feet behind, so no one would suspect that he was following me.

 “Come in.” My husband says, before I entered the room. “Ah, my wife—Mr. Zabini.” He nods to my boyfriend. “You should head over to the boats. They are leaving soon.” Severus said, coldly.

 “I came to talk to you.”

 “About what, I might add? Mind you, I have no power over you—“

 “Severus.” I begin to speak, but nothing came out.

 “Tell me, witch!” He shouted, causing my oldest son to cry.

 “Blaise, go to the tournament. I’ll follow in a bit.” I tell my boyfriend. He nods, before kissing my temple and leaving out the door.

 “Sev, I know I have not been down to the dungeons—“

 “Exactly! You have not been here, but be with your precious boy toys!” He scowled.

 “I’m sorry. I should have come a bit more often.” I walk over to my husband, my hands on either of his cheeks and kissed his lips. “I love you, Severus.”

 “Well witch, you certainly know how to change things.” His arms circled round my waist. “I love you too, lioness.”

 “Can we stay here, dear? I do not feel like going out to watch the tournament.”

 “What about Harry, my love?”

 “He’ll do well. No help from me.” I sneered.

 “You know you would have been one of those in The Black Lake—“

 “Yes well, Krum isn’t my type of man.” I folded my arm round his neck. “You are my type of man.” I smiled brightly.

 “Good to know, Madam Snape.” My husband snickered. “I have one bright wife, who I love dearly and passionately.” Severus pecked my nose, sweetly.

 “I have one handsome dungeon bat husband, who I love and admire.”

 “We have to leave, darling. Potter might need you there.”

 “Fine.” We left his chambers and out to the Black Lake.

           

                   ~~~~~~  ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

 

 “Potter should not have won! I think Cedric deserved to win, honestly!” Drake sneered in our living area of our quarters.

 “WHAT DID YOU SAY!?” I screamed from the kitchen that was in the back of the chambers.

 “Nothing, Mistress. I—I—did not say—“

 “Piss off, Malfoy! For Merlin sakes, I gave you a child and this is how you respect your Mistress!!” I tugged his head back and dragged him out of the chair. “You are getting your punishment.” I took him to their shared bedroom, waved handcuffs into my hand and smirked. “Take your trousers off, Draco. I’ll be back. And stay on your bed. Don’t move.”

 I went to my room, fetched a whip that Tom had given me for my last birthday if I ever need it. Time to use it on my first punishment. Teddy and Blaise saw the whip in my hands.

 “Mistress?” Teddy said sweetly. “You aren’t gonna hurt him, right?”

 “You bloke, what kind of dunderhead question is that?” Blaise sneered at Teddy.

 “Of course, I will, Teddy.” I turn to my Pooh Bear. “Blaisey, could you meet me in fifteen minutes in my bedroom?”

 “Yes, Mistress.” He grinned sheepishly and pecked my lips. I collided our lips together, hard and passionate. “Thank you, Mistress.”

I peck Teddy’s cheek before going into the boys’ bedroom. Then closing the door, silencing it with a sound proof spell.

 “Oh, Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. I thought you knew better, love.” He curled his legs to his chest, bare passed his stomach.

 “I am sor—“ I silenced him.

 “Take these, love.” I handed him the handcuffs and I locked his hands in both slots. “Get on your elbows and knees. Now!”

His bum facing the air, pale and good for a smack. I started whipping as he screamed in pain. Five minutes after, it was redden and bruised.

 “I am done, Draco.” I say, putting the whip away and unlocking the cuffs from his wrist. “You are still on punishment. No snog. No Hugs. No Shag.”

 “Yes, Mistress.” He responds as he tries to lay in his bed.

 “Teddy will stay with you tonight.” Drake nods. “You know I do it cause I love you, right, Hot Stuff?”

 “Of course, Mistress. I love you too.”

I undid the door, walking out of the room and closed the door behind me.

 “Teddy, go stay with him.” I kiss his cheek again before he nods and goes into the bedroom.

I walk up the stairs to my bedroom, opening the door and found Blaise naked in my bed.

 “Oh, Pooh Bear. You shouldn’t have.” I said seductively, before taking my pureblood Mistress dress off my body. My belly was bare and naked, Blaise licked his lips as I slithered into my bed. “Good night, Blaisey.” I cuddled close to my fiancé’s chest.

 “Good night, Mistress.” He says, as he protectively laid his arm round my almost whale belly.

 

     >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>

 

**|March 3rd 1995|**

    I could not fall asleep because my back was painfully hurting and it was almost two in the morning. Blaise was asleep next to me, peacefully and soundly. I knew I loved him. I knew how happy he would be once I had the baby. After tossing and turning, I felt large enormous pain in my body. The baby was coming! My water broke.

  “Blaise. Blaise! BLAISE!” I shrieked for my fiancé.

  “What is it, Pookie?” He sat up from the bed, worried and concerned.

 “Pooh Bear, my water broke.” Blaise began to panic. “Dear, calm down. Go get Teddy quietly, if Draco wakes, tell him he must stay. Alright?” Blaise nodded before going to the bedroom across the common room.

A few mere minutes later, Teddy came in with Blaise and followed my orders. “Draco hadn’t woken up. Amazing.” Blaise snickered.

Teddy climbed into the bed behind me, he held my hands in his, as Blaise parted my legs and pushed them up near my hips. Pain was insufferable. I knew I had to push.

“Come on, love. Almost there!” Blaise says, cheerfully.

I pushed and pushed for another twenty minutes, until the cries of my baby was heard in Blaise’s arms.

 “It’s a boy, Mia! We have a boy!” My fiancé said excitedly, as he wrapped our son in a blanket and handed him to me.

His dark skin, much like his father’s, though he had my lips and our eye color. Brown. Theo had weighed him. Seven pounds and nine inches.

 “Pooh Bear?” I called for my boyfriend.

 “Yes, Pookie?’ He kissed my hand, then held it in his.

 “I love you, Blaisey.”

 “I love you, Mia.” My fiancé smiled, before speaking again. “Shall we name him, Pookie?”

 “After you, Pooh Bear. Like I had done with Draco’s.”

 “Blaise Fredrick Zabini the Second.”

 “I love it, dear.” I kiss his cheek.

 “Mia, I—I—I have to tell you something—“

 “What is it?’

 “Before that day—getting on the train for third year—when you accepted to be our friend and not an enemy. I never preferred muggle—borns until—“

 “OH Blaise!” I snogged him senseless. He parted our lips and laid his hands on my knees.

 “As time went on, I saw that you weren’t—Mia, you are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me! I do not take things lightly or have likes for much. I do know that I love you and our son. I will do anything to keep you happy, babe.”

 “I love you, Blaise. I truly love you! Thank you dear, for telling me and I appreciate it very much. Before us, you despised who I was?” He nods, sobbing. I clung him to my chest as he cried and his arms protectively wrap round my waist. “Once we marry, I know I’ll be the happiest witch because I would be married to the most honest Italian wizard to ever roam Hogwarts.”

The dark-skinned boy, sobbed loudly against my chest and kissed the mount of my breasts. “No one—“He sniffed. “has ever said anything like that to me before. I can not wait until we marry, Pookie.”

 “I am counting the days, Pooh Bear.” I pecked the top of his head. “Come lie next to me, love.” He did what I said as I laid back onto the mattress and cuddled against his warm body. “Are you happy, Blaise?”

His arms round my body. “I am, babe. You do not know much it means that you would bare our children. Thank you, Pookie.” My fiancé enclosed his lips against mine.

 “I love that I am your Pookie, dear. And you are my Pooh Bear. No one else shall have you! Understand?”

 “Yes, my love—Mistress.” He quickly corrected himself. “Goodnight, my Snuggle Bunny.”

 “Goodnight, Paws.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Mistress and the boys will live in the R.O.R until the very end of their education at Hogwarts.


	10. Chap 9: The Birth of Apep Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Apep Snape. He is a special and talented boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Apep Snape, will be very very important much much later in the story.

**|The Dark Mistress|**

**|March 18th 1995|**

Theodore and I finally had some alone time in my bedroom. He read poetry to our unborn child, that I was carrying the last fourteen days. My boyfriend has been nervous with the arrival of our son. A bit more nervous than Draco and Blaise had been for the arrival of their sons. I hope he does not leave me alone with his child. Today is the due of our baby boy, but it is a Saturday and I hadn’t gone into labor yet.  
 ****

“Shaggy?” I gave him the nickname after the glorious shag I had ever experienced from one of my men. He stopped reading, turning to face me and his eyes locked with mine. “Are you nervous about our son?”

He nods. “I am sorry, baby. I was raised by my father. My mother died a few years ago. He’s a death eater and I do not want my son to be like him. I want him to be like you, Mia. I am nervous because I do not know what will happen in a few years and he will see everything.”

   “I know Teddy, but our son will have us as his parents. All that matters, love.” I lay my hand upon his bare chest. “I love you, Teddy.”

   “I love you, my Pearl.” He kissed my forehead. “Babe, may I ask something?” I nod. “Will you marry me?” He pulled a ring from the bedside table.

   “Yes! Oh, Teddy!” We kissed passionately. “I am happy you finally asked me, Shaggy!” I placed the ring on my right ring finger, where Blaise’s engagement ring resided.

   “I did not know when to ask you, Cupcake. I’ve been nervous a bit, though I knew you would say yes.”

   “Of course, I would, Love Muffin. I will never deny your love for me.” I peck his cheek.

   “Nor I, babe. I would do anything in my power to keep you close by my side.” Teddy laid his hand on my buldging stomach.

   “You do know The Dark Lord has power, Theodore, right?” He paled, ashamed of his question. “But, you are special to me, Shaggy, always special.”

  “Yes, Mistress. Thank you, my Pearl.” My fiancé secured the duvet up to our necks, before licking my lips seductively.

  I moaned, opening my mouth, letting his tongue roam lovingly together with mine. Teddy slowly hovered his body over my small one, carefully pushing my knickers off, as I felt his appendage against my thigh before thrusting deep into my cunt. I quickly tug my fingers into the sheets, groaning loudly and pleasantly from the erection of Theo’s large manhood.

  “Oh, Theo!!” I shouted. “Please! Do me!”

  “Yes, Mistress!” My fiancé thrusted harder and faster, until I felt water down my legs. “Oi! You are soaked, Cupcake.”

  “Teddy, I think my water broke!” His manhood left from the depths on my vagina, and then he carefully sat in front of my legs as I felt pain through my body. “AHHH!”

    “It’s alright, love. Our baby will be here soon.”

 

                        **** **** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Four hours later, I had not seen the baby yet, because he was stuck in the canal.

  “Push, Mia! Come on, Cupcake. He’s almost here!” I pushed harder and longer for a mere second, right until I heard my son’s cry.

  “We have a boy?” I ask my love muffin. Teddy nods. “Theodore Joseph Nott the Second.”

   “Beautiful, babe. Our son is beautiful. Thank you, my love.” My fiancé pecked my lips before giving our son who was wrapped in a tiny blanket. “I love you, Mistress.” He said as he slid close to me on the bed.

   “I love you too, Teddy.” I say, as he enclosed his arm round my waist and one hand on my thigh.

Our son was seven pounds and six inches. Slightly smaller then my other children I birthed, but he was a decent size.

  “We had him right on schedule, love.” Theo kissed my temple, sweetly. “I can not wait until we marry, Mistress.”

  “Yes, dear. I can not wait.”

 

                        >>>> >>>> >>>>> >>>>> >>>>>

 

**|March 26th 1995|**

 

“Oi, Troy, stop hitting your brother!” I shouted at my third son, as I took care of the babies.

   “Mama.” He raised his arms indicating to pick him up. I held him in my arms, as my husband came into our quarters, from teaching dunderheads all day.

“My beautiful wife.” Severus pecked Troy’s forehead before lovingly kissing my lips. “You and I are going out—on a date. Something proper, princess.” I was speechless. My husband has never taken me on a date, even when we were dating. “The children will be fine. Albus and Minnie agreed to watch them. Get ready, my love.”

   “Yes, dear.” I set my son down in the playpen with his brothers. He began this ear-piercing screech surrounding the chambers.

   “Shut it!” My husband screamed at our son. “Insufferable boy!”

   “Severus! You continue to insult our children, I dare say, I will divorce you!”

   “Insufferable witch! Blasted, I do not care what you do, **Madam** Snape! It is you who baby our son and I will not have it any longer!”

   “He is a baby! He is almost a year, Severus!”

    “Piss off!” I gasped. Instantly he regretted the remark, but before he could say sorry, I run out of our quarters and to the Room of Requirements.

  The door opened for me as I ran to my Mistress bedroom, cuddled under the sheets, and hearing a voice behind me.

  “Mia? What’s the matter?” Drake says, trodding to my bed about to lay with me, but stopped as another voice echoed in the bedroom.

  “Step away, Draco. My wife and I must discuss a serious matter. Bugger off, godson.” Draco quickly nodded and ran out of my room.

   “You did not have—“

  “Do not tell me what I can and can not do, Madam Snape! I could care less of what you may do to me, but I certainly will not let you rule our marriage, Hermione. I am your husband and you are my wife. I am the man and you are the woman!”

 “Oh, is that so, Master Snape? We shall see!” I sent a spell onto my husband and apparated us to Riddle Manor.

  “My Lady.” My Dark Husband says after I landed with Severus in the parlour. “Ah, it seems that my servant can not realize that The Dark Mistress is superior to himself and thus, my bride has brought my follower for punishment.”

 “My Lord—I do—she—I am her dominant!”

 “Silence!” Severus quivered under his master. “Now, my beautiful bride, what has Severus done?”

I told my first husband of my second husband’s mistakes from this sodded evening and how I ran out after he said to ‘piss off!’

  “I have said this before, Severus. Do not upset the Mistress or demand that she is below you! Understand!?”

   “Yes, My Lord!” The dungeon bat rose to his feet, nodded, his face stone and cold. “I am sorry, Madam Sn—“ Tom cleared his throat. “Madam Riddle.” Severus corrected himself, not to disobey his master again.

“Now wife, on that night, I will, dare say, ask you of something. If you consider it, My Lady?”

  “Yes, My Lord. Anything.” My husband smiled.

   “That will be a surprise, Madam Riddle. You will find out then, Mistress.” I nod before kissing his forehead. “Goodnight, My Queen.”

   “Goodnight, My King.” I say, as I took Severus’ hand into mine and leaving again to Hogwarts.

 

                   ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

 

  It was curfew now, but Severus hadn’t cared to take our late date by The Black Lake. Our children were watched by his elves. We walked round the lake, he says it was a picnic, but the food had turned horrid since we never showed up.My arm round his torso as his right arm was round my waist and his left hand cupped my bulging stomach.

   “Dear, you are too protective of our child.” I giggle at my husband’s safetyness of the baby.

  “Yes, I shall. Because one day, it might not be safe to roam alone after curfew. If a werewolf came to attack us, what then, Madam Snape?” We had stopped in our tracks, facing each other, and I lay my right hand upon his upper chest.

I laugh thinking of third year, when Lupin almost attacked us, but Severus had saved us from being the werewolf’s dinner.

  “It is nor funny or something to giggle about, wife. You could have died if I never came to rescue you!”

  “I know. It is only funny, dear, because there are not many werewolves coming round Hogwarts. Remus has been the only one recently.”

He sighs. I knew he was thinking of Potter and his Marauder friends. Remus had been one of them, the only good boy out of their lot, yet let James get away with anything. Remus had told me after he accidentally noticed Severus and I in my husband’s office, snogging. 

   “Sev, do not fret, please.” I kissed his chest lightly, leaving a bit of his undershirt unbuttoned. “Talk to the baby?” I pouted my lips as he smirked. “I want to know if it is a boy.”

 As we stood there, by the lake, my husband used legilimency on our baby for a few mere minutes, before sobbing happily.

  “Severus, is our son alright?” He nods. “Then, what is the matter?”

   “My princess—We not only have one boy, but there is another boy. Twins, Madam Snape. Again.” He huffed quietly, before kissing atop of my head.

  “Twins! Oh Merlin’s beard! We shall figure names for our sons, dear.”

  “Yes darling, if it makes you happy.” I giggle like a young school girl fancying her crush, but I was a woman now, married to two amazing husbands.

  “Salem or Sebastian for our first son? Hawthorne or Howard for our second son?”

 Severus sneered, huffed and sighed all in a mere second. “Preferable my dear, I would suffice for the name Sebastian than Salem. Hawthorne is a powerful name, wife. It will suit him well.”

  “Then it is settled, Sebastian Jules and Hawthorne Demonte Snape.”

   “I wish I knew where you find these names, My Darling Girl.” My husband smirks, as we continue on our walk.

  “Books, dear. Author names or such places that sound good enough for our children.”

  “I suppose you are right, wife. Suppose you are right.” Severus sighs as we enter the castle.

   “I am right, Severus. I, The Dark Mistress, am right!” I sneered angrily, as my husband quickly nodded to agree.

   “Sorry, my darling.” He apologise as we head towards the dungeons.

   “You are forgiven, dear.” I peck his cheek.

 

 **** >>>>> >>>>> >>>>> >>>>>      

 

**|April 2nd 1995|**

 

My husband had a Sunday meeting with Dumbledork, I had wondered what he needed Severus for on a day like this. I took care of my babies in their room, until it was one in the afternoon when I put them down for their sleep of the day, I felt large pain as I entered the living area of my chambers. I silenced the children’s bedroom, before I screamed thunderously from the contractions.

 

_Draco. Draco! Come down to the dungeons! Hurry!_

 

_Yes, Mistress._

 

_Alone, Hot Stuff._

 

_Yes, Mistress Mia._

 

I connect my bond to my potion master husband.

 

      _Severus, the babies!_

 

_I am coming, my love._

 

_I asked Drake to come._

 

      _Why!?_

 

_Someone has to hold my hand as you deliver our twins!_

 

_Yes, wife. Leaving Dumbledore’s now._

 

_Hurry, dear!_

 

I used the chair for support until Severus or Draco arrived to help. The chambers door opened, revealing my blonde toy as he ran towards me to carry me to the bedroom. He laid me softly onto the bed, taking off my pureblood dress and undergarments, before laying the bedsheets over my body.

 

   “It’s alright, love.”

   “AHHHH! Where’s Severus!?”

   “Uncle should be here soon, Mia.” Drake checked the progress. “You need to push in a bit, Mistress.”

Severus immediately appeared in the doorway, rushing to the end of the bedpost, ad Draco glared at his uncle.

   “Come Draco, help me.” My blonde toy nodded, before taking my hand in his and his left hand atop of my head.

  “Push, Hermione!” My husband shouted, as I nod.

 

              ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

 “Sebastian Jules Snape.” I say as Severus wrap our son in a blanket. Eight pounds and seven inches. I finally had one of the twins after four hours in labour.

  “You doing well, love.” Drake says as another contraction started. “Come on, babe.”

Three hours later, our second son was born. “Hawthorne Demonte Snape.” Severus weighed him. Eight pounds and eight inches.

  “They are beautiful, Madam Snape.” My husband sobs as Hawthorne slept in his father’s arms.

  “You’re a softie, uncle.” Drake smirked at Severus, who sneered at his godson. “Sorry, uncle, thus it is true.”

  “He is right, dear. You have been a bit soft since we began having the children.” Severus sat beside me on our bed.

  “I suppose it is true, wife. I would never imagine having sons. Thank you, my darling.” We kissed passionately.

  “Anything for you, dear.” As I watch Sebastian in my arms. “That is all, Draco.”

  “Yes, Mistress.” Drake pecked my forehead before leaving his uncle’s quarters and back to the room of hidden things.

 

        >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>

 

**|April 12th 1995|**

 

Severus and I had a tradition to shag on his office desk after ever one of his potions classes were over. This time, the third year students of his fifth period potions class were early, waiting to be called into the classroom by their professor.

    “Those dunderheads are early. Wait until I come back.” I nod as he kissed my lips softly.

 He walked out of his office, into his classroom to torture his students of potions as I wait atop of his desk, thinking of my husband’s large cock inside of me.

  A few minutes later, he had entered his office, with a smirk upon his face and silencing the room from the dunderheads of third year. Severus took his robes off, before admiring my slim small body. My husband laid me down on the desk, slowly deepening his appendage into my clit, spreading my legs apart and above his hips.

   “Lioness, gods, you feel amazing!”

  “Oh. Sev! Please do not stop!”

  “It will always be my pleasure, Madam Snape.” He pulled out, hovered onto the desk with his large body over my pregnant one, soon, I had felt his fingers dive hard into my vagina, all my warmth escaped out and onto his lanky long fingers. “Pleasant, My Little Girl?”

  “Yes, Big Papa! Do me, Master Snape!”

   “It shall be done to Big Papa’s Little Girl.” He teased my core for a mere second before lunging inside of my forest. “You are tight, darling.”

   “I am glad to be, dear.”

  “Professor Snape? Are things are alright? We hear strange noises.” A boy from the classroom said on opposite side of my husband’s office.

 Severus quickly pulled his length out, putting his robes back on, and left to deal with the young dunderheads. Twenty minutes later, he came back into the office, letting his robes fall to the ground and silencing the room again from the third years.

   “What did they think they heard, love?”

  “A monster of sorts. They interrupted our shagging. Now, they are gone. I am suppose to have sixth year next, but I canceled it. You are more important than those dunderheads.”

  “I’m ecstatic that you think I am very important, Master Snape.” I licked his cheek as I dug my nails into his back. “Severus, you are important to me too.”

   A floo sounded, but nothing was there. My husband kept pumping hard and tight as we heard someone clear their throat. We turned, seeing Dumbledork standing in the fireplace. Severus quickly covered my pregnant body with a bedsheet and put a muggle sweat trouser on, leaving his chest bare for his beautiful wife to indulge as he stood in front of his chair.

  “What is the meaning of this!?”

  “As you see, Albus, my wife and I are very intimate together. I can only tolerate those dunderheads ever so often. We are on a mission, Albus.” My husband snickered.

  “Severus, how dare you abandoned your class to—“ I ignored Dumbledork as my eyes glanced up and down my husband’s chest.

  He noticed this, carefully wrapping the sheet tight against my fat frame and held me in his arms. Severus sat in his chair as Dumbledork sat opposite of us.

   “The Dark Lord will rise again!” I shouted at the headmaster. I became angry, something in my soul oozed out and attacked Dumlbedork causing him to fly into the opposite wall across the room. “Where did that come from, Sev?” I said scared.

  “I do not know, my darling. It must be the baby.” He laid his hand upon my giant whale stomach. “Apep Seth Abaddon Snape, you infected the headmaster of this school.” My husband sneered, thinking his son could hear him. **(‘The Serpent/Snake’, ‘Who Dazzles’, in ‘Destruction’)**

  “Dear, he can not actually hear you speak to him—“

  “Fine.”

 A few mere seconds before Severus nodded and kissed the base of my neck. “He says he is sorry of what he did to the headmaster and he likes his given name. After I told him what it meant.”

 I lay my hand on my enormous stomach “Well Apep, you will definitely be something, that is for sure.”

  “He will be born in five days, wife. This is the second time we have chosen a name for one of our children before birth.”

  “Oh, it is!”

  “Severus.” Dumbledork glared at my husband. “Did you—“

 “No, it is was not me nor my wife. Apparently, it was our baby who threatened you, Albus. He seems very protective of Hermione.”

 

“You are saying that an unborn child—“

 

“Yes, it is a surprise to us, also. I read that babies showing their magic from the womb are considered special— is that right, Albus?”

 

“Of course, this child you carry Mrs. Snape, is one special of it’s kind.” The twinkle in his eyes returned, but I would never believe it.

 

I nod, ignoring the headmaster, though I do not care what he thought or said to me anymore. Severus had to listen to his boss, but I was not stopping my husband from fighting with Dumbledork.

 

“Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Snape.” He left our chambers, leaving us alone to our peace.

 

>>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>

 

**|April 17th 1995|**

         “Severus!” I cried out for millionth time from the bedroom as my husband had been taking care of our nine children in their room.

        “If you need to push, love, do it. Do not wait for me.” He paused. “The children are being insufferable today!”

It was nine in the morning, I’ve been having contractions every ten minutes since six’ o clock. Though, I only been in a lot of pain for the last twenty-five minutes, but now the contractions were each less than a minute apart. I knew I had to push Apep out and quickly. I began to push and scream. After five minutes, my husband finally arrived and parted my legs as I started to push again.

“Come on, love! Push!” I pushed as hard as I could. “He seems stuck, darling. We must keep trying, if not, the Hospital Wing.” I nod.

     “Accio the baby, Severus.”

     “If it is necessary to do so, wife.” He drawled. “Keep pushing, darling.”

  Eventually, after thirteen hours and a few accios later, Apep finally arrived. Apep Seth Abaddon Snape. Eleven pounds and twelve 1/2 inches.

 He has been the biggest I had ever delivered. Apep is already one special son and I’ll cherish to love him over all things.

  “It is seven in the evening, Madam Snape. Thirteen hours, my love. The longest you have gone in labor.” He says after handing our son into my arms.

  “Apep is—“ I began to cry.

  “Special, yes, indeed he is, lioness.” Severus leaned down to kiss the atop of my head, but a shield hovered round Apep and I.

 “No, Apep.” I quietly say to my son. “It is only daddy, baby.” The shield dropped, as Severus approached by my side and sat with his arm round my waist. “Daddy. Say hello to daddy, baby boy.”

 Apep blinked at Severus as my husband chuckled, before taking his finger into our son’s tiny hand. My son immediately gripped onto his father’s lanky finger.

  “He’s such a good boy, dear. I never thought he would be this large—“

  “Must be a reason for it, darling. You have no medical history; like diabetes or of those sorts?”

  “No. Sev, you seen how fit I had been when we were dating.” My husband chuckled again.

  “You are such a know-it-all, Madam.” He kissed my temple softly, as Apep looked into his father’s eyes. “Did I say something wrong, son?”

 My son kept staring at his father, now I knew they were talking again using legilimency.

 “Apep is asking since when did his mother become very beautiful?”

 “What? Did he really ask you that?”

 “Yes, it seems he did, my love.I told him that you were mine, but he is right. You are beautiful, Madam Snape.”

  I kissed my son’s forehead as he gargled happily. “I love you, Apep.”

 

                    >>>>> >>>> >>>>> >>>>> >>>>> 

 

**(All the other months weren’t that important. Skipping to beginning of June. )**

 

**|June 3rd 1995|**

 

After I had Apep, I had three more pregnancies with Severus.

 

 **May 2nd 1995** : Cade Augustus Snape. Eight pounds and five 1/2 inches.

 

 **May 17th 1995** : Elmore Fabian Snape. Nine pounds and eight inches.

 

 **June 1st 1995:** Kynaston Carter Snape. Nine pounds and eleven inches.

 

 That was two days ago. Now I am letting my body heal for the next three and half weeks until Tom is resurrected. I could not wait to feel my King inside my clit and bang me long and hard.

I was walking around Hogsmeade with Ginny and Harry. I had not seen them much in the last few weeks, because all I do was be in labor. Ginny has kept my secret, though I knew I needed her when the summer came round to keep me company other than my two husbands and three boy toys.

  “Snape is behind us, Mione. Why is he following us?” Harry asks, angrily.

  “I do not know, Harry. Leave it alone, alright. He is a professor.”

  “Come on. You and I go into the Quidditch shoppe, Harry.” Ginny dragged our friend away to the shoppe.

 Once they were gone inside, my husband approached swiftly beside me, waving his wand speaking a spell onto my body, my glamour charm came off and as my hair went from bushy to straight down passed my shoulders.

 “Here, love.” He handed a pocket mirror. “You do not look like the muggle-born girl three years ago, Madam Snape.”

 

I gasped as my appearance had changed completely, this time you would not have recognized that I was Hermione Granger. I was a new person!

 

“I do not look like myself! Thank you, dear. It’s wonderful. But, why here?”

 

“You and I are going to have a proper date and we do not want anyone to see a professor and student snogging, do we not, darling?”

 

“I suppose— Are you ashamed of being with me!?” I huffed. “Are you, Severus!?”

 

“No, it is not what I meant, my love.” He growled. “I love you, Madam Snape! Pray tell, dearest wife, that you realize I am not ashamed of you! If I could only show your true self round Hogsmeade, I would have. But, to the school, you are still a student. Thus, you are not.”

 

“I am sorry, dear. Forgive me?” I wrap my arms round his neck and pecked his lips.

 

“I could never say no to such beauty as yourself, Mrs. Snape. You are forgiven, my princess.” Severus snaked his arm round my petite waist. “Now, that date, wife. Come.” He guided us towards The Three Broomsticks, having a lunch date. Oh!

 

Very impressive, dear.

 

I thought you would like it.

 

As we entered I notice my three boy toys in a booth near the back, while my husband glided me a few booths away from the boys. I sat down in the bench of the booth as my husband followed suit beside me. I notice Drake and Blaise staring lovingly as Theodore sighed, I knew they were missing having me in our quarters. But, it would not be until after summer, I would be married to my little boy toys. Severus ordered our lunch, but I had not cared, I was still in healing from all the four pregnancies I had endured the last two months.

 

My husband spoke a spell round our table, I had not known what kind, but I knew it was one of no disturbance. He pecked at the base of my neck, slightly wrapping his arm round my waist again, pulling my body close against his, as the food appeared on the table.

 

“Sev, what spell did you place on the table?”

 

“A glamour charm. One where the onlookers see us talking, but we are not in reality.” He smirked.

 

“Yes, understandable, dear.”

 

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

 

“Babe.” I heard Drake’s voice behind me as Severus had gone to the loo.

 

“Drake, no one must see us!” I hissed quietly.

 

“I put a spell. Only Blaise and Theo can.” I nod. “Babe, we need to set a date for a our wedding.”

 

Wedding? Draco never proposed to me unlike Teddy and Blaise had done.

 

“You have not proposed to me, Draco Malfoy! Why should I discuss our wedding if you had not asked of it!”

 

“The Dark Lord told uncle that I shall not propose to you. I do not know why, but I offered to inform you about our engagement. We have been engaged since you had Little Draco in February. I know I should have told you, love, but you were with Blaise and then, he proposed to you. Once you had his son, you up the duff with Theodore’s, then he had proposed. You quickly left to uncle’s chambers and we have not seen you in almost three months!”

 

“You had many chances of telling me this, Draco!” I slapped him across his chest.

 

“Oi! Love, that hurt!” He pretended to look upset, but had taken my hand into his.

 

“Suck it up, Malfoy!” I huffed, annoyed. “Tell the boys, I’ll meet you lot in our quarters during dinner. We will plan the weddings, then.”

 

“I love you, My Lady Love.” Draco pecked my hand, before a force dragged him out of the booth and onto the floor.

 

“Draco!” I cried out, sliding out of the booth and laying my fiance’s head in my lap.

 

“Madam Snape, we are to leave immediately!”

 

There was barely anyone in The Three Broomsticks, but a few from Hogwarts in Slytherin. I wonder who will question my fiancé once he arrives back into the castle upon seeing me with him.

 

I love you too, My Knight.

 

Our Quarters, Lady Love?

 

Yes, I’ll see you there, Drakey.

 

I stand from the floor, snaking my hand round my husband’s arm and leaving to head to the castle, before we were bombarded with questions about my identity.

 

“How could you show favourtism to him in front of my own house!?” He drawled.

 

“You threw him out of the booth with a spell! Severus, you humiliated yourself because of what you done to Draco!”

 

“Was he not, kissing your hand, Madam Snape!? I do not wish to talk about this much more, the damage is all but, done, Hermione.”

 

“What damage, Master Snape!? Draco has caused no damage. He was telling me about our engagement that I had no idea of knowing until today. One of my husbands shall have at least told me that I was engaged to the Malfoy heir, but it must have gone passed the insufferable, ignorant head of yours, greasy git!” I stormed into the castle, heading towards the Room of Requirements and into my bedroom.

 

     _Oh, Bloody hell!_

 

_My Queen, what troubles you?_

 

_Oh My Lord, why had you not told me of my engagement to Draco? He has just told me. Severus—he—_

 

_What has he done, My Lady?_

 

_Severus threw Draco out of the booth—_

 

_Yes, I was watching, Madam Riddle.Severus will be punished.He should have told you the truth instead of Draco._

 

_Tom, my dear._

 

_Yes, my Highness._

 

_I will be planning the weddings of the boys tonight. When should I inform you of the dates?_

 

_When you are finished, Dark Mistress. I do need you to come after breakfast on resurrection day._

 

_Yes, My Lord._

 

_Severus will come to escort you, Madam Riddle._

 

_Thank you, My Lord._

 

_I will see you soon, My Queen. I am calling Severus now._

 

_Oh, be careful with him, My Lord. I need him intact for the future._

 

_Of course, My Lady. Not much harm will come to him._

 

_Thank you, My Lord._

 

I quickly left the bond. I was not angry as I had been minutes ago with Severus. My King knew I was upset and comforted my needs.

 

“Mia. Are you alright? I saw you running off from uncle.” Drake said in the doorway.

 

“I called him a greasy git after he accused you of such things. He regret to have informed me of our engagement unlike you had.”

 

“Are you pleased with me, love? I had the chance to tell you, despite my uncle’s wishes.” My blonde toy sat upon the edge of my bedroom, taking my hand in his, kissing it and smiled warmly. “You shall forgive him, Mistress. Uncle seems to only want you for himself, thus, he knows you are ours. You are mine, Theo’s Blaise’s, The Dark Lord’s and his. Though, I wish sometimes I had you all on my own, but things happened too quickly to be your only love.”

 

“Oh, Hot Stuff. Thank you.” I crested my hand upon his cheek, as he soon followed, placing his over mine. “I do wish things were different, though, I rather do enjoy this fine establishment of men I am soon receiving as my husbands.”

 

“Honest, my love, I would never let it be another. We could always run and flee to Australia!”

 

“I dare say, the lot has to come too, Mr. Malfoy. I shall’t leave my husbands or children behind.”

 

“Oh, all right.” He sighs. “What are we do to until dinner, Mistress?”

 

I yanked his undershirt and dragged him towards me, “Come cuddle with me, Drakey?” He nodded happily and sided himself against the headboard. His arm round my waist and another on my upper thigh before I laid a hand onto his upper chest.

 

“I love you, My Lady Love.”

 

“I love you, too, My Knight.” I lick his lips for entrance, he wildly accepted.

 

Slowly, my blonde toy began to kiss the base of my neck down to the middle of my thighs. Drake licked his tongue inside my clit, warmth dripped down onto his mouth as I moan in pleasure. He slid his fingers carefully inside, thrusting them in and out as I groaned in delight.

 

“Drakey, OH! It feels—Ahh!”

 

“Mistress, are you here!?” Blaise called out from the common area of our quarters.

 

Draco quickly pulled his fingers out and got of the bed, as I put my knickers and skirt back on. We walk down the stairs, the boys sneered at Drake, but I glared them down and they had stopped.

 

“Wedding plans, boys.”

 

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

 

I kissed his cheek as he stirred in our martial bed. I trace his scars with my fingers, slowly and gently that were upon his upper chest. Magical bonds tied his wrist to the headboard as I slithered down between his legs, he must have known I was coming as he had gone to sleep bare.

 

“Severus, my love?” He hummed. “You were not asleep, were you not?”

 “I was, dear wife, but your movements have awoken me.”

 “I am sorry, love. I came to see how you are doing since Tom—“

 “You told him!?” My husband shouted.

 “No, He had seen what happened, thus comforted me afterwards.”

 “Well, as you see, Madam Snape, the scars—“

  “I does not matter to me, dear. You are perfect and I love you.”

  “I love you, darling.”

 

                     >>>> >>> >>>> >>>>> >>>> >>>>

 

**|June 17th 1995|**

     

     Ginny had come to my quarters, as I tried on possible dresses for my weddings to my three boy toys. “I like this, Mione.” It was an eloquent dress, white with pearls along the top and bottom, with a thick straps covered with pearls and a train that was 3 feet long.

   “I will take this one for Theodore’s wedding.” I sigh. “He calls me his pearl, Gin. I love it!”

   “Mione, why are you accepting these marriages, while—“

   “I told you, Ginny. The Dark Lord have made these arrangements and to be The Dark Mistress. I do fancy the attention.”

  “Alright.” She searches thru the other dresses and found one. “Here, Mione.” It was elegant and had see-thru sleeves, the train was much longer and rounded than one for Teddy’s and it had fabric flowers sewn round the dress.

I changed into this new one, staring myself in the mirror and astonished how vintage it was, but I knew this dress would be for my marriage to Draco. “Drakey boy will fancy this one! His blood line has accumulated for centuries. It suits My Knight!”

  “Yuck.” Ginny muttered. “I found another one, Mione.” It was of lace patterned, short laced sleeves, satined near the bottom and a rounded train shorter Draco and Teddy’s dresses.

 I tried this one. I knew Blaise will love me in this dress. “Pooh Bear—oh my pooh bear. I can not wait until I am theirs.” I sigh, sparkles in my eyes.

  “Eww, I think I might chunder from all that horrid lovingness, Mione.”

  “Oh, Gin, come off it! I am happy with what I have now and they are all I ever wanted—and more.”

  My best friend shock her head at me, but I giggled. She has to get used to my new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!


	11. Chap 10: The Resurrection of The Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord is back! Full body and all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**|June 24th 1995|**

**|The Dark Mistress|**

      Today was the day. Tom was being resurrected tonight! I wish the day would come to a close, so my husband could shag me endlessly. I ate breakfast in the Great Hall with Ginny, I had distanced myself from Harry the last few days because I knew what was to happen tonight and it will not be taken lightly. I had Ginny watch my dresses as she would be my bridesmaid at the three weddings. The boys and I picked different days, hence, each boy wanted another baby, so I agreed to their terms.

 “Gin, I have to go. Remember Gin, to come next week. You asked Molly?”

 “Yes, she thinks I am going on holiday with you and your parents. I have not told anyone.”

 “I know, Gin. I told—you know—about you staying at the you know where—“ She nods. “Have to go.”

 I quickly walk out of The Great Hall, my boy toys followed few feet from me as I went to the room of requirements.

“Mia? Is it time?” Drake asks after we entered our quarters.

“Yes, Drakey. I need to go. You lot stay and watch the tournament, pretend you do not know what’s to come. A champion might die tonight, boys. It will not be Harry. I know that is true.”

 “Who, then, Mistress?” Teddy asks, as I kiss his cheek.

“I do not know. How shall I know, Teddy Bear.” He nods. “I will see you soon, my boys.”

 “Yes, Mistress.” They said in union.

I apparated to my quarters in the dungeons, landed in the living area, as my husband smiled and pecked my cheek before we apparated to Riddle Manor together.

 “My Lady, you have come.” The Dark Lord says, after Severus and I landed in the parlour.

 “Yes, My Lord.” I bowed, before Tom took my hand in his.

 “You must change your appearance—for Potter to not realize it is you who is married to his enemy.”

 “Yes, My Lord.” Severus came by my side and placed his hands on my shoulders. I turn to my second husband.

  “I must go, lioness. Dumbledore needs me for the day. I am sorry I can not stay, wife.”

 “Why can you not just skip everything? I am more important than that bumblebee you call a headmaster!”

 “Yes, you are the most important thing to me, princess.” He kissed my lips. “Albus needs all professors to be there. I will be back in a few days.” He pecked the back of my hand. “I love you, my darling.”

  “I love you, Sevy.” I crested his cheek in my other hand. “Be safe. Please.”

 “You know I will be, love.” I nod before he apparated away.

       ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ****** 

    Tom and I tried many different looks to deceive Harry only that I was The Dark Mistress. My husband strategized a plan for tonight, as he confronts Harry in the cemetery. Finally, I chose long black hair, like Tom’s childhood hair. My eyebrows changed to black and my eyes stayed the some color, but I wished to have them changed. My husband agreed, changing them to green, but I wanted red to compliment my husband, which Tom agreed to keep his Mistress happy.

  “I can not wait for tonight, My Lord. I’ve waited almost a year for you.” I kiss his cheek.

  “Yes Mistress, nor I can wait for this blessed union again.” What she did not know was The Dark Lord had planned something for his beautiful wife. “You shall have me as long you want, Madam Riddle.”

  “Then I shall be yours, Master Riddle.”

  “Put on that dress, My Lady. We are to leave soon. It is charmed also.” It was the modern plain white dress I had tried on months ago.

  I waved my wand and the dress fit perfectly around my thin frame. “Time to go, Mistress. He shall be arriving soon. Wormtail!”

  “Yes, My Lord?” The rat came into the parlour. “Shall I carry you—“

 “No, Madam Riddle will do the honours.” He glared at the rat. “Now, you know what to do, Wormtail.” I placed my husband in my arms as the rat apparated us to the cemetery.

            ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

   We waited a few minutes, til I saw Cedric and Harry with the cup in their hands, Tom nodded in my arms towards Wormtail.

  “Who’s there!?” Cedric shouted as he had his wand raised in our direction.

 The rat and I walked closer to the boys, as my husband shouted “Kill the spare!”

  “Cedric!” Harry screamed as the stone figure from Tom’s parent’s graves grabbed him and dangling him against the stone head.

   The rat cut his right hand dropping it into the cauldron, then went to cut blood from Harry as he took a bone from what would have been from my father-in-law’s hand, hence, my husband killing him many years ago.Wormtail dropped both items into the cauldron and my husband nodded towards me. I dropped him in and stood back as smoke twirled round the cauldron, which slowly disappeared, revealing my husband in his full body after fourteen years.

 “Dark Mistress?” Tom called out to me, and I obeyed him. He snaked his arm round my waist. “Finally, I get hold you in my arms.” My husband tried to smile. “Wormtail! My wand please!” The rat nodded and handed the wand to my husband. “Do the honours, Madam Riddle?” I took his wand as he pulled up his sleeve revealing The Dark Mark. I pressed it as Tom ordered, suddenly most of his Death Eaters appeared in a circle round us. “My followers, you have come willingly and proudly. Lucius?”

  “Yes, My Lord.” Drake’s father stepped out of the circle and bowed on his knees as my husband sneered.

  “You have failed me, Lucius. Denying anything that had to do with me those years ago!?”

 “No, I did not, My Lord. Please!” Lucius cried out. I could sense Tom’s anger at the blonde man, so I placed my hand upon his upper chest to calm him down.

 “Thank you, Dark Mistress.” He turned back to Lucius, grinning evilly and smirked. “Lucius, I am to give you a task.” The blonde nodded. “You are to marry the Madam and I—though we are married—I wanted to share our union with you, my loyal death eaters.” Tom took our rings off our fingers, each of us holding the other’s ring. “Hurry it up, Lucius!”

_**My Lord, now?** _

**** **_It—We are running out of time. I want to shag once we arrive at the manor. I am sorry this is not the wedding you want, Madam Riddle._ **

__ _**I am happy as long as I am with you, My King.** _

          **_Splendid, My Queen._**

 “Lucius!”

 “Yes, My Lord!

 My husband snapped his fingers as my dress magically changed into the victorian dress I had tried on months ago. I smiled at my husband as he smirked in my beauty. “You look beautiful, Madam Riddle.” I blushed hotly. “It is charmed to not get dirty.”

  “Thank you, My Lord.” Tom turned our bodies round, as I felt my feet land in front of the left side of the cauldron.

 “Lucius, when you say ’as your wife or husband’ before—you say ‘forever’. Ready, Lucius?” Tom glared at the blonde.

 He nods. “I am ready, My Lord to unite you and the Madam—“ Lucius grunted, as Tom and I moved further into the middle of the circle. He wrapped his left arm round my waist tightly, as I lay my left hand on his stomach. “Do you, My Lord take thee Madam—“ My husband glared at Lucius. “The Dark Mistress as your wife forever?”

  “Yes, I do.” Tom pulled my body closer against his body, before he slipped the ring back on my finger.

 I felt his stress towards Lucius. _**What is going on!?**_

 “Do you, The Dark Mistress take The Dark Lord as your husband forever?”

 “I do.” I slid his ring back onto hid finger. A white orb appeared round our mingled hands, then separating into two tiny orbs and rested into our rings.

    Oddly strange. Did my husband notice? 

 “I pronounce you husband and wife. You may—“ My husband had not waited for Lucius to finish as he had already began snogging my face off.Tom released my lips from his, glaring at Lucius and then smirking over at Harry who had witness the ceremonial union of his enemy and the unknown woman he has by his side.

_**My treasure?** _

_**Yes, dear?** _

**_May I hurt him, Madam Riddle?_ **

**_Yes, thus, he has to go back to Hogwarts in one piece._ **

  My husband nodded. _ **We will talk about the orbs later, wife.**_

**_Of course, My Lord._ **

He kissed my forehead like I had done to him for almost a year.

**_I have you to myself, Dark Mistress._ **

_**You know that is not—**_ My husband snogged my face off, again… _ **I am yours, My Lord**._

**_Good. Now, stand back, My Queen. It is time to face the boy._ **

  I walked backwards as I felt a hand round my arm. It was Lucius. We stood together as I watched Harry in despair against my husband. Tom pressed his finger against Harry’s forehead causing my friend to scream in pain. My husband dueled Harry for a few minutes, though I tried to rush over, but Lucius stopped me from going.  
****

  “The Dark Lord will be fine, Dark Mistress.” He said calmly. “Potter will not win.” I nod.

 Finally, after what felt like forever, Harry disapparated with Cedric’s body and the cup. I ran to my husband, about to sob as he closed his arm round my waist.

  “Sh, My Lady. I am alright. We have a marriage to consummate.” He nodded to his followers before disapparating us back to Riddle Manor and into a dark gloomy unoccupied bed chambers. “Madam Riddle, I have been waiting for this—dare I say it, since I laid my eyes on you. That evening Severus brought you to wed with him, I could not believe the beauty that was upon me.” I stayed silent. “I thought marrying the mudblood friend of Harry Potter, would suffice for myself, but Severus, himself, found you first. I knew that I needed you by my side as Madam Riddle and help me take over the Wizarding World.” He pecked my lips. “I can feel you, my Highness. Tell me, my treasure?”

  “Oh, My King! I must confess something.” My husband nodded. “I have officially changed sides. I was nervous the entire time you dueled against Harry. I was scared for my life! I, finally, have you back to your body and I—I almost ran to protect you from getting killed.” I sobbed against my husband’s chest.

 “Now, now, My Queen. You know how to make a man happy as to hear those words from their wife.” I nod. “I see you are ready, treasure, to consummate our union.” He snapped his fingers as my bridal gown disappeared from my body as I stood bare in front of my Dark Lord husband. Tom glided his hands down my naked body, slowly and passionately snogged my face off. “Ah, you are wondering how I know what to do? I had experience, but felt no love towards witches. I had no love inside of me, but not until—“

 “Is that why you had asked months ago, My Lord?” His hands round my bum.

 “The more you had been near and close, I felt those tingles we talked about—-tonight, as we bonded again—Madam Riddle, you and I are soul-bonded.” I tilt my head, confused. “Soulmates, my treasure. We are forever, My Lady.”

 “What about Severus? Am I not soul-bonded to him, Tom?”

 “Shall we discuss this later, Mrs. Riddle? I want to have you immediately!” Our lips collided as we descended onto the dirty unkept mattress.

 My husband snapped his fingers again as his robes disappeared. He was bare and handsome. Very sexy for a man his age. I had not cared. He is my husband and all mine.

 “Take me, My King.” I said, seductively.

 My Dark bonded had not wasted no time indulging inside of my clit, as I moan in pleasure taking his engorged member tight and hard in the folds of my vagina. “MYY LOOOOORDDDD!” He was best out of the others; even Severus, could not beat his master. I fell into rhythm with his hips, slowly and very pushy. Oh, bloody hell! “Make me sore, Tom!” He thrusted harder and it became tighter inside.

             ****** ****** ****** ***** ****** ****** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *******

 I laid in bed beside my husband, cuddled against his chest as his arms protectively enclosed round my small bump and body. It is morning now and my legs and body were utterly sore like I had wanted from my soulmate. He is all I ever need and all I want, forever.

  “I mentioned the tingles and how I had not felt love before—“ I nod. “As of last night, our bond as soulmates—my treasure—I had researched in the manor library, after that day more about love—I understand now, Mistress. Wizard sense, strong love is only every century, that is why there were orbs after you placed the ring on my finger.”

  “Why had it not happened last year?”

  “Because you had not loved me yet, nor did I, at the time, Madam Riddle. Time went on and I felt different. I could sense you did too.”

 “Where is this going, dear?” I looked into his red eyes, looking for the truth.

 “I—I—I love—you, Mrs. Riddle.” I gasped. Was it true? “Yes, my treasure. It is true. Pray tell, I am honest with you, My Beautiful Queen.”

 “I love you, Mr. Riddle.” I kiss his bare pale chest and laid my hand upon it. “I am forever yours, My King.”

 "As I am yours, My Lady." Tom leaned his lips against mine before hovering over my body and begin to thrust into my cunt. 

 "Oh yes!! Do not stop, My Lord!" I screeched as I dug my nails into his back. 

          ******* ******* ****** ******* ******* ****** ***** ****** ****** ****** ******* ******* 

  I woke up, turning to face my husband, but he was not there. I was alone in bed. The space was warm, he must have left not too long ago. 

        _**My Lord?**_

    **_Yes, my treasure?_**

       ** _Where are you?_**

**_In the library. Come._ **

**_I do not know where that is._ **

**_I will guide you, Madam Riddle._ **

**_Oh, alright. Are we alone?_ **

**_No one will be around for a few days. I want to spend time with you, My Queen._ **

**_Tom, you did not have to do that._ **

**_ You are my wife, Mrs. Riddle. I have just come back into my full body and need rest. _ **

**_I understand, dear._ **

**_Take a left of that corridor. Then a right._ **

   I walked down in the direction of what my husband had instructed of me, and finally found two marble french doors. I open the doors, revealing a humorous library, stain windows, wooden bookshelves with millions and millions of books. I saw a man, with black short wavy hair and his skin slightly pale, but darker skinned than my husband's. His eyes darted towards me, as he smiled. 

  "My Queen has arrived." The man said as he stood from the table by the window. 

  "Tom!?" I shrieked. 

  "It is I, Madam Riddle." He stretched his hand out towards me. "Come, my treasure. It is alright. It is me." 

 I glided to my husband, taking his hand carefully before he pulled my body against his. 

  "Why?" 

  "I, pray tell, I thought that you should not have to see my red eyes and pale skin without a nose for the rest of your life, everyday?" 

  "I love the way you are now, My King." 

 "Yes, I know you do, My Lady. Thus, it will give me a break from the good we will do together." 

 "Do not do this everyday, I do not want to get used to that nose of yours." He smirked. "Tom?" 

 "Yes, wife?"

 "You really did kill Moaning Myrtle?" 

He was silent. "Yes, I did. It was the Basilisk actually that killed Myrtle. Why do you ask, My Highness?" 

 "She was a mud-" 

 "Do not speak of such things, Madam Riddle." 

 "But, Tom, I am one! You are married to a mudblood! Why disease yourself with such bloo--"

 "Yes, you were one! After we wedded last year, I completely forgotten that I married a mud--muggle-born. To me, you are not that anymore. Consider yourself, a pureblood. You are The Dark Mistress, My Lady. What you were before, is not what you are now. Understand, dear wife?”

 “Yes, My Lo—“ My husband shushed me.

 “No need for that, my treasure. It is you and I today. Husband and wife. Anything you want, My Lady.”

 “Let’s sit and you read to the baby and I.” Tom placed his hand on my small bulging stomach.

  We went over to the couch by the fireplace, that was in the front of the library. Tom laid across the couch, guiding me to lay between his legs as I stretched across the furniture cushions. His left hand rest upon my belly, as I laid my left hand over his and tangling our fingers together.

 “What shall we read, Madam Riddle?”

 “Something for the baby, dear. I know he would want to hear your voice.” My husband nodded.

 “Rabbity Rabbity and cackling stump, it is.” Tom waved his hand as a book floated from a shelf and into his hand. “You never heard of this, my treasure?”

 “No. I grew up muggle, Tom. Wizarding book?”

 “Yes, for wizarding children.” He kissed atop of my head.

 “I love you, My King.”

 “I love you, My Queen.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was okay, going to post more since classes are over.


	12. CHap 11:Finally, Some RIddles!

 

**|The Dark Mistress|**

 

**|July 8th 1995|**

 

Severus and I decided to get married again, because it was not proper a year ago. Tom accepted. Draco agreed to walk beside me, Ginny as my bridesmaid and Lucius united us. I began to feel pain in my lower back. I continued the wedding as normal, not want to ruin anything. Lucius spoke “Do you, Severus take thee as your wife forever?” 

 

“I do.” He slid the ring back on my finger. 

 

“Do you, The Dark Mistress take thee as your husband forever?” 

 

“I do.” I slid his ring on his finger. Orbs appeared again, doing the same movements as when I wedded Tom two weeks ago. 

 

I could feel Tom’s anger towards Severus. 

 

“You may kiss the bride.” Sev pecked my lips as I screamed. I could not hold it in much longer. 

 

The boys rushed to my side, Draco and Theo both carried me as Blaise ran ahead to the master bedroom and had set up the bed for delivery. 

 

                     ******* ***** ***** ***** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******** 

 

Seven hours later, I held the next Heir of Slytherin in my arms. My son. 

 

“Tom Marvolo Riddle the Second.” I say, sobbing. “My boy.” 

 

Eight pounds and 7 1/2 inches. 

 

“Please leave us.” My husband ordered the boys, who left the room quietly. “Flowers for my Queen.” Tom waved his hand as a vase appeared on the side table and setting the flowers inside the vase. He pecked my forehead before staring down at his son in my arms. “He will be handsome like I had been.” 

 

“You are handsome, My Lord.” He smirked. 

 

“Only to you, My Lady.” Tom took our son in his arms and set him in a cot in our room. He came back, as his hand slid between my legs, then I instantly felt no pain in my body. “It is a healing spell, My treasure.” My husband’s body began to change, he was his old self again, with hair wavy and his nose appeared. “Only for tonight, My Queen.” I nod. He placed high silencing charms and sticky charms on our bedroom chambers. 

 

Tom climbed into the bed, slowly between my legs, charmed his robes off and began snogging my face off. 

 

        >>>>>>> >>>>>> >>>>>> >>>>>> >>>> >>>>> >>>> >>>>>>> 

 

**|July 20th 1995|**

 

Tom and I set a baby room for our future children, as I had secretly found out that I was carrying seven babies this time. I had not told my husband, thus as a surprise today seeing the baby room. The spell I used to find the sex of our children, three girls and four boys. I need to convince Tom to let us keep the girls because I want girls to roam our manor, and not just have boys as my only children. My belly has been the largest since I started having children with Severus. 

 

“My treasure, what is this?” Tom asks, as we entered the nursery. 

 

“A room for our children, love.” I lead him to the three cots that were against the wall. Two cots for our sons and the middle cot for our three daughters. There were colourized blankets on the edge of the three cots; on the left were two blue blankets, middle cot had three pink blankets and the right cot had two more blue blankets. 

 

“Girls? You are carrying our daughters and sons?” I nod nervously. “I know I seem to only want sons, but having daughters shall be wonderful as they will be beautiful as their mother.” Tears escaped my eyes. “My Lady, may I?” I smile. He placed his hand upon my elephant belly. After a few mere minutes, he kissed my lips. “They know I am their father and you are their mother. I am their leader, thus, only when not alone.” 

 

“Tom!? That will not happen until they are old enough to follow you, until then, they will only be our children!” 

 

“Very well, Madam Riddle.” He leaned down, nipping on my lips and asked for entrance. 

 

             ******* ****** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******* 

 

“I can already have them! My back is killing me, for Godric’s sakes!” I shout as Draco and I laid on the couch in the parlour. 

 

“Seven at once, Mia.” 

 

“I am aware, Drake. I think it’s early labor, Hot Stuff.” His eyes bulged out of his eyes. “My water hasn’t broken yet, so it is too soon.” Drake nods. “It will happen when they are ready.” 

 

My water broke. I spoke too soon. “Now! My water broke! Get Theo and Blaise, Drake.” 

 

The boys hurried, carrying me up the stairs and bringing Ginny with us. Drake and Theo set me on the bed as Blaise charmed the room. 

 

_ Tom? My King? _

 

_ I am here, My Queen. In the parlour.  _

 

_ I love you, Master Riddle.  _

 

_I love you, Madam Riddle._

 

                        ******* ******* ******* ******* ******  ****** ***** **** **** ********* 

 

   After six long hours, I only given birth to three of the seven. A boy; Eilam, nine pounds and ten inches.a girl; Evermoore, eight pounds and eight inches and another boy; Vito, nine pounds eight inches. 

 

My King, please keep me company. 

 

Do you prefer a joke, my treasure? 

 

Anything, Tom. 

 

A wizard walks into a pub—

 

Ahhhh! 

 

                         ****** ******* ******* ******** ******** ********* ******** ******** ******** 

 

Four hours later, after I convinced the boys to accio the babies, the rest of them were here. A girl; Vivda, eight pounds and seven inches, a boy; Athan, nine pounds and nine inches, a boy; Eirik, nine pounds and eight inches and a girl; Hanna, eight pounds and six inches. My husband came in, Ginny handing him baby number seven as I held baby number one. 

 

“There are seven—“ 

 

“Eilam Arkin Riddle. His name means ‘Forever’ and ‘King’s Son”, My King. Thus, his name is Forever King’s Son.” 

 

“He shall be. Where is my firstborn daughter?” 

 

“Here, My Lord.” Drake says, holding a pink blanket. 

 

“Evermoore Daia Riddle. Her name means ‘Always everlasting’ and ‘morning joy.’ Blaise has son number two, Vito Hoai and his name means ‘Life and Always Eternal’.” 

 

“Eternal?—“ Tom seemed speechless. 

 

“Ginny has number four and girl number two, Vivda Ricci; her means ‘Life’ and ‘Forever Strong’. Theo has number five and boy number three, Athan Oeric; his name means ‘One who has eternal life’ and ‘always rules’. Number six is in the cot by Blaise, boy number four; Eirik Khaldoon and his name means ‘Forever Brave’ and ‘Eternity’. Our last daughter is in your arms,” Tom looked down and smiled. “Her name is Hanna Gila and it means ‘Goddess of Life’ and ‘Eternal Joy’.” 

 

My boys and Gin placed all the babies in the right cots, I gave Eilam to Drake to put him down for his nap. Blaise took Hanna to the middle cot to sleep. 

 

“You may leave.” I ordered the boys and Gin. 

 

“Yes, Mistress.” My boys responded back, though I allowed Ginny not to do so. 

 

“You answer The Dark Mistress!” My husband shouted at my best friend. 

 

“Sweetheart, it’s alright! Ginny is my friend and she does not have call me by that name.” 

 

“Fine. You are my queen, thus, she is to call by your title while you are with me!” 

 

“Tom, shall we discuss this later? Come to bed, My King.” 

 

He charmed our bed chambers with silencing spells and sticky charms. My husband slithered into our bed, charmed my body again and he sucked my clit. 

 

                        >>>>>> >>>>>> >>>>>>> >>>>>>> >>>>>> >>>>>> 

 

**|The Dark Mistress|**

 

**|Aug 19th 1995|**

 

   Two Saturdays ago, I had five sons delivered. Severus and Tom were tied with same number of children.  
****

 

**Aug 5th 1995:**

Fane Alexander Riddle, nine pounds and seven inches. 

Hamel Icarius Riddle, eight pounds and six inches.

Dagwood Jasper Riddle, nine pounds and eight inches.

Falcon Kingston Riddle, nine pounds and twelve inches.

Edmund Dumore Riddle, eight pounds and eleven inches. 

Tom had a meeting with his death eaters, but only my boy toys’ parents. Narcissa and Lucius. Blaise’s mother and Teddy’s father. Severus sat with them hence my labor began earlier this morning and I choose to wait for my three fiancés to come back. I have been the largest I ever been since I began having children. I am larger than when I had Apep and the last five I birthed two weeks ago. Why am I this large!? I was the size of a muggle car! My husbands could not even hold me, or my boys. I have not seen my feet since day two of when this pregnancy started. Ginny stayed behind with me as I wiggle back and forth in the bed, in pain but, waiting for my three boys.

 

_My Queen? Narcissa refuses Draco to become your husband. What shall we do!?_

 

_Have Severus ask Lucius if he agrees to have her killed._

 

          _Draco?_

 

      _I will ask him, dear._

 

_I left the bond with Tom._

 

Then connected with Drake.

 

_Hot Stuff?_

 

      _Yes, My Lady Love?_

 

      _Your mother has refused us!_

 

_Yes, she has. Does The Dark Lord want to kill her?_

 

       _No, I do, My Knight._

 

He was silent. I knew he must be talking against his mother.

 

_I want us to be married, Mistress. Father is trying to redeem mother. She refuses._

 

          _Send Teddy and Blaise if they are signed off to me._

 

_Blaise’s father signed instantly. It took Theo’s mother a bit, but I knew she had not to worry for her son anymore. They are coming._

 

_Come, when things finish with your mother. I love you, Drakey._

 

        _I love you, Mia._

 

 

A knock on my bed chambers indicated that two of my fiancés were here. Ginny let them in.

 

“Love, are you alright?” Teddy says, as they entered.

 

“I was waiting for you, Shaggy. I was too worried about you lot.”

 

“We must deliver the babies.” Teddy set the bed.

 

                  ******* ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ******

 

**Tom**

 

Four hours since the meeting, a baby had been born.

****

“My Lord, it is a boy.” The Weasley girl says as she entered the parlour.

 

“What is his name, servant?”

 

“Maximus Dontae, My Lord.”

 

“First of the litter, Miss Weasley?” Severus asks, as she hands my son to me.

 

“Yes sir. Draco says there might be girls this time.”

 

“You may leave, servant.” The girl ran off to the bed chambers where my beautiful was birthing our children.

 

“My Lord, you did not have to startle the girl.”

 

An hour later, the ginger servant came back, this time with a pink blanket.

 

“Margaret Cassandra. Meg Cassie for short, My Lord.”

 

“My Lord,” The young Zabini boy came with two bundles in his arms. “These two came out together. This one in my right is number three. Hermod Adois. The girl is Mercy Emerald.”

 

“Set them on the cot and hurry back to The Dark Mistress.” Severus says to the servants, as they listened and ran back to my wife. “My Lord, you and Hermione have extraordinary litters. How does it happen?”

 

“I do not know, Severus. I have her after she gives birth and she births the next litter two weeks later. I do it again and we have more than three each time. Do you suspect it is the soul bond, Severus?”

 

“It could be, My Lord.”

 

The servant girl came back. A blue blanket. “Marcus Judas, My Lord.” She placed my son in the cot with the others.

 

The Nott boy came in, with two more blue blankets. “Holland Scott.” He gives the girl Holland to put in the cot. “Myles Glenn.” Nott does the same action the servant girl did before leaving.

 

Ten minutes later, Zabini came with a blue and a pink blanket. “Hutchinson Dalbert.” Severus took the boy from Zabini. “The girl, Halldora Devona.”

 

The servant girl came back. “Blaise, she wants you. Quickly.” Zabini listened. “My Lord, Hermione is weak. Draco advises not to touch her after tonight. No more pregnancies until she is healed.” I sigh. “I am sorry, My Lord.”

 

“Thank you, Miss. Weasley.” Severus says, dismissing the girl.

 

Nott and Zabini came back together both holding two bundles. “Hayward Marden.” Zabini says, giving the boy to Severus. “Madeleine Honor.”

 

“Matias Julian.” Nott says, as Severus takes Matias from him. “Harmonie Love.” He says as he hands the girl to me.

 

The girl comes again. “Boys, these are the last two. She has passed out, My Lord.” I sigh. “Mallory Hazel.” Weasley gives Mallory to Zabini. “Darci Alexus. They are twins, My Lord.”

 

“Fifteen, My Lord.” Malfoy says, entering the parlour. “Uncle, I need potions for Hermione. Her blood is decreasing.”

 

“Come, Draco.” He turned to the other two boys. “Stay with The Dark Mistress. Now!” They ran off.

 

            ^^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^

 

(Hermione’s Coma/Dream)

 

“Mistress!? My Queen!?” I heard Tom call out for me.

 

My Happy Place, a Sunny meadow with flowers and trees.

 

“Here, sweetheart.” I answer my husband.

 

Tom came into view, he smirked as he approached the trees and enclosed my body in his arms. “What the Salazar is this, Hermione?”

 

“My happy place, My King. A meadow with trees and flowers and the sun.” He nods.

 

“Fifteen, My Queen.”

 

“I lost count after five. Half the time Draco accioed the babies. Oh, he had not told me if—“

 

“Lucius agreed. Draco was angry and stormed to you, no apologies to her. She kept refusing that he be married to you. So, after I knew Draco was delivering our children. I killed her. Lucius took her to the Manor and buried her in the family yard.”

 

“I only asked because he came stone faced and serious. No emotions.” My husband began sucking on the base of my neck. “I knew he loved his mother, yet, he allowed her to be killed because how deeply he loves me.”

 

“No one can resist you, Mistress. I can not resist you, Madam Riddle.”

 

“Take me, My Lord!”

 

“The young Malfoy says you were very weak. I do not want your body worse than it is.”

 

“I am fine, Master Riddle. Do I look ill to you, sweetheart?”

 

“No, my treasure. Perfectly healthy, I do say so. Come. My happy place.” A dark night on the opposite of my sunny meadows, there was a old cottage, the right side blown away. Harry’s old home. The night, my husband killed Lily and James Potter. “We will shag in their bed.”

 

“Why is this your happy place, Tom?”

 

“Because, if I had not killed them—you and I would have never been married and I would have never loved anyone in my life.”

 

“OH, My Lord! I love you, My King!”

 

We walked inside the home. It was dark and cold, no bodies on the floor. Tom found a door that had a plaque engraved ’The Potters’. I followed my husband into the bed and stripped our clothes off. Minutes later, we fell asleep cuddled in the dead Potter’s bed.

 

                          >>>>>> >>>>> >>>>> >>>>> >>>>> >>>>> >>>>> >>>>>>

 

**|Aug 20th 1995|**

 

**      |The Dark Mistress| **

 

      “I told you how weak she was, My Lord. Yet, you—“

 

“Do not talk to my husband like that, Malfoy!”

 

“Mia!” The boys shouted in union.

 

“Shut it! Now, I want to get out of bed and use the loo.”

 

“Mistress, are you alright to be out of bed?”

 

“I think that will wait—“ I harshly seize his ear as I drag him across the floor as I clutch onto Drake’s ear and leaving the room.

 

“What have we done, Mistress!?” Blaise says, quivering.

 

A room down the hall, engraved ’Torture Room’ and threw my two fiancés into the room.

 

“Pookie—Pookie— tell me what I had done?” My dark toy wraps his arms round my legs.

 

“You are long overdue for a punishment, Pooh Bear. Though what you said about getting out of bed, had done it. But, when you told Draco that I had you and Theo. I should have given you punishment then.” He sighs. “Take your trousers off and bend over like Draco.”

 

I walk over to Drake, who already bend over the chair, bare from his hips to his feet.

 

“Drakey, sit in the chair, love.” He obeyed as I asked before I sat in his lap. “You are suppose to be superior to Blaise and Teddy, Hot Stuff. I do not want to keep punishing you, My boy. Now, what shall you do to avoid my punishments?”

 

“Respect you, Mistress. And obey to everything you say.”

 

“Good, my boy. That ring shall always be on your finger. Alright?”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

I charmed the whip to slap Blaise for two rounds, before levitating a curtain between Drake and Blaise, then quietly instructing Draco to stand as he held me in his arms. I charmed a twin bed indicating to my blonde toy that I want a shag. He smirked as we hear the sounds of the whip across Blaise’s bum.

 

“Are you sure you feel alright, Mia?”

 

“I am perfectly alright, Hot Stuff. It’s been awhile since I’ve had our children.”

 

“Yes, it has been.”

 

As the minutes passed, the whip dropped to the floor and Draco pulled out of me. Instantly, a bump appeared round the hem of my dressing gown. I gave orders to Blaise, who obeyed and whimpered as he saw Drake and I in bed together.

 

“You have awfully been a bad boy, Blaise. Draco has been good.”

 

“Okay, Mistress.” Blaise left the room.

 

“We will be married soon, Mia.”

 

“I know, Drakey. We have to miss the train to Hogwarts.”

 

“I rather miss it more than anything. I hate that bloody train!” I laugh. “It’s insufferable!”

 

“It is, love. Did The Dark Lord tell you that after I marry you lot, the last names—“ He nods.

 

“Theo decided to change the wedding to you if it means his first, because The Dark Lord says his name will always be last for The Dark Mistress.”

 

“Hermione Nott Zabini Malfoy Snape Riddle. I fancy that. Teddy wanted a winter wedding, anyway. Hermione Riddle?” I smile. Tom is so sweet.

 

“Are you ready, soon-to-be Madam Malfoy?” Drake kissed my cheek.

 

“I have always been ready, soon-to-be Master Malfoy.” I slowly snogged him as we got heated quickly.


	13. Chap 12: Dumbridge Umbridge

**|The Dark Mistress|**

**|Sept 1st 1995|**

 

   “Are you ready, darling?” Severus asks, as Ginny finishes puffing my gown. (Post pic) My large belly pressed against my husband’s chest.  
 ****

 

I quickly kiss my second husband’s cheek. “Yes, dear. Always ready.” We walk out into The Malfoy garden. Lucius uniting his son and I, Teddy and Blaise as his mates and Ginny as my bridesmaid. Tom stood facing ahead, never turning to look, unlike Draco had. I felt the water dripping down my legs, oi, not again! Draco took my hand in his, smiling as I smile back.

 

 “I take you Hermione, as my wife forever.” As the ring went on my finger, sparks flew round our hands.

 

“Do you Hermione take Draco as your husband forever?”

 

“I take you Draco, as my husband forever.” As his ring went on his finger, sparks flew round our hands again.

 

“You may kiss the bride.” Lucius says, Draco kissed my lips. Everyone clapped, except for Tom.

 

_Sweetheart, are you alright?_

 

       _Yes!_

 

      _Are you frustrated?_

 

_No!_

 

 

 “Draco, let’s take a walk. Please?”

 

 “Sure, love.”

 

We left the family behind and slowly took a walk together.

 

“What the bloody hell is the matter with him?”

 

“I asked him, Drake. He seems upset like he made a mistake.” I sobbed.

 

“I suspect he truly loves you, Hermione. Since you bonded yourselves together in the graveyard, the soul-bond has made you closer. Remember how uncle tried to keep me away from you once he had you, but The Dark Lord told him it does not work like that?”

 

“Yes, I remember, love.” I hold the pain inside. “The Malfoy Graveyard?” The graveyard hid behind trees and a fence, not the Manor or garden insight.

 

“Father buried mother here. He says The Dark Lord cut her tongue out as she kept screaming and trying to get what she wanted. I denied what she wanted of me, I told her, saying how I love only you now and my Mistress is the one for me.”

 

“Where is her spot?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I did not exchange words against your mother and I need to push our babies out immediately!”

 

“Hermione! Let’s go back to the Manor and have our sons there!”

 

“NO! This is where I want the ground to soak my blood in the only vengeance I have left of her refusal of our marriage!”

 

“Yes, fine. Come.” My husband charmed my wedding dress off and charmed the ground so I could not get dirty.

 

The ground was freshly ripped from the earth as I knew the dirt had not flatten thru into the ground. Drake called Blaise, instantly he apparated into the Malfoy graveyard.

 

“Pookie?”

 

“Pooh Bear—“ I pushed as I heard the cry of my son. Blaise came to my side and held my hand, as he held baby number one in his other arm.

 

He noticed the blood between my legs, turned to look on my back support; there a name etched on the gravestone, his eyes widen, then blankly glance at Draco as he tried to speak, but my third husband shook his head at him. After a few minutes, baby number two came, it was another boy. Drake handed our son gently over in my arms. Within twenty minutes, baby number three came, our third boy. Triplets. As the boys helped me on my feet, a voice shouted; “What are you—have you done!?” It was Lucius.

 

The blood had not been sown into the ground as I wanted it to soak on it’s own. Draco quickly charmed my dress back onto my body.

 

“Draco, you allowed this!?” He shouted at my blonde husband.

 

“I allowed it, Lord Malfoy. I still had been upset as your wife refused my marriage to Draco. I wanted bloody vengeance on her and I got what I wanted!”

 

“You think I would have let my son marry you, if I knew this is the kind of sorcery you do to purebloods!”

 

“What sorcery, father? I love Hermione and as The Dark Mistress she is allowed what she wants.” He lays his free hand upon my lower back. “Let’s go, Madam Malfoy.”

 

“She shall never have that name! Your mother is the only Madam Malfoy!”

 

   _Tom!?_

 

_Yes, I have seen everything._

 

Wind began to pick up in the air, as Tom appeared between us and Lucius.

 

“You agreed to the marriage, Lucius. Your wife had not. I killed her and you let her go. Do not press my wife that she has sorcery against you. What The Dark Mistress did is what she wanted. Understand, or I’ll kill you too!”

 

“Yes, My Lord.I am sorry, My Lord.”

 

“Say your apologizes to The Dark Mistress!”

 

“I am sorry, Dark Mistress—“

 

“Wish you are lucky this time, Lord Malfoy. Consider that I am your only daughter-in-law, you shall call with such a name.”

 

“Yes, Dark Mistress. I shall. You may stay as long as you please, Madam Malfoy.”

 

“Very well, Lord Malfoy.” I turn to Drake. “Let’s go to our chambers, husband.”

 

                                  ****** ******* ******* ******* ****** ******** *******

 

“Hermione, we must have a talk.” Tom says, as I follow him to the Malfoy’s study office. He closes the door, charming the room to silence.

 

“What is it, My King?” My husband wrapped his arm round my body and set me atop of the desk.

 

“A woman from the Ministry will be at Hogwarts this year and she will do things no one will ever imagine. She believes like the sodding Minister that I am not alive. I need you, Madam Riddle, to disguise yourself as The Dark Mistress opposite of Hermione Granger. Destroy this woman as much as possible. Kill her, anything.”

 

“I need a name, sweetheart. Hermione Riddle will not suffice at Hogwarts, then everyone will know it is I as your wife.”

 

“Yes! Madam Isolde Sophrona Riddle.”

 

“I prefer Hattie or Andromeda while at home. Hermione is a bit much, do you not think, Master Riddle?”

 

“A name to the Death Eaters— Pandra Althea; it means ‘Chief Dragon with healing power’. Why Hattie, my treasure? I fancy your name.”

 

“Hattie is ‘Little ruler of home’ and is that not what I am, sweetheart?” I sneered.

 

“You are, My Queen. Right you are, my pet. Andromeda is ‘Leader of men’ and that is what you are, Madam Riddle.” He kissed my forehead. “I want present you with certain powers as The Dark Mistress as you and I are soul-bonded. Hold on to my robes, wife. Tightly.” I obeyed my husband. “I love you, Hermione.”

 

“I love you too, Tom. I suppose you may call me that when you are truly happy.” He smirked. “I am ready.”

 

Tom chanted spells and I began to felt the energy and pull from all the pain in my body.

 

I passed out from all the energy, Tom held me in his arms as my new powers subsided in my flesh.

 

An hour later, I woke up in my husband’s arms.

 

“Try something, My queen.”

 

I decided to use a spell to brand myself to my husbands. On my left arm, ‘Property of Riddle, Snape, Malfoy’ and charming it to when I wed Blaise and Teddy soon, that their names will appear.

 

                               ****** ******* ******* ****** ****** ****** ****** ******* 

 

“Eight pounds and five inches for baby boy number one. Seven pounds and seven inches for baby boy number two. Eight pounds and eight inches for baby boy number 3.” I say as the parchment appeared on a table.

 

“What shall their names be, Mistress?” Drakey asks, looking at our triplets.

 

“Salem Johan Malfoy.” I gave the first boy his name. “Leo Aster Malfoy.” Drake nodded. “Niran Idal Malfoy.”

 

“Wonderful, my love.” He pecked my cheek. “Four beautiful sons. Mother would have been happy to have them, but she refused my marriage to My Lady Love. I would not allow such anger towards my wife as she is the apple of my eyes.” Drake smirked.

 

“Draco, I love you!”

 

“I you, Mistress.”

 

                               >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>

 

**|Sept 15th 1995|**

 

“The woman from ministry will destroy the school and The Dark Lord wants her destroyed!” My boys agreed.

 

“How shall we kill her, Mistress?” Blaise asks, but when was a right time.

 

“I wish I knew when, Paws.”

 

“If things worsen, we will kill her.” Theo says, kissing my cheek.

 

“Everything will worsen, Shaggy.” He nods. “I advise you fetch Draco as my water as broken—“ The boys helped me to my bedroom.

 

                                           ******* ****** ****** ******* ****** ******

 

“Julian Charles Malfoy.”I say after four hours in labor.

 

Theo weighed him. “Eight pounds and nine inches, Mistress.” He says, before laying my son in a cot.

 

Two hours later, I had a girl, the first Malfoy daughter in many years.

 

“Aldora Helene Malfoy.”

 

“Seven pounds and eight inches.”

 

Three hours later, another boy. “Douglas Jedaiah Malfoy.”

 

“Eight pounds and eleven inches.”

 

“We have seven children. Malfoys—I have little Malfoys.” Draco kissed my cheek as he held Julian in his arms. “Thank you, babe.”

 

“Anything for you, My Knight.”

 

                >>>>>> >>>>>> >>>>>> >>>>>>> >>>>>> >>>>>> 

 

**|Sept 30th 1995|**

 

“Harry, you have to report her! Tell Dumbledore!”

 

“He is too busy, Hermione. He won’t listen.”

 

“I reckon she will get the whole lot of us before the year is over.” Ron says as I agreed.

 

“I must go to the library before curfew.” They nodded. “Goodnight.”

 

“Night, Mione.” I walk out of the tower and towards the Room of Requirements.

 

Once I was inside my chambers, I charmed myself to show my pregnant belly. Draco came by my side as I screamed.

 

                                    ******* ****** ****** ****** ******* *******

 

Twenty-five minutes before midnight, I had finally given birth to twins boys. The second one came out, not breathing and paled. The boys revived him as I held his older brother in my arms.

 

Santo Dontell Malfoy. Eight pounds and twelve inches.

 

Finally, I heard a cry from opposite of the room. “Fortino Aldo Malfoy. Fortino means ‘fortunate’ because he has been given a second chance.”

 

“Eight pounds and thirteen inches, my love.”

 

“He will succeed well in life. I know it is true.”

 

“They both will, Mia. All of the children will.” My third husband says, kissing Fortino’s forehead.

 

                   >>>>>> >>>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>> >>>> >>>>>>

 

**|Oct 7th 1995|**

 

 

“Umbridge is inspecting potions today, Madam Snape. I need you as The Dark Mistress or bloody someone but, not as Hermione. Tom wants her killed as she believes he is dead.”

 

“Shall we kill her during potions or injury her?”

 

“We will only mane her and oblivate her mind. Soon, we will kill her.”

 

“I think Tom shall do it. You and I can not risk Azkaban.” I hissed.

 

“Thoughtful, wife. I, dare say, I would never want to—“

 

“Severus, could we just end her tonight? That woman has done much damage and I can not endure that she hurts Harry during his detentions.”

 

“I suppose we could, darling. Follow her to her office and take her to Riddle Manor.”

 

I quickly changed as The Dark Mistress. “Good, lioness. Stand at this table. I’ll have Draco stand with you.” I nod as my husband led the students into the classroom. Draco stood by my side as Severus advised, taking my hand into his.

 

You are my apprentice today, darling girl.

 

Dear, I have not finished my potion lessons.

 

I know, but you are too smart. We will finish them soon, my little-know-it-all.

 

If I am not pregnant.

 

I think it would be sexy, carry your husbands child and brewing potions.

 

Not funny, Severus.

 

He smirked before quickly masking a cold hard face to the class. Twenty minutes later, Umbridge came to inspect my husband.

 

“You applied for Defense Against the Dark Arts and was unsuccessful?”

 

“Obv-iously!”

 

“You!” The toad pointed to me. “Who are you and what are you—“

 

“She is my apprentice. Isolde Sophrona. Finished before the summer and is helping me this year.”

 

“Dumbledore did not mention an apprentice—“

 

“Yes, she does not want to be in the eyes of the staff. Isolde is very private.”

 

“Well, I will see to it she is removed from her so-called position.” The ugly toad could kiss my arse!

 

“How dare you! I earned this job and it is rightfully mine if you like it or not!” I huffed angrily.

 

“I will see you in detention, Miss Isolde. Tonight, if you—“ I stunned her. Toad!

 

“Listen here, I am an apprentice and I do not serve detention, hence, I am not a student!” I unstunned her as she quickly ran for the door, before turning to look into the classroom again and eyeing me, smirking. “Oblivate!” She shook her head confused, before continuing onto the next professor.

 

“Class Dismissed!” My husband sneered. He glared as the students ran from the room, terrified of the dungeon bat.

 

The boys walked by, as we were the last in the potions classroom and they smiled.

 

“Babe, you sure know how to attack— bloody hell!” Drake says, as Severus swatted him on the back of his head. “Blimey uncle—“ My second husband stared angrily at third husband, who understood nodding before kissing my lips. “Our chambers, love. The baby?”

 

“The baby is fine, hot stuff.” I undo the charm on my body, as my watermelon belly appears. “Go. I’ll be there in a bit.” I kiss his cheek.

 

“Get out. The Madam and I need to discuss the actions of today’s class.” The boys walked out, before Severus charmed the door. “You certainly need a—“ I pounced upon him, locking our lips passionately as he enclosed his arms round my waist.

 

“Severus, are you still here?” It was McGonagall.

 

“For Salazar sakes. Hide your belly, Mrs. Snape. We do not need her to know you’re real identity.” I did as my husband asked as he uncharmed the door.

 

“Severus—you have an apprentice. A student informed me of what happened in your class today.” McGonagall turned her head slightly over to me as I gulped. I am not Hermione, I am someone else. “Who are you, Miss—“

 

“Isolde Sophrona—“

 

We have to tell her.

 

Then she will know I am—

 

It does not matter, darling.

 

You tell her, dear. You are the professor.

 

“Minerva, if I told you that Madam Snape is Miss Isolde—show her, Hermione.” I changed back to my original self with a pregnant belly. My head of house shook her head. “We are married, Minerva. It is not likely to oppose creating life in our own chambers. Is it not?”

 

“Hermione lives in the room of requirements and you in the—“

 

“I move round every few nights. Right, Severus?”

 

“She does.” The door opened. It was Dumbledork.

 

“Ah, Severus and Hermione. The married couple I wanted to see—“

 

“What is it old man!? My wife and I have matters to get on with.”

 

“Very well then, I was told by a student that you have—“

 

“It was Hermione as someone else, because I asked of her to. My wife and I are during private lessons, hence, I did not want her to sit thru a potions class and have to do something again. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Does Umbridge know she is—“

 

“No, Hermione oblivated her. She does not remember.” I giggled.

 

“Minerva, that is all. I must talk in private with The Snapes.” Dumbledork says, eyeing my head of house before she agrees to leave the room. He silenced the area and charmed the door. “Severus?”

 

“Hermione has married the heir of Malfoy. On the 17th, she will marry Blaise Zabini. In December, Theodore Nott. The baby is Draco’s. The Dark Lord wants Umbridge killed and soon. Look, what she is doing to our school! It is bloody insufferable and I will not watch any longer of this madness, Albus.” He nods. “The Dark Lord permission that Hermione have new names as Hermione Riddle or Hermione Snape would have been seen by the Ministry.”

 

“I highly suggest that you are careful round the castle, Mrs. Snape.”

 

“Of course, Sir. Good day.” I walk to my husband’s chambers and closed the door.

 

Severus entered as I took care of our sons. “Zeus, please. Leave Troian alone.”

 

“Ohka, mummy.”

 

“Hermione, I’ll deal with them. You go back to Draco.”

 

“Why did you tell Dumbledork my wedding dates!? Those are private and you told that croak of a wizard my marriages! How dare you, Severus!”

 

“You and I are spies for him and I never keep everything to myself. Besides, pray tell, you were his student, it is his right to know!”

 

“Unbelievable! I am leaving, Master Snape.”

 

“I do hope you mean yourself, Madam Snape!”

 

“I chose my husband’s side. No more am I for the greater good as he bloody likes to call this! If you so desire to be on his side, thank merlin I have not told Tom of your betrayal to him!” Severus’s eyes widen. “I was to brand you with my special marking, but as you decide to belong to Dumbledork—I think it is wise that you shall not have it.”

 

“I’ll do anything, darling. I promise.”

 

“Stop telling Dumbledork of our lives, alright, Severus?” He nods. I take his right arm as it had not occupied The Dark Mark and gave him my special marking ‘Property of The Dark Mistress’ in cursive. “There, as The Dark Mistress, you are officially mine.” I smile. “I love you.”

 

“I you, Lioness.”

 

                       ******* ******** ******* ****** ****** ****** ****** ******

 

“What is the meaning of this!” Umbridge shouts as Severus and I stood in her office doorway.

 

“Some students were out after curfew, though we want you to come and inspect the area—my apprentice and I are very busy.”

 

She followed us in the corridors, before she notice there was no one, Severus tied her in magical ropes and we disapparated to Riddle Manor.

 

Tom appeared after we landed into the parlour, as Umbridge realized who she was facing and shook in fear.

 

“The ugly woman who has been investigating Hogwarts where she should not be. My trusted followers have had enough of you, Dolores. I highly advise to kill you—“

 

“I will have or—“ I silenced her. What an ugly toad.

 

“Nagini, kill.” The snake slithered to the pink menace before killing his food.

 

Her silent screams were hilarious as Nagini killed her. Tom disposed of her dead body as Severus and I smiled with glee.

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” I peck his cheek. “She was an arse in my neck.” Tom smirked.

 

“For you, My Queen.” He pinched my bum. “Send word of the death of Umbridge.”

 

“Yes, My Lord.” We snogged passionately. “I’ll see you soon, My King.”

 

“I you, My Treasure.” I smile before leaving with Severus.


	14. Chap 13: Wedded to Blaise

**|The Dark Mistress|**

**|Oct 17th 1995|**

It has been two days since I gave birth to twin boys. Lawrence Oliver Malfoy; eight pounds and eleven inches. Ludwig Kaiser Malfoy; eight pounds and twelve inches. Now, it was time for Blaise and I to be married. Today, I will carry his child for the next two weeks. We planned our wedding at the Zabini Manor’s parlour. Ginny as my bridesmaid. Draco and Theo as his groomsmen. His mother cried as we said our vows, but she signed off her son to me as I am The Dark Mistress.

 

“Do you take The Dark Mistress as you wife forever?”

 

“I take The Dark Mistress as my wife forever.” Blaise says, as his places the ring on my right ring finger. A spell orbited round our hands.

 

“Do you take Blaise as your husband forever?”

 

“I take Blaise as my husband forever.” I say, as I place the ring on his left ring finger. The spell orbited round our hands again.

 

“’You may kiss the bride.” Blaise and I snogged, instead of kissing. We preferred it best as we are both sexually active towards each other.

 

I sent a spell to Blaise’s arm. ‘Property of The Dark Mistress’ as the other two have on their arms. His last name appeared next to Draco’s on my arm, where my marking resided.He smiled brightly. We disapparated into his old bed chambers in the Zabini Manor. The next thing I knew, I was naked and groaning in sweet pleasure of my fourth husband.

 

                                ******** **** ****** ******* **** *********

 

“We are officially married, Pookie. I love you, Madam Zabini.” Blaise says, before pausing and laughing happily. “Madam Zabini. You are my Madam now.” He pecked my forehead as I cuddled close against his bare chest.

 

“Forever I will always be your Madam, Pooh Bear. Our son is very lucky to have you as his father. I love you too, Paws.”

 

“Madam Zabini.” My dark skinned husband pecked my nose. “Madam Zabini.” He kissed my lips. “Madam Zabini.” Blaise whispered as he hovered over my small body.

 

“Blaise! Ohh—don’t stop, baby!”

 

“Never will I stop, Pookie!” Blaisey says as he thrusted hard and tight into me.

 

“Pooh Bear! Pooh Bear! POOH BEAR!” I dug my nails deep through his dark skin.

 

Two hours later, I was wet and covered in sweat as my husband licked my body clean from the wetness of our wedded shag.

 

“Gods, I love you so much, Pooh Bear.”

 

“I love you, Pookie.” He licked the last bit of wetness from my body before rising bare naked from the bed and offered his hand. “Come. The showers, Madam Zabini.” I giggled as I took his hand and he led me into his loo.

 

 

                    **** ***** **** **** ***** *****

 

**|Blaise|**

 

“Mate, how long did you shag—“

 

“Five minutes. Then she proceeded to tell me that the belly takes an hour after shagging to appear. We talked for a second then continued to shag. This time, she screamed louder than when I started. We shagged for two hours straight, I suspect Mia is carrying more than one child as we speak. I licked all the sweat from her body.” Draco whistled as Theo smirked. “I led her into my loo. We showered seductively and eventually shagging standing in the shower.”

 

“Zabini, you are a machine! Three and half hours of shagging? Honestly, Mia will be likely carrying not just one sperm from you.” Theo says as The Dark Mistress came into the parlour. “Love.”

 

“Hello, boys.” She sat at my side. “Blaisey, come to bed? I am lonely and cold.” My wife batted her eyes lovingly as I could not resist the beauty that was Madam Zabini. “Please?” Mia rested her hand upon my chest. “Baby, I need you.” I laid my hand on her quaffle-like belly.

 

“Let’s go, Mrs. Zabini.” I scooped her into my arms, before standing from the couch and to the first floor to my old bedroom.

 

I closed the door, snogging my beautiful wife and laying her softly across the mattress. I slithered into the bed, hovering above my bride and spread her legs apart.

 

“I can not keep my hands off you, paws.” Mia roamed her hands round my chest. “There is something about you that I can not resist, Master Zabini.”

 

“Well, Madam Zabini, I could say the same about you.” I thrusted as she groaned.

 

                      >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>

 

**|Oct 31st 1995|**

 

It was Halloween and the Ball was tonight. Though, the lot of us knew that I would deliver during the ball, so we all declined offers from boys and girls alike. Ronald had asked, but I declined, saying I wanted to focus on my homework. It was a lie. Severus knew why I was not attending this festive night, but he kept quite as I blown up as if I shallowed helium.

 

Draco performed a spell to find the genders of the babies. Three boys and Three girls. Blaise and I were ecstatic to have six children to the Zabini heir. We sat in the common area of our chambers, waiting until my water broke to begin labor. My husband cuddled my whale belly against his and laid his hand upon it.

 

An hour after breakfast, my water broke. Blaise and Theo carried me as Draco ran ahead of us. The boys laid me across the bed and we prepared for delivery.

 

**** **** **** **** **** ****

 

“Victor Wemblee Zabini.” I tell Blaise after an hour of labor. Eight pounds and ten inches.

 

Two hours later, our first girl. “Violet Camile Zabini.” Seven pounds and seven inches.

 

Blaise held my hand, kissing it and smiling as I felt another contraction. “You doing well, love.”

 

An hour later, the second boy came. “Verne Wegland Zabini.” Eight pounds and nine inches.

 

Four hours later, another girl came. “Venus Arda Zabini.” Seven pounds and six inches.

 

“I need you to push, Mistress.” Drake says as I agreed.

 

Two hours later, the last boy came. “Vontell Everard Zabini.” Nine pounds and eleven inches.

 

Thirty minutes later, I had the last girl. “Valora Eden Zabini.” Seven pounds and eight inches.

 

“I—six—“ Blaise kissed atop of my head. “I love you, Mia.”

 

“I love you, Blaisey.” I says as Teddy hands Victor into my arms.

 

 

**         >>>>>>>> >>>>>>>> >>>>>> >>>>>>>  **

 

**|Nov 15th 1995|**

******|The Dark Mistress|**

My husband and I cuddled in our martial bed, while reading a dark arts book which floated in front of our eyes as we let our hands free. Tom had decided to have a small honeymoon to enjoy the short time I would be with him the next two days. No death eaters, no meetings, no killings. He could really be very sweet when he is in the mood.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in Hogwarts, Madam Riddle?” Tom questioned as I shrugged.

 

“Sweetheart, I am carrying our children and I look like a huge bloody whale!” I lean close against my master husband’s chest.

 

“I am only mocking, my treasure.” He planted a kiss upon my temple as he laid his hand atop of my stomach.

 

“They have been keeping me up at night and I never get any sleep.” I mention the pain as I try to avert my eyes to the book.

 

“Yes, dear.” Tom began rubbing his hand on my humungous belly. “My Queen, isn’t the children due today?”

 

“Yes, they are. My water has not broken yet, My King.”

 

Tom started pecking down my neck as his hands ravaged up and down my body. He tilts my head towards his, passionately kissed my lips to distract that his fingers would plunge into my cunt. I moan into his mouth as I felt the water flood the sheets underneath my body and legs. My husband smirked happily, sucking the juices off his pale snake-like lanky fingers and circled his hands over my belly as I breathed my labor. He charmed the book away as my boy toys rushed into the bedchambers.

 

“Sorry, My Lord.” Drake says, as he sets up. “You know the rules.” Tom sneered at my third husband, who ignored it like it was nothing.

 

Tom lifted me straight from my place against his chest as he got out of the bed. Then, he laid me back upon the mattress and kissing my lips before trying to leave the room, I cling to his robes, which he turned confused, “Stay, please.” Tom hesitated. “It’s our honeymoon, My King.”

 

“I know, My Queen. You know the reason I do not—“

 

“The time I gave birth to Georg, you stayed in the chair at the end of the bed as Severus stayed by my side—you saw everything! Please!” I began to sob.

 

“Alright, my treasure. I will stay just this once.” I smile.

 

**** **** **** **** **** ****

 

“Lord Kingston Riddle.” I say as Tom watched Teddy weigh our son.

 

“Nine pounds and thirteen inches, Mistress.” He says before putting him in a cot.

 

“I am a Lord, Madam Riddle.” He snickered.

 

“Yes, you are, Master Riddle. Our son is named in your honour, **My** Lord.” My husband pecked my cheek. I began to push again as another contraction came.

 

Within twenty minutes, another son; “Royal Wolf Riddle.”

 

“Where are the blasted are those names from?”

 

“Whatever comes to mind, sweetheart.” He winked his face in disgust. “Do you not love it, My King?”

 

“It will grow on me, my dear.”

 

“Eight pounds and twelve inches.” Blaise says, before placing Royal next to Lord.

 

An hour later, a third son; “Reign Stone Riddle.”

 

“Eight pounds and fourteen inches.” Teddy says and left my son in the cot.

 

Forty-five minutes later, a fourth son; “River Fox Riddle.” My boys blankly stared confused at my newborn son’s name.

 

“Nine pounds and eleven 1/2 inches, Mistress.” Blaise nodded as River was put with his brothers.

 

Thirty-five minutes later, a fifth son; “Roman Barnabas Riddle.”

 

“Eight pounds and fifteen inches.”

 

Another hour later, a sixth son; “Rory Constantine Riddle.” 

 

“It is best if we check every pregnancy, Mistress. If we do not, surprises happen.” Drake says, as I screamed again.

 

“Rory was nine pounds and fourteen inches, Mistress.” Teddy says and I nod quickly.

 

Five minutes later, a seventh son; “Royce Jean Riddle.”

 

“Eight pounds and eight 1/2 inches, Dark Mistress.” Blaise says, laying Royce into the cot.

 

Ten minutes later, an eighth son; “Reagan Falke Riddle.”

 

“Nine pounds and thirteen inches.” Teddy says, smiling.

 

I scream again. More!?

 

An hour later, I had, a surprise of two girls came out holding each other. “Ruby Cora Riddle.” I point to the girl on my left, who came out first as Drake mentioned to me. Blaise takes her to weigh her.

 

“Ruth Elda Riddle.” I point to the other girl.

 

Teddy takes Ruby to weigh her. “Ruby is seven pounds and nine inches, Mistress.”

 

“Ruth is seven pounds and eight 1/2 inches, Mistress.” Theo says, setting her next to Ruth in the cot.

 

“Dear, the first son shall have his name changed.”

 

“Why? I fancy his name. Do you not?”

 

“You named every child after starting with an R. His name is Lord.”

 

“I said earlier that it was to honour you, My Lord.”

 

“My treasure, you turn all their names with a R. Why?”

 

“She does it a lot, My Lord. It is usually in the moment of giving birth. As another is coming not much time to think of a name.” Teddy says, as Drake paled and Blaise shook with fear.

 

’Theo is right, My King.” The boys eyes widen is shock. “It usually what comes to mind. If you insist, love. What shall we change?”

 

“You already used Kingston, Mia. In that lot of five boys you had in August—“ Draco says, handing the first son in my arms.

 

“His middle name we will change.” I sigh. “Lord Ewan? Lord Ewing? Or Lord Dagmar?”

 

Tom snickered. “Dagmar is not such a horrid name, My Queen. I think it will suit him, we shall call Dagmar not to confuse—“ He trailed off as I knew what he meant.

 

“It shall be Lord Dagmar.” Tom kissed my forehead, as he advised my boys to leave.

 

 

               >>>>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>>>

 

 

**|Nov 25th 1995|**

 

You would not believe the morning I had yesterday with my old husbands, as I was carrying Snape twins. Severus and I were discussing names of the children, though I would have them any day. He suggested that our daughter shall have the name Silver, but Tom growled quietly in his favorite loveseat.

 

“What is the matter, My King?”

 

“I would want a daughter name Silver. Severus shall choose another name.”

 

“Alright, My Lord.” Severus agreed as I kiss Tom’s cheek.

 

Surprisingly, my water broke that day, which has never happened. Draco was very confused as to why I was in labor early.

 

Sage Cornelius Snape. Eight pounds and eleven inches.

 

Sunshine Cimarron Snape. Seven pounds and nine inches.

 

Today,Blaise and I wanted more children before the new year and I knew he always wanted to be a father.

 

“Seven children. Draco has eleven. Theo has one. Tom has thirty-eight. Severus has fifteen.” I sigh. “I hope we are lucky, Pooh Bear.”

 

“Yes, I believe we will be, Pookie.” He pecked my lips as he hovered over my body.

 

               **** **** **** **** **** ****

 

“Babe, do you have the notes from Defense Against the The Dark Arts class?” Drake asks in our common area.

 

“You know I do. Why would you need them, baby? You are behind me in every subject.” I peck his cheek.

 

“I was distracted—“ My blonde husband blushed. “You’re always glowing, Madam Malfoy.”

 

“Oh Drakey.” I giggled. “I am pregnant for two weeks and shagged the day after a birth—there has been no break to relax.”

 

“I did not mean because you are carrying Blaise’s child, love. I meant that you are beautiful and I can not help seeing such beauty.”

 

Now I was the one who blushed. “Well, Master Malfoy, I-dare say, that you should listen a bit more carefully as I am only gonna give you my notes this once.”

 

“Thank you, babe.” Drake pecked my lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, ferret.” He growled angrily. “It was your fault, dear.”

 

“I suppose, love.” Draco wrapped his arm round my waist.

 

“Yes, you suppose, but it would not have happened if you shut that pureblooded mouth of yours!”

 

Drake gasped, eyes filled with sadness and hurt. I could tell that the words stabbed through his chest and I should not have said something as mean as that, but honestly, he should have known better than to harass Harry about the tournament.

 

“I am sorry, Drakey. I should not have said that. I have been so hormonal all day. I do not know what came over me.” I sobbed in my hands as I felt my husband pull me close against his chest.

 

“It’s alright, babe. It was all my fault. Do not fret please, love.” He kissed my temple as Blaise came into our quarters.

 

“Blimey mate, what happened?”

 

“I am fine, Blaise. Go take care of the children or I’ll find a punishment for you.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” My fourth husband ran off quickly to the baby room as he did not want a punishment.

 

“You are too good, Madam Malfoy.”

 

“Drake, I must ask you of something.” He nods. “On our wedding day, when I gave birth to Salem, Leo and Niran—“ I hitched a breathe.

 

“Are you alright, babe?”

 

“I am okay, baby. Your father saw the blood and you told him that I was The Dark Mistress--what you said, did you really mean it?”

 

“Yes, love. It shall already been down in the ground on her casket.” He snickered. “I do not want to talk about her. I do mean what I said that night to my father. Why have you asked?”

 

“I was wondering that is all.”

 

My husband seemed confused, but had not asked anymore questions before we left for bed.

 

                    >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>

 

**|Dec 6th 1995|**

 

“Theo, why have you changed your mind?” I ask as Teddy helped me get ready for classes.

 

“I want us to marry on Christmas. Say, it shall be easier to remember our wedding, by avoiding giving gifts twice in the month.”

 

“I suppose you are right, Shaggy. Though, the baby will be born that day also.”

 

“Yes, we shall celebrate three occasions, Cupcake.” He pecked my forehead.

 

“If you insist, dear.” I began to feel pain. Water down my legs. “Teddy. Blaise—first take off my uniform and lay me in the bed please.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” He did has I said and went off to get Blaise and Drake. Two of them came back, but without my blonde husband.

 

“Where’s Draco?”

 

“Snape had some importance to ask Draco. He shall be back soon, Cupcake.”

 

Drake appeared into my room with healer potions and muggle syringes. “Drakey, why do you have muggle syringes?” I began to be nervous.

 

“It is from uncle. He says it will help while being in labor. Theo help me sit her up.” Teddy lifted me off the bed into a sitting position as Draco secured his arm round my breasts and under my arm. “Hold onto me, love.” I tightly held onto his shirt sleeve as Teddy held my hand. Blaise sat between my feet and held my ankles.

 

“Look at me, Pookie. Try not to think about it, Snuggle Bunny.” I really need to try.

 

“There are four of these. I am sorry, Mia. Uncle’s orders.” Teddy nodded to Draco. “Breathe, babe. First one.” The needle hurt like someone cursed me. I screamed in agony. “Sorry, I am sorry, love.” Drake cried out.

 

“Please! No more, Draco! I do not need anymore!”

 

“Uncle insisted that you need these. Please, my love?” I nodded.

 

Blaise came closer, sitting between my legs now and locked lips against mine as his hands traveled to my whale belly. I felt the second syringe needle in my lower back, moaned in Blaise’s mouth as the third needle came in and I sobbed. They really hurt!

 

“One more, Cupcake. It’s soon over.” Teddy says as I felt the last needle. They laid me down back on the bed.

 

             ******** ****** ****** ******* ****** ********

 

“Bane Jett Zabini.” I say as it had only been twenty minutes since the needles.

 

“Nine pounds and twelve inches.” Teddy says, before he put Bane in a cot.

 

Fifteen minutes later, his twin brother came. “Bevan Iain Zabini.”

 

“Nine pounds and eleven inches.”

 

“You did well, Pookie.” We kissed passionately. “Nine beautiful children.” I smile. “I love you, Snuggle Bunny.”

 

“I love you too, Pooh Bear.”

 

                    ******* **** ****** **** **** *******

 

“Why did you give Draco those syringes!? I had not need for them!”

 

“You lay in bed for many hours, Hermione. It is a school day. What will your housemates think when the muggle-born witch is not in her classes or in The Great Hall? I gave them to Draco because you need to look like nothing is wrong and nothing out of the ordinary!”

 

“It is out of the ordinary, Severus. I have four husbands and about to marry Theo. Which it will make five.”

 

“Yes, how out of the ordinary that is, darling. Five husbands. I wonder why you agreed to having five, while you shall only have two of the lot.”

 

“I hope you do not mean yourself, Severus. The boys are closer in age with me than you and Tom. I prefer older wizards, pray tell, I am the happiest witch to be married to such strong men like you.”

 

“You flatter me, witch. Yet, I am not as strong—well a bit, but not by much.” My husband sighs.

 

“Dear, you are strong. And I love you for it.” I kiss his lips. “You will walk me down the aisle on Christmas morning as I wed Theo. He wanted to be married on the happiest day of the year.”

 

“As you say, wife.” He wrapped his arm round my waist.

 

“Always.” I snickered.


	15. Chap 14: The True Parentage

**|The Dark Mistress|**

**|Dec 11th 1995|**

 

Today was normal as usually, sat with Harry and Ron in potions, but had not sat with them in some other classes. Ginny and I secretly talked of my wedding that would be at Nott Manor on Christmas morning. I had no homework, but no one were to know of my false schooling—except for Ginny.

 

She had mentioned that she wanted to be a bit older, but had not told me why. I still had the time turner with me as McGonagall had not asked for it back. I gave it to her and gave her instructions and asked where she was going, but would not say where. Gin left with the time turner from my quarters as the boys came in.

 

“Mia.” Teddy called out. “It is about to be three—“ We ran up to my bedchambers and quickly discarded our clothes.

 

The room was charmed and locked. In two weeks, we were to be married. Teddy had not mind to be the last husband as his name was to be first ordered by Tom.

 

“I love you, Shaggy.” I say as he thrusted hard into me.

 

“I love you too, Cupcake.” My nails dug deep into his back.

 

Teddy and I had planned a shag to last longer than when Blaise and I had a few weeks ago. That was almost a four hour shag at Zabini Manor and this time, it was to be as long as that one. I hope that with this plan, Theo could finally have as many as quickly as the others all have. Teddy suggested that we shag about nine hours, without much of any long breaks except for small ones, to give rest of our bodies.

 

“I hope these nine hours work, Love Muffin.”

 

“I, honestly hope so, Pearl.”

 

                        ********** ******** ******** ******** ***********

 

   It was now ten hours later. I had a quaffle sized bump and was happy to be carrying Teddy’s child again. Or children. I surely hoped there was more than one in my belly.

 

“Teddy, that was amazing! Thank you!”

 

“You deserve it, Cupcake. Pray tell, if we have more than one child you are carrying.”

 

“I do hope I am.” I turn to kiss his chest. “I am sorry you are the last to marry me. I wish you were not.”

 

“It is alright, love. As long as my surname is first in queue with the others. That is what The Dark Lord had told us, then I took it.”

 

“Why, Shaggy?”

 

“You belong to The Dark Lord, firstly. He complied that his surname will be last as he was first and you are his Queen. No one shall ever call you by that name, only he was allowed. When he asked who wanted their name first, I obliged. Hence, I had not known that choosing to have my surname closest to your given first name—that the other surnames would be given backwards to The Dark Lord’s.”

 

“Hermione Nott Zabini Malfoy Snape Riddle? I fancy that, very much.” 

 

“I fancy it too. It does well for you, Pearl. I think The Dark Lord made a right decision of the surnames.”

 

“I think he has too. I’ll tell him during the Holiday.”

 

                 >>>>>>>> >>>> >>>>> >>>> >>>>>> >>>>>>>

 

**|Dec 15th 1995|**

 

 

“Gin, you know you can tell me?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Right now, I should tell you why I did it.” She paled slightly.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I am fine, Mia. I did it to be older. I am in love with someone. I know he fancies me. He has told me himself. This man has lost someone and he is—“

 

“Lucius!?” I whispered.

 

“Yes, Mione. It is he. Do not tell Draco, please!” I nod. “I do not know how he will take it. Lucius began when you married Blaise. Slowly, he and I had tiny dates secretly as we did not know how to tell the family. I have been hiding it from mine. I know he will ask for my hand—father does not have those tapestry of the family like Sirius has at Grimmauld Place. So, if I married Lucius, my family will not even know that I am wedded. I love him, Mione. That is why I asked for the time turner because I want to be older and rightful age of marriage. I can not say where I went, but Lucius knows.”

 

“Well, as I am nineteen now. Gin?”

 

“I did not stop at just one past. I did about three stops. I am seventeen now. Lucius will not be arrested for marrying such a young girl.”

 

“The Ministry will think you are still fourteen. Fudge knows I am not fifteen, but they do not register that I used a time turner.”

 

“Oh, Mione!” She giggled. “Did you grow when you used the time turner?”

 

“A bit, yes. Why?”

 

“I have too!” Ginny waved her wand and her height changed to five more inches.

 

“I hope the ministry does not get involved—“

 

“Why?”

 

“You are fourteen in their eyes, Gin. Fudge thought I was still thirteen when he met me at my parents house.”

 

“They do not monitor us, do they?”

 

“No. Though, they could find out by our files. Tom placed charms on us lot so the ministry can not track us. It seems to have worked, honestly cause they have not come for us. If Tom does the spell for you, it shall not go back to the Ministry.”

 

“I can not let Lucius go to Azkaban because they will still think I am fourteen. He will not survive being there. I know he will not.”

 

“Yes, I do not think he will. Once Lucius asks for your hand, I will ask Tom about the spell.”

 

“Thank you, Mione.”

 

                              ********* ******* ********* ******** *********

 

“Lucius wants Ginny?” Theo says as we cuddled into bed that night.

 

“Yes, you mustn’t tell Draco. Lucius is to tell him of their union.”

 

“Yes, I suppose he shall. The ministry?”

 

“The Dark Lord will place a spell, so it is not tracked on their files, like ours.”

 

“I do hope it works.”

 

“Lucius needs someone to love him since—“

 

“It’s alright, love. That was her fault to leave him widowed and Draco says his wedding ring is off his finger.”

 

“It was on for a few weeks until October, I suspect since Ginny says Lucius noticed her at my wedding to Blaise.”

 

“When do you think he’ll propose?”

 

“Christmas, most likely.” Teddy nods. “Drake says they had not married because of love, but were forced to marry. It seems if they were in love now, Lucius would have fought Tom to keep Narcissa alive even if she refused it. Though, it seems like he was not in love with her, that he let her die.”

 

“Cupcake, you honestly think it’s true?”

 

“I believe it so.” Teddy sighs.

 

                  >>>>>>> >>>> >>>>> >>>> >>>>>> >>>>> >>>>>>

 

**|Dec 25th 1995|**

 

“Do you take The Dark Mistress as your wife forever?” Lucius says, while the family stood with us in the library during the ceremony

 

“I do take The Dark Mistress as my wife forever.” Teddy says happily as he placed the third and final ring on my finger.

 

“Do you, The Dark Mistress take Theodore as your husband forever?”

 

“I do take Theodore as my husband forever.” I say, placing his ring on the ring finger. Orbs went round our hands and disappeared.

 

“You may now kiss the bride.” We kissed passionately.

 

“Now, we shall go.” Teddy nods.

 

**** **** **** ***** **** ***** *****

 

“Cody Winter Nott.” I say after two hours in labor.

 

“Eight pounds and eleven inches.” Blaise says, placing Cody in the cot.

 

An hour later, second boy; “Carnell Egon Nott.”

 

“Eight pounds and twelve inches.” Paws said after Carnell was weighed.

 

Twenty minutes later, first girl; “Clara Jewel Nott.”

 

“Seven pounds and ten inches.”

 

Thirty minutes later, the fourth and second girl; “Vara Clover Nott.”

 

“Seven pounds and nine inches.”

 

Eleven minutes later, the fifth and third boy; “Nikolaus Valentino Nott.”

 

“Eight pounds and thirteen inches.”

 

Sixteen minutes later, the sixth and third girl; “Nellie Karolina Nott.”

 

“Seven pounds and eight inches.”

 

Ten minutes later, the seventh and fourth boy; “Kendrew Vincenzo Nott.”

 

“Eight pounds and fourteen inches.”

 

Eighth child came, a fifth boy; “Nathaniel Reed Nott.”

 

“Eight pounds and sixteen inches.” Blaise says as I screamed again.

 

Finally, twenty-five minutes later, the ninth and fourth girl; “Nona Amber Nott.”

 

“Seven pounds and eleven inches.”

 

“Nine and half hours seem set. We had one surprise, love.” Teddy smiled, kissing my forehead. “I won, Zabini.”

 

“Shaggy.” I pleaded.

 

“I bet Theo that I would have more than him. I lost the bet. He won. I give him some gallons.” Blaise seemed ashamed that he lost the pre-birth bet.

 

“It’s alright mate. I do not need the gallons. Mia made me the happiest.”

 

“Aw, Love Muffin!” I kissed him passionately. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, My Cupcake.”

 

**                      >>>>>> >>>>>>> >>>>>>>> >>>>>>>>>>>  **

 

**|Dec 25th 1995|**

 

 

We still had a few hours until Christmas was over and it meant opening holiday gifts. In Riddle Manor’s parlour, sitting by the fire as we had stacked Christmas gifts in a corner. After opening gifts for the next few hours, which all my husbands gave me jewelry, books, sweets, motherly things and dresses, that most came Severus and the boys. The gifts that the boys gave me that first Christmas we had together in the Room of Requirements, were still on both of my wrists and my neck. They never came off as they had charmed the jewelry to know of my love for them.

 

It seems Tom had not gotten me anything for Christmas. Though, he has no emotions or feelings, except towards me; his beautiful wife. I could understand if he had no time to buy me a gift. I have one for him, but, did not want to give it in front of my other husbands.

 

_My treasure?_

 

_Yes, My Lord?_

 

_Come. Your gift is in our bedchambers._

 

I got up from the couch and took my arm round Tom’s as he guided us into the bedchambers. There, on the bed was a giant box covered in Slytherin colours and a red holiday bow. “Open it, Madam Riddle.”

 

What is it? I open the box and it’s a old pureblooded woman’s wife dress. Slytherin green, black laces and cotton middle front with long sleeves that had muggle cuffs. It was lengthen to the ground and flowed a bit in the back. (Picture above).

 

“Tom? It’s beautiful.” I turn to my husband, who had silently changed into his old appearance before he separated his soul.

 

“My treasure.” He licked his lips.

 

“I have a gift for you, sweetheart. I must change.” I went into the loo to change into my undergarments and came out to show his gift. “Is this sexy enough for you, My Lord?” My husband was drooling out of his mouth as young as he is, it surprised me.

 

“Come!” I obeyed and stood at his side. He enclosed my body inside his arm and tilted my head to snog me passionately.

 

                 >>>>>>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>>>>

 

**|Jan 5th 1996|**

 

Tom had gotten an owl from Dumbledork to meet him, though I refused that he go because I knew it was a trap. My husband insisted that he destroy Dumbledork once and for all, but I was scared that he would not succeed to kill the headmaster. Severus had disappeared since New Year’s Day, though he would have said if he went to Hogwarts or the dungeons. Draco says that he had not told him anything about leaving. That’s when I knew, Order meetings. He had not bothered to take me with him as we agreed, then I knew he was giving Dumbledork my alliance to The Dark Lord. I avoided to tell Tom that Severus was a spy, but I need to fix that soon or Severus will die by the hands of his master.

 

Both older husbands gone, I tried not to think of what would happen to Tom, but I pray that he would not be captured. Severus had finally come back without Tom. I began to worry, though I needed to know where Severus has been.

 

“Where have you been, Severus?”

 

“Spinner’s End, wife.”

 

“You lie! I know where you were! You told him how to capture Tom, did you not!?”

 

“I had not told Dumbledore where The Dark Lord—you believe I would? Tom is missing, Madam Snape.”

 

“Yes, I know he has! Where is he, Severus!?”

 

“Darling, please. Dumbledore came to me this morning. He acted strange and told me to tell Madam Riddle that she shall negotiate with him.” Severus sighed. “He has not said if he had Tom. You know how Dumbledore is, lioness.”

 

“I know he told you, though you deny that he has told you! Answer me! WHERE IS HE!?” I broke down.

 

“If he told me where he hid Tom, I would have already told you where The Dark Lord is.”

 

I did not want to have a row with my husband. “Severus, I think it is time that you change sides again. I do not want to fight with you about the light side. If Tom ever knew, you will die. I know you know that will happen. Please, I want to grow old with you, Tom and the boys. You can be our spy, Sev. Tell lies to Dumbledork and the truth to Tom. We will kill the headmaster for what he has done to our family!” I wrap my arms round his torso. “I love you, Sevy. Please come back to me?” I licked his cheek down to the side of his neck.

 

The next thing I knew, my husband was licking my clit as I arched my body from the bed. I was heavily pregnant with triplets and I hope Tom would be back before I give birth to our children. Pray tell, Dumbledork will never stand a chance!

 

                                 ******** ******* ******* **** **** *********

 

**|Jan 7th 1996|**

 

       Ginny had come to the manor with Lucius. They wanted to spend Christmas and New Years alone as Ginny was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Though, I planned to stay by my husband’s side instead of having to be round Dumbledore. My best friend’s face glowed with happiness as I notice a shiny object on her ring finger.

 

“Gin! You did not!” I shouted excitedly.

 

“Yes, he proposed Christmas morning after our morning shag. Do not worry, Lucius put the conception spell, we shall not worry until I turn eighteen next year.”

 

“Oh Gin!”

 

“Where is The Dark Lord?”

 

“He is missing. Dumbledork took him. I do not want to negotiate with him as he might set a trap for myself.”

 

“Oh my. Has Severus tried to look for him?”

 

“Yes.” I lied. I knew she knew about Severus working for The Order. “Nothing yet. Dumbledork will not tell Severus where Tom is.” I sighed. “I hope he comes home to me soon.”

 

“You certain have changed, Mione.”

 

“Indeed. I am proud that I am my husband’s wife. He is all I ever need. Besides my other four husbands.”

 

Ginny giggled. “The Order will never stand a chance.” She gasped. “I know who may join our ranks, Mione. The twins!”

 

“Why have you thought of Fred and George?”

 

“I shall not be the only Weasley on The Dark Lord’s side. If they died, I would not forgive myself.”

 

“After Tom arrives home, we shall go to the twins. I do miss them too.”

 

“Mother thought I was with you during the holiday. I love lying to them because one day soon, they will see me with Lucius.”

 

“Ginny, how would you feel if Molly and Arthur—you know?” I hinted at death.

 

“Oh! I guess I would fine with it. I have Lucius now. I know they will not approve though they will never change sides. I know some of the boys will, as it might not consider Ron to be on our side.”

 

“Yes, of course. He is too stuck to be with Harry on the war. Ron will never change sides as he devoted to Dumbledork and Harry.” 

 

“I suppose my parents could die. After I marry Lucius, I do not want my mother nagging, screaming or try to poison my blondie.”

 

I snickered. Blondie? Oh Gin! “Sorry Ginny, but you called Lucius blondie.”

 

“Isn’t that what he is? Blondie?” She snorted before laughing.

 

“Hermione!” Severus ran into the parlour. “We found Tom. He was kept in the Shrieking Shack under Silencing and protection charms Dumbledore placed. Minerva told me as I suspected Albus had captured him after the false owl he received. We must go! Alone.” Lucius nodded as he stepped besides Ginny.

 

Severus and I apparated away to the Shack, landing into a bedroom on the first floor, Dumbledork seemed to have been missing as I scan the room for my husband. “Hermione?” Tom says, hoarsely.

 

I ran into in his lap, holding his head against my large pregnant breasts and letting him sob between them. Severus stepped in front of us for protection as someone popped into the bedroom. Professor McGonagall.

 

“Go, Severus! Hurry. Albus is—“

 

Dumbledork popped next to her. His eyes twinkled, but I knew that it was not good when they did that. The man will lie his way out of everything he does.

 

“Ah. It seems Severus, that you have—Mrs. Riddle. Tom.”

 

“Where’s his wand!?” Dumbledork had not responded. “WHERE IS IT!?”

 

McGonagall accioed the wand from the headmaster’s robes and levitated it towards us. I took it and crucioed him. The man withered in pain as the curse zapped throughout his body. “Oblivate” I shouted at the headmaster.

 

“Hermione, We must get to Hogwarts. Minerva has some importance she must discuss with you. I will take Tom home and come back.”

 

I nod as my professor apparated us to her office. “You may sit, dear.” I sat in a chair. “Hermione—I have no easy way to tell you this, though the headmaster wanted to keep it a secret. Now, I want you to know as he held your husband as a hostage. I am helping you dear, because I think it is best to say that those were not your real parents that died in muggle London.” What!? I let her continue. “Hermione, I am your mother.”

 

“Is the Headmaster my father, then?”

 

“Yes, he is. Though, he tried his best to never tell you. After you and Severus married, it was harder on him, more than I. Hermione, I want you to be safe. Please.”

 

“Yes, mum.” I nod as I get up from my seat. “I must go back to Tom.” Mother rounded her desk and pulled me into a hug.

 

“I’ll help in anyway I can, sweetheart. You come when you like, thus you do not have to be here.”

 

“Of course, mum. I should be back in a few days, though Tom might need to recover before I can leave him.” She nods. “Mother, you would not mind telling me—you know—“

 

“I would not mind it, Hermione.” Mother smiled. “I am sorry you had to find out like this.”

 

“It’s alright, mother. I am glad I know.”

 

“I know what you are planning to do, sweetheart. I suspect you are not my cub anymore.”

 

“I will always be your cub.” She nods. “I’ll be back soon.” I left through the floo.

 

                            *********** **** **** **** **** ************

 

“I must speak with you both. Alone.” The boys turned from their seats at the dinning table.

 

_Has someone hurt you, my treasure?_

 

_I guess you can say that, yes._

 

_Who is it!?_

 

_Wait until the boys leave. They must not know of this._

 

_Fine. Very well._

 

“Leave us!” Tom shouted at my three young husbands, which the lot ran off from the dinning room. Lucius sat still, not sure if his master meant for him. “Lucius, this may not concern you or Miss—“

 

“She gets to know the truth, My Lord.” A title I rarely used with him anymore.

 

“Thank you, Lucius.” The older Malfoy left. “What is on your mind, My Queen?”

 

“I—I—-I—-“ I could not take it, sobbing over my empty dinner plate as Ginny rubbed my back. “If I tell you, you mustn’t go after him. I know I hate him now, but he thought what was best—mother has not told me the story yet—-“

 

“Minerva and Albus?” Severus sat across from me. I nod. “Mother?”

 

“Father?” Tom questioned. “Interesting. One more advantage against Dumbledore. Don’t you say, Severus?”

 

“Yes, My Lord.”

 

“Mione, you—are his—“ Ginny couldn’t finish her sentence. I nod.

 

“Was it this morning, when McGonagall took you to Hogwarts?”

 

“Yes. She told me in her office. No story yet. I must go in a few days.”

 

“What has she told you?”

 

“That he never wanted to tell me the truth and wanted me to believe that I was a muggle-born witch. Now that I know, I am not that, but a half-blood. Mother says that after Severus and I married, he tried to hide his feelings.”

 

“Oi, the Bloody Barron! Every time I come to talk with him, he never once asks about you or our children.” Severus took to his feet. “Old Geezer.” He muttered before he left the dinning hall.

 

“Come, my treasure. Bed.” I stood slowly as my feet were hurting and I waddled towards my husband.

 

                         >>>>>>>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>>>>>

 

**|Jan 8th 1996|**

 

“Sweetheart! My King!” I shook my Lord husband awake as my water broke after one am.

 

“The babies?” I nod as I felt contractions. He waved his wand to dress and ran to find the boys.

 

The boys came. Drake had officially become our delivery healer or as the muggles say ‘doctor’.

 

An hour later, a boy; “Sterling Evander Riddle.”

 

“Nine pounds and fourteen inches.”

 

Twenty minutes later, the second boy came; “Sewell Ash Riddle.”

 

“Nine pounds and twelve inches.”

 

Forty minutes later, the third boy came; “Sil Ame Riddle.”

“Nine pounds and eleven and 1/2 inches.”

 

It wasn’t over. I thought I had triplets, but it seems we were wrong.

 

Fifteen minutes later, a girl came; “Silver Dawn Riddle.”

 

The sun was slowly rising above the skyline thru the window.

 

“Eight pounds and ten and 1/2 inches.”

 

Drake let Tom in as they left and closed the door behind them.

 

“Four?” My husband smirked. “I thought you were carrying three?”

 

“We thought so, too. She must have been hiding behind her brothers.”

 

                     ********** **** **** **** **** ***********

 

“What is it Troy?” I ask my son as I fed Sewell in my arms. “Mummy can not hold you right now, baby.”

 

Troian began to wail and scream, but my son had not cared that I was busy as he tried to push Sewell out of my arms.

 

“Severus!?” I held tight to Sewell as he was only a few hours old. Troy threw his feet onto his half-brother’s tiny face. “No, Troian!”

 

Sewell did not seem to mind at all that a foot was on his face. Apep sat quietly next me as he magically sent Troy across the king sized bed.

 

“Apep! Do not do that to your brother!”

 

Severus came into the room, found Troy laying on his back screaming as Apep giggled at his brother’s failed attempt to be held.

 

“What the bloody hell happened?” My husband asked as Tom came in.

 

I told them what happened with Troian and what Apep had done. Severus huffed angrily at Troy as he took him to his room.

 

“He will cause much trouble, My Queen.”

 

“I hope he does not. Truly, if he is, he will be a handful.”

 

“Apep knew you needed help.”

 

“Yes, I guess he did.” I kiss Apep’s forehead as he stares at Tom. “What is it, baby?” Apep cries before leaning against my chest and I take an arm round him. Severus come back, though he seems to want to take Apep to his room and realizes that he is cuddled in my arm. “He is scared of Tom, dear.”

 

“He cries now!?”

 

“He’s almost a year, Severus.”

 

“I do not care for such things, he will grow up.”

 

I growled as Apep giggled in my arm. “You are too cute, Apep.” I kiss my son’s cheek.

 

 

             >>>>>>>>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>> >>>>>>>>>

 

**|Jan 18th 1996|**

 

     Mother had told me the story, as Severus yelled at my father about how idiotic he had been to keep the secret between him and mother. Father mentioned how broken he had been since his family fell apart many years ago and how mother came to work twenty-three years before I was born. Mother says that they had to protect me after I was born, by sending to live with a muggle family and how father told her not to ever tell. But, he had seem to not remember that he captured my husband a few days ago.

 

“Mother, I do have a glamour charm on?”

 

“Yes, but when you turned seventeen in your third year—that was a fake. Your father quickly changed your appearance as he did not want to be questioned. Shall I?” I nod. She waved her wand and my appearance began to change. “See, dear.” Mother gave a hand mirror as I notice my brown hair straight like the time before, but auburn coloured and my eyes were green like hers. My nose like mother’s and my lips similar to father’s.

 

“Thank you, mum.” Taking in my new appearance. “Is there anything else?”

 

“Well, your birthday is still the same. Your name is not what you knew before. Hermione Ariana Isobel Minerva Dumbledore. I do think that is it. Albus?”

 

“Yes, I think everything is covered. Good day, Severus.” My husband took my hand in his to tell me we will leave. My father looks at his paperwork, not glancing his eyes up towards me.

 

“Let’s go, Lioness.”

 

            *********** **** **** **** ********8

 

**|Mother: Minerva|**

 

I glare at Albus, the man I love and had Hermione with seventeen years ago. He had not acknowledged our daughter as she was leaving with Severus.

 

“You are ignoring our daughter?”

 

“Yes, it will help as she is married to four death eaters and Tom Riddle.”

 

I did not care. “If you do not make things right with Hermione, Albus. I surely will leave Hogwarts and vow to never see you again!”

 

“Fine. If you insist, Minnie. I shall talk to her.” I smile. “Tomorrow.”

 

“Unbelievable! Honestly Albus, she is of age, does not mean she doesn’t need us.”

 

“Of course, she needs us. Though, she has five husbands and I do not see why she would not.”

 

“You send for her, right now!”

 

“I think she may be occupied, darling. Severus.” His eye twinkled.

 

“Oh my!” I gasped.

 

“I refuse to accept that she is married to the other side. Our daughter has chosen her path and will never see the light again.” I blinked. “Hermione has decided to be with her husband, the one who she loves and the one who will defeat against me. She knows what will happen and might fight for him to receive what he so desires. The wizarding world. He will have it and they will rule together.”

 

“How do you know this, Albus?”

 

“I see it in her eyes, ones like yours. I mostly see her mind, but she does not know I invade it.”

 

“Albus, if we had not told her sooner, they would not have affected her with such darkness as deep as it is now.”

 

“I believe we did it for the better. My greater good will come to an end and she will turn away from me.”

 

“You honestly think that our daughter will turn from you?”

 

“I do know she will, slowly and painfully without realizing that she is.”

 

“Oh, merlin help us, please!”

 

         >>>>>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>>

 

**|Jan 23rd 1996|**

 

 

“Spencer Albus Percival Snape.” I say as Severus weighed our son after two hours in labor.

 

“Nine pounds and twelve 1/2 inches.”

 

Severus and I chose to name the children after my true blood heritage family, thus never telling Drake and the boys I was in labor.

 

An hour later, a second boy; “Sven Aberforth Snape.” I sigh. “I do not know uncle’s middle name.”

 

“I guess we shall ask him, love.” He weighted Sven. “Nine pounds and eleven inches.”

 

Thirty minutes later, our first girl from the litter came; “Sapphire Minerva Isobel Snape.”

 

“Eight pounds and nine inches.”

 

Fifteen minutes passed, and the third boy came; “Taurus Robert Malcom Snape”

 

“Nine pounds and ten 1/2 inches.”

 

Ten minutes, I had our last girl of the litter. “Teal Ariana Kendra Snape.” 

 

“Eight pounds and eight pounds.”

 

We were overjoyed with five more children and my husband knew I could never use my family’s names in the pureblooded families I wedded into. Spencer was in my arms as the other four were left in the cot.

 

“Severus, they must know of their namesakes. Have father—no—I will go later.”

 

“What shall I ask him?”

 

“He would never bother to bring his brother here. It does not matter.”

 

“I suppose. I will get them.” Severus left for the floo.

 

                   ********** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***********

 

“Mother!” She rushed to my bedside and pushed my straight hair behind my ear.

 

“Sweetheart, there are five little ones.” Mother noticed the other four in the cot and the one in my arms.

 

“Yes, two girls and three boys.” She smiles. “I wanted you and father to come by—“

 

A knock on the door, indicated that father must have arrived. Our bedroom was large enough for the four and the cot by the bed. Severus opened the door, revealing him and my uncle Aberforth; who glanced at me and back at my father.

 

“Albus, what is the meaning of this? I left Hogs Head for this.” He questioned.

 

“You remember I told you that you have a niece. Well, we finally told her two weeks ago and she has been married to Severus. They have called us in because of the children.”

 

“She looks like mother, but with father’s hair.”

 

“Hermione has my eyes.” Mother says as Aberforth came closer and saw how my eyes were not like his or my father’s.

 

“Yes, she does.” He quietly huffs. “You—you—“

 

“Severus, may you take them into the living area with the babies. They need a good place to sit for this.” Severus nods and rolls the cot out of our bedroom as both Dumbledores followed. “Mother, help me change please?” She helps me stand and put my Madam dress on. We leave the bedchambers, finding my uncle and father on the couch.

 

“Darling, are you sure?” He whispers.

 

“I think they will be happy.” I whispered as I knew father had good hearing. “Mother, sit at the end please. It is of importance.”

 

“Alright, sweetheart.” Mother sat in the last seat. “Does it have to do with—“ It seemed to click for her as she jumped up and hugged me tightly before crying happily. “Oh, sweet merlin! You did not? Oh!”

 

“I did it for you.” Mother kissed my cheek and sat back in her seat. I took Spencer into my arms carefully and went to my father. “Dad, this is Spencer Albus Percival Snape.” I hand his new namesake in his arms. He began to cry softly as my uncle realized what I was doing.

 

“You have not? Honest?” Severus hands my uncle Sven as my uncle took him in his arms like father had. “What’s his name?”

 

“Sven Aberforth. I have not known your name until they told me the truth recently.”

 

“Aberforth Gannon Dario Hadrian Dumbledore” **(A/N: I made it up since there are no middle names for Ab).**

 

’Sven Aberforth Hadrian Snape?” My uncle nods before crying and I bring mother over to the cot. “Mother,” I pick Sapphire up into my arms. “this is Sapphire Minerva Isobel Snape.” Mother began to cry like father and uncle have before her.

 

“Sweetheart, she is precious. Your grandmother would have been proud of you.” She sees the last two in the cot. “What about this little lad?”

 

“Taurus Robert Malcom Snape.” My mother’s cries turned into huge sobs as she became unbalanced, Severus caught her in his arms.

 

Father and my husband traded my mother and Spencer to each other. Severus put our son back in the cot. My father saw Sapphire and Taurus as he held mother close against his chest. I turn to find uncle engaged with Sven and his eyes glistening with the similar twinkle that father has.

 

“Who is the little dear, Hermione?” Dad asks as I put Sapphire in the cot on the left side of Taurus.

 

“You and uncle should sit down for this, please daddy?” My uncle looks towards us as I mentioned his newfound title. “May I have Sven back please?” He hands Sven to me before kissing his forehead. Severus took Teal in his arms as I place Sven in the cot next to Spencer and getting Teal from my husband. “Father. Uncle.” I sit between them as they are in awe of my daughter.

 

“Oi, she looks like mother.” Uncle says as he chuckles.

 

“Teal shall be lucky then.” I breathe. “Teal—Ariana—“ They both broke down the second their sister’s name was mentioned. I place a hand on my father’s knee. “Are you alright, daddy?”

 

He kissed my cheek. “We’ll be fine, sweet girl. I suppose her name is not finished?” I nod. “Ab!” My uncle turns to look at us. “Hermione has not finished Teal’s—“ It clicked for father. “Teal Ariana Kendra Snape?” I widely smile as father held me close and began to cry again. My uncle took Teal from my arms as father sat me in his lap. “OH! Ariana!” He sobbed as uncle made quite crying noises.

 

_It seems they have not forgiven themselves, mother._

 

_I do think they have not._

 

_Will father will be alright?_

 

_Eventually._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Peace and Love


End file.
